ExBoyfriend
by SushiChica
Summary: When Starfire's ex shows up, trouble brews. He's willing to do anything to make her love him again, even if it means eliminating the one thing that stands in the way. RobStar RaeBB COMPLETE
1. Midnight Meetings and Tofu

Hello all you Teen Titans people out there! Allow me to introduce myself. I am the (not so) great and (not so) powerful SushiChica! (thunder claps). Some of you might have read my Teen Titans/Code Lyoko crossover (under Code Lyoko). I LOVE TEEN TITANS! I'm actually rather ashamed to say that the first time I saw Teen Titans, I thought it looked stupid. Of course, I only saw five minutes of whatever episode it was, and it turns out that I was the stupid one, go figure. Now I'm hooked. So...enjoy the fic!

I was watching a hysterical movie called Hope Springs and I think that's kinda where I got the basic plotline...only not...maybe a little part...okay, screw that, WHATEVER.

I hope you like the fic, but if you dont, that's okay too. People have different interests. If you liked it, awsome, tell me in your review. If you thought it sucked, that's cool too, just TELL ME WHAT YOU DIDNT LIKE so I can see what I can do to change it. I'm looking for constructive critisizms. By the way, I dont really appreciate people who are like "Oh, Raven likes Cyborg, not Beast Boy" or "Starfire shouldnt be with Robin, Raven should" The pairings in this fic are the ones I like. If you have a problem with it, get over it. Move on to another fic that better fits your pairing needs.

MY PAIRINGS:

BBxRae  
StarxRob

Dont expect me to change them.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, the show would be screwed and I'd have to fight off all the angry mobs with my lone weapon, the sacred and all powerful spork.

Chapter Dedication: To Colette, for always being there for me, even when I'm a world class spazzy nightmare, which I know I often am. Thanks for everything (and not in Jake's happy train way...hahaha)

Let the fun begin...

* * *

4:30 AM: 

Starfire sat on the roof of Titans Tower, swinging her legs off the edge. She looked up at the stars that dotted the midnight blue sky of the early morning. Somewhere, among all those pretty, bright lights, Tamaran was shining too.

Tamaran. Just the thought of her home planet made Starfire laugh. Not the normal, happy kind of laugh, but more the "to hell with it" type. Why had she left home in the first place? War? Yeah, right. She could fight. To find "happiness"? As if. She was almost always happy, even when there was nothing to be happy about. So why had she come to this strange planet? Why had she left home? Though she searched every corner of her mind, she could find no rational answer. Starfire sighed.

What was her purpose in life?

"Starfire?" The alien girl turned to see Robin, sweat dripping from his face.

"Have you been training friend Robin?" Starfire flew over to the masked boy, concern in her eyes, "And why ever so early?"

"I woke up at three and couldn't get back to sleep," Robin shrugged, "why are you on the roof so early?"

"I do not truly know. To think, I suppose." Starfire returned to where she had been seated before, "Why is it that you are up here?"

"I noticed your door was open, and you weren't in your room. I figured you would be up here." Robin sat down next to the red haired alien. She smiled.

"And had you not found me on the roof?"

"Well..." Robin chewed on his lower lip, thinking, "Then I'd order a search party and scour the world until I found you." This time Starfire laughed.

"I am sure you would do that for anyone. That is the way you are." The alien girl got up, floating towards the door that lead to the interior of Titans Tower. "I am going inside. Good...morning I suppose..." As soon as the door had closed behind her, Robin sighed.

"Only for you Star. Only for you."

* * *

"Breakfast is served dudes!" Beast Boy shoveled tofu eggs, tofu bacon, and tofu waffles onto five plates and waltzed out of the kitchen with them layered on his arms. 

"That had better not be..." Cyborg sniffed the food in front of him, making a face of complete disgust, "I'll just have coffee, thanks."

"Comin' right up..." An offended Beast Boy poured a cup of the dark liquid into a mug and slid it in front of the half robot. Cyborg took one big gulp, then spit it out, all over the cook in question.

"Do you just TRY to find every possible way to slip that tofu crap into my food!"

"Well what'd you expect? I'm a vegetarian!" Beast Boy watched the reactions of the other Titans. Starfire poked at the bacon, as though checking for signs of life. Robin was about to take a bite of the waffle, then hesitated. Raven was polite enough to actually sample some of the soy meal. The changeling was careful to watch as she picked up a small piece of egg and placed it in her mouth. Her eyes bulged, but she swallowed the mound anyways.

"...Interesting..." Raven choked down another section, "Okay, honestly, it tastes worse that saddle soap, but..."

"Fine, if you guys don't like it, FINE!" Beast Boy stomped off, taking his plate with him. Cyborg, though busy trying to disinfect his mouth from the soy coffee, saw the flicker of remorse in Raven's eyes. It was gone as quickly as it had come, but Cyborg had seen it.

Robin and Starfire left the room, hoping that Beast Boy's absence meant that they could skip breakfast.

Cyborg and Raven were alone.

"So...should we wrap those up for Robin and Starfire?" Raven gestured towards the plates left behind.

"I highly doubt that they'll want to eat it. Star probably prefers mustard anyways, and Robin's so hyped about Slade that he'll forget all about breakfast." Cyborg began collecting the plates and dumping them in the sink.

"You gonna wash those?"

"Nah, they can wait until later." Raven shrugged than turned to leave.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go meditate."

"Hey Raven?" The Goth stopped to listen to what Cyborg had to say.

"What?"

"You meditate to hide-control-your emotions. Just as a little warning..." Cyborg gestured towards the door that Beast Boy had just stormed through, "It's not really working."

Raven blushed crimson, then covered her cheeks.

"I need to be alone."

Cyborg laughed.

* * *

"Azarath Metreon Zinthos" Raven breathed slowly, attempting to keep her reddening face in check. "Azarath Metreon Zinthos" How had Cyborg known? "Azarath Metreon Zinthos" Raven couldn't decide whether to thank Cyborg or to kill him for his little tip. "Azarath Metreon Zinthos" Was Beast Boy angry with her? "Azarath Metreon Zinthos" Was Beast Boy okay? "Azarath Metreon Zinthos" Why wasn't this goddamn meditation working? "Azarath Metreon..." Raven sighed. Screw meditation. The only thing that would help her concentrate would be to apologize to Beast Boy, then figure out whether she could allow Cyborg to live. 

Raven flew out of her room and through the winding corridors and hallways to Beast Boy's door, touching down and knocking cautiously.

"If your name is Robin, Starfire, Cyborg or Raven, entry is _so_ not granted."

"Open up Beast Boy, or I blast the door down." The slab of steel flew open.

"Whoa, Raven!"

"What? You're looking at me as though I've sprouted tentacles." Beast Boy would have laughed had he not been so surprised.

"Uh...what...why...I'm confused..."

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for the whole breakfast thing. I'm just not a big fan of tofu."

"Yeah you and the rest of the world," Beast Boy sighed. "Well thanks for the apology anyways. I didn't really mind that much..."

"Well you made a big enough scene out of it, that's for sure." Raven leaned against the door's frame, watching as Beast Boy took a seat on his bed.

"Yeah...it's just agitating, ya know?" The changeling suddenly jumped up, "Sorry, do you want to come in?" Raven could smell the strange and rather unpleasant odors wafting from the room where she stood and quickly decided she didn't need to inhale any more than necessary.

"I'll stay here, thanks." Raven's eyes swept the room. "This place is a mess."

"No, this mess is a place." Raven actually smiled.

"More like a biohazard. What have you got in there?"

"You really don't wanna know." Beast Boy looked sheepish. "Well, anyways, thanks for the apology. If you ever need anything, my door's always open." Raven was struck by these words.

"Thanks I'll remember that."

* * *

An afternoon lull had crept over the Titans. Beast Boy and Cyborg were matching wits at their newest game, SSX3. Raven was curled up on the opposite side of the couch, reading her latest horror novel. Starfire watched at the two game obsessed Titans flew off ramps and executed tricks that would have surely caused any normal human being to brake every bone in his body. Robin was, as usual, reading up on the latest information about Slade. 

It almost seemed as though there was nothing to do. No attacks on the city were being made. No one was trying to blow up Titans Tower. For the Titans, it was almost a bit too quiet.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Someone get that." Robin gestured towards the door.

"I'm not getting it, I'm winning!" Beast Boy executed a flawless La La La Lockstep and landed.

"Not for long!" Cyborg's character, Psymon, preformed an impeccable Superman Bar Spin. Beast Boy, distracted by Cyborg's words, crashed Moby, his player, into a tree. Psymon raced by.

"Man..."

The doorbell rang again.

"Someone, today!" Robin again motioned towards the door for the second time, though taking no action of his own.

Starfire hadn't heard Robin or the doorbell. She was too busy cheering for both Cyborg and Beast Boy, franticly jumping up and down and waving her arms with joy.

Yet another ringing sound, this time more urgent.

"Will someone answer the stupid door!" Robin slammed his palm on the table.

"Why don't you?" Raven spat, barely looking up from her novel.

Robin sighed and got up, slowly dragging himself to the door in defeat. It swung open, and on the doorstep stood a boy about the age of Robin himself. His clothes were odd and unfamiliar, dyed in different shades of blue, matching the strange boy's eyes. His hair was blond, almost white. His smile could have melted a thousand hearts.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can." The boy's eyebrow rose. "Is there a Starfire living here?"

"That depends. Who's asking?"

"I'm Scorpio." He smiled. "Starfire's boyfriend."

* * *

Gasp! What will happen? You'll find out soon, once I get a new computer. I'm getting it next week, so do not fret, I shall return...unless you all hate me...waaaaaaaaaaaa! Okay, I'm over it. Review please! 

Love, SushiChica aka Linka

_Edited 6/21/05_


	2. Discussions of the Past Part 1

Okay, for those of you who haven't heard, I GOT MY COMPUTER FIXED and my mom got a new computer too. Unfortunately, my mom wont let me touch the other computer and mine slow as hell, so...yeah...

Now that I actually have time to type up my stuff (yay!) I am treating you all to new chapters in every single fic (even the one shot...it's no longer a one shot...hehe) and imma start two new fics! (Both under Teen Titans, Drops of Jupiter and She Will Be Loved) YAY! Aren't you all lucky? (lol jk. I just hope you like it...) Oh and I still only have WordPad and my spelling skills, as you all know, suck so badly it's not even right, so just bear with me until I get Microsoft Word or something else with a spell checker. I'll try to be careful, okie? OKIE!

Chapter Dedication: To StarFireFlower. I might not know you personally, but you're a blast to talk to online and your fics are the best I've read on the site...so far...(mwahahaha...no really, her fics are great. If you haven't already, go look up and read Once Again, then the sequel, Going Home? and then the sequel to that, Complicated...long I know, but soooo good...). Thanks for being there to listen to my random and sometimes stupid babble. Evil perverted umpires...revenge will be sweet indeed...mwahahahahahaha (and I'm being serious about that one...) Oh and sorry I didn't know how to make coffee...hehe...but I guess you don't need to know anymore...haha...

Okay, continuing...

* * *

Robin shook his head. 

"I'm sorry, I just hallucinated. What?"

"I'm Starfire's boyfriend from Tamaran, Scorpio." Robin blinked.

"She never said anything about a-"

"Friend Robin, who is it at the door…?" Starfire suddenly stopped and gasped at the sight of Scorpio, then flew up in apparent fury unleashing a string of Tamaranian words. "Vecidaw kin'es ineslae dii'nso ki'vew liow wige'd..." (A/N: I have no idea how to speak Tamaranian, so deal with it.)

"...uh...what's she saying?" Robin watched as Starfire flew back and fourth, continuing to speak.

"She's...ah...she's pretty much cussing me out in Tamaranian..." Scorpio sighed. "I had a feeling she'd be like this..."

"Like what?"

"Never mind. Are...you two the only ones living here?" Scorpio seemed a bit alarmed at the thought. Suddenly a green tiger emerged from the door, chased by a rather ticked Cyborg.

"You cheater! You messed with my controller!" Cyborg lunged at the tiger but missed and fell into the water instead. Beast Boy changed back into his human form.

"I did not Tin Man!" The changeling sniggered as his metal friend rose out of the water, haywire electric sparks flying everywhere.

"Starry's been living with...three guys?" Scorpio's face was pale.

"What is going on here?" Raven flew out from behind Robin, sighing. Alarm filled her eyes when she saw Cyborg attempting to tackle Beast Boy once again. "Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos!" Cyborg jumped and hit a black force field as Beast Boy scampered to safety. "Immature idiots..."

"She's been living with three guys and another girl." Robin shrugged. "What's it to you? Star doesn't seem to like you much anyways." He gestured to the alien above him, still spewing Tamaranian words. Robin wasn't sure just how many swear words there were in the Tamaranian language, but he was pretty sure he had heard most of them within the last five minutes.

"Star's in love with me. I know it...or at least she will be..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin eyed Scorpio warily.

"Nothing, nothing..." The newcomer held up his hands. "Rather protective aren't we?"

"It's my duty to protect all the Titans."

"The Titans? Is that what you queer folk call yourselves?"

"Got a problem with it?" Robin's teeth were clenched and his fists were balled up tightly.

"Not really," Scorpio seemed indifferent. "Hey Starry!"

The alien girl continued shouting, now in English.

"Traitor...I did not think that I would have to see your horrible face again…Back as though you can fix things...It is too late now!" Starfire swooped down, picking up a sizable rock and aiming it at Scorpio's head.

"Starry, put down the rock..." Scorpio flew up to Starfire, taking the rock from her hand. "C'mon, I know I don't exactly deserve the red carpet treatment, but after three million light-years and seventeen hundred Earth phone books, I think I'm entitled to a better reception than that."

"I...no you do not...but...I..." Starfire couldn't help but stutter. When she had been together with Scorpio, he was rather good looking. Two years later, he qualified as totally hot, almost topping even Robin...Starfire shook her head. Almost.

"I thought so." Scorpio smiled his charming smile.

On the ground, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin were watching.

"I don't like him." Raven's eyes were filled with distaste.

"Me either..." Beast Boy transformed into a tiny green bird and flew up to Scorpio, pecking at his face a few times in a feeble attempt to help Starfire out.

"Disgusting little fiend..." Scorpio unleashed a powerful bright blue starbolt, sending Beast Boy soaring back downwards.

"Are you okay?" Raven used her powers to create a trampoline of sorts, so that it wouldn't hurt as much when the changeling hit the ground.

"Ow...thanks Rae...ow..."

Raven's eyes were flashing, hatred quickly taking over. No one touched Beast Boy, not when she was around.

After exchanging a few more quiet words with Scorpio, Starfire flew to the ground in defeat. The other three Titans gathered around her.

"I need a place to stay..." Scorpio touched down as well. "I was hoping I could maybe spend a few days here..."

"The motel's full." Raven's eyes narrowed menacingly.

"Well you guys have a whole tower, and there are only five of you..."

"That doesn't mean we have room." Beast Boy sided with Raven, especially after getting shot down with a starbolt.

"Aw...c'mon guys, we can always make room...RIGHT?" Cyborg received questioning looks from all the Titans.

"Excuse us." Robin pulled his friends inside the Tower, leaving Scorpio to wait outside.

"What do you MEAN we can make room for one more?" Beast Boy looked confused and somewhat betrayed.

"I do not wish for him to be near me!" Starfire's face was mixed with emotions.

"Look, if we don't keep that freak in check, he could wreck havoc on the entire city. That guy's probably the evil equivalent of Starfire." A dawning of comprehension came upon the younger Titans.

Scorpio was to stay.

* * *

"You haven't changed a bit." Scorpio put his arm around Starfire. She shook him off, annoyed. 

"That is none of your concern any longer. You are my ex-boyfriend. You should not even be here!" Robin sighed with relief. So there was still a chance...

"Aw...c'mon Starry..." Scorpio took her by the shoulders and positioned her so that she was looking into his eyes.

Those eyes.

The electric blue eyes that Starfire had fallen in love with in the first place. On the other hand, Starfire had never even seen Robin's eyes. How she wished she could...

"Look, Starry, can we just talk?" Starfire blinked, suddenly realizing how Scorpio had been addressing her for the past twenty minutes. She hadn't been called Starry in a long time. Slowly she nodded. "Uh...alone?" The alien girl took Scorpio's hand and led him to the entrance of the roof. As soon as they were gone, Beast Boy busted up.

"Starry? What a wannabe freak!"

Robin's teeth were grinding together.

"Hey, uh...ya'll okay?" Cyborg noticed the nasty expression on Robin's face.

"I'm just DUCKY!" The Boy Wonder stormed off.

"...ducky?"

* * *

"Starry, c'mon. I need you to understand..." 

"There is not anything to understand, for I understand perfectly. I do not wish to see you any longer." Scorpio looked her in the eyes. It was melting Starfire inside out.

"Starry, I want you to come home."

"Wha-?" Those piercing electric blue eyes...

"Starry, I'm sorry. I really am for...what happened two years ago. I swear, I didn't mean for it to...well..."

"I..."

"Starry, I'm still in love with you. I always have been. I simply went mad when I found out that you'd left. I swear, I wept solidly for ten minutes."

"Ten? I am very touched." Starfire's tongue dripped with Earthen sarcasm, something not customary to her, but on this occasion, it was defiantly required.

"Starry, I want you to come home and stop with this...absurd Titans business!"

"Absurd? Is that what you think my friends and I are? We save the city every day-"

"That's splendid, but I love you...and I know you still love me..." Starfire felt as though she was falling into those endless blue eyes. She tried to move but couldn't. She seemed to be frozen solid. What was going on?

"Come home Starry..." Scorpio was moving in to kiss her, and Starfire didn't seem to have any power over her body...

* * *

Hmm...I think I'll end there. CLIFFHANGER! Mwahahahaha...yeah I'm evil like that...unless you don't like this fic in which case I am doing you no harm...darn... 

Love,

SushiChica

_Edited 6/21/05_


	3. Discussions of the Past Part 2

I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS (when I write them) mwahahahahaha! I'm so evil, leaving you all to rot in wait to see what happens to poor Starfire, seemingly frozen while Scorpio attempts to kiss her. Reviewers, I love you all more than you can imagine. I was actually really surprised when so many ppl reviewed just two chapters. I'm so grateful! Thanks SO much.

Thanks especially to: HelgaMoon, who has great fics and has reviewed every single fic I've written...'cept Toxic but I don't really care. Thanks for being there. Another BIG thanks to StarFireFlower, for always being there to talk to me, insisting what I say isn't _completely_ idiotic...hehe...and for just being a great friend and reviewer. (READ BOTH HELGAMOON AND STARFIREFLOWER'S FICS AS SOON AS YOU FINNISH MINE! Read both of HelgaMoon's and StarFireFlower's Once Again, Going Home, and Complicated a continuing series Okay? Okie!)

Chapter Dedication: To Jennifer. You are such an awesome person. You're strength and endurance in tae kwan do amazes me beyond belief. You are one of the friendliest people I know. Don't lose that quality, and don't lose Henry (JK about Henry, JK...have you given him up for Frank? DONT BEAT ME UP NEXT CLASS...plz?) I know we're always making fun of you, but we all love you. You're the best.

Disclaimer: Does it LOOK like I own the Teen Titans, what with this state-of-the-crap laptop and rundown (but positively lovable) house? No I didn't think so.

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ THIS OR DIE!

On Saturday, I'm off to Japan and Hong Kong on VACAY FOR TWO AND A HALF WEEKS! (aren't I lucky?) So imma try to fit as many chapters in as possible before I go, okay? THANK YOU!

Okay, here's what you've all been waiting for...

* * *

Raven found herself floating silently just beneath the roof of Titans Tower, listening to Scorpio's absolutely revolting speech. Something wasn't right though. Starfire seemed to be struggling against invisible bonds as the unwelcome guest neared her for a kiss. Raven had only seconds to come up with a plan to aid her friend and even less time to execute it. In two swift movements, the psychic flew forward and clocked Scorpio in the head with a well aimed kick, knocking him unconscious and preventing him from getting too close to Starfire. As though suddenly released from tight bonds, the alien girl collapsed, trying to smile at Raven. 

"Th-thank you friend, for your assistance...I was frozen...he..." Starfire's eyes suddenly seemed slightly glazed. "IS HE UNHARMED?" Raven took note of the strange glaze in the red head's eyes as she swooped down to check on the unconscious alien on the floor.

"Uh...Star...?"

"Oh, he is injured! My dear Scorpio...!"

"I thought so," Raven gave Starfire a good whack in the head.

"OW!" Starfire looked a bit annoyed, but the glaze was gone.

"You okay now?"

"Yes...I am...fine..." Starfire shook her head. "What has happened?"

"I think you're ex over here is a little to charming for your own good." Raven helped the Tamaranian up and lead her to the stairs into the Tower.

"...What of Scorpio? Shall we carry him in?" Starfire was no longer under her old boyfriend's influence, but being a rather kindhearted person in general, she was concerned for the well being of all...even Scorpio.

"Eh...he'll wake up eventually." Raven was tempted to give Scorpio a second kick for hurting Beast Boy, but for Starfire's sake resisted the urge and lead her friend down the stairs.

On the roof of Titans Tower, quite near the entrance to the stairwell, a small light exploded, black veins of power crawling along it's shattered pieces.

It was well past midnight, and once again, Starfire sat on the roof of Titans Tower. There was even more to think about then the night before. Why was Scorpio back anyway? If he had wanted to find her so badly, Starfire was sure that it would've taken less than two years. So why was he suddenly back, and just as she found herself falling for-

"We meet again, Starfire." Robin took a seat beside his friend, staring at the moon, then at the girl beside to him.

"Yes. I have much more to think about tonight, as you might imagine." Starfire sighed.

"No kidding." Robin almost laughed. "To tell you the truth, the reason I'm up here right now is because of you."

"What did I...?"

"Last night, you told me that the roof was the best place to think. I had some thinking to do myself...so I ended up here." Starfire smiled kindly, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes, it is a good place to think, this roof."

"I…uh…I don't mean to pry, but..." Robin hesitated, brushing his hair back with one hand. "Well, it's really none of my business but...who is this Scorpio guy, really?" Starfire sighed.

"That is a complicated question which you ask."

"If you don't wanna talk about it then-"

"No, I shall tell you." Starfire closed her eyes, concentrating. "Scorpio comes from a family of thirteen children including he. Each child was named after a sign of the Zodiac."

"But I thought there were only twelve-"

"That is true, but Gemini is a twin." Starfire smiled at Robin's slight confusion. "My best friend on my planet, however, was a girl by the name of Taurus. She was...killed...at the hands of the Gordanians..." Starfire shuddered, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Her brother, Scorpio, came to me after..._it_...happened. He was kind and comforted me. I fell in love with his eyes the moment I saw them. They are a glorious blue. Soon we were...as you say…'going out'?" Robin nodded and Starfire, noting his approval at her correct word usage, continued. "A few months after, he asked if I would like to . I came mere minutes early...and..." Starfire sniffled, "I...I entered to find him...how is it that you say it on Earth? Kissing? Yes, kissing...someone else...he yelled at me, threatened me...and so I fled and never returned..."

"God, Star..." Robin was trying to understand how Starfire had become the bubbly personality of the present when so much darkness laced her past. "The...the someone else you said..."

"Blackfire." Another two tears escaped Starfire's eyes. Suddenly she shivered, rubbing her slim fingers up and down her arms to generate heat.

"Are you cold?" Robin quickly took off his cape and wrapped it around Starfire's shoulders.

"Thank you friend Robin." Starfire pulled the cape around herself tightly. She could smell the cheap hair gel on the fabric that enveloped her being. It was strangely comforting...

"No problem." Robin looked at the girl beside him. "You know, Scorpio has got to be a complete idiot."

"Why...?"

"How could he just give up someone like you? I mean, you're intelligent and beautiful and...just...amazing..." Robin caught himself before he completely humiliated himself. "Well, you get the idea. I'm just saying that anyone who would even think of leaving you is a loser." Starfire's eyes were sparkling even brighter than before.

"Th...thank you..." The alien girl smiled, "You are enticing me to feeling abundantly better..." Starfire shivered again, in spite of the cape that was draped around her back. "I believe I shall retire to my room now. It is getting rather frigid." The girl stood up and began floating back towards the stairs.

"Night then, Star." Robin, too, stood up. Suddenly, Starfire spun around and flew back to Robin, taking him by complete surprise as she threw her arms around his neck and nestled her face into her his shoulder.

"Thank you...for being my best friend..." Robin wrapped his arms around Starfire's waist, continually reminding himself that this sudden embrace was the result of friendship and nothing more. Nevertheless, as his hand brushed against the skin on the lower half of her back, neither could help but shiver.

"You want me to go back inside with you?"

"I would like that...very much..."

* * *

In the shadows of the tower, floating just below the roof, Scorpio, who had regained his consciousness since the afternoon's little episode, watched as the scene between Robin and Starfire unfolded. He caught his breath when he saw Starfire's eyes. They were sparkling like bright, everlasting emeralds. Though a normally enthusiastic girl, Scorpio had seen Starfire's eyes sparkling so brightly only once before. 

The last time had been with him.

"So that's it." Scorpio's face was twisted with hatred as Starfire flung her arms around Robin, "That's why you won't return to me. You are in love with another. Well that can be easily altered I suppose..." Scorpio's expression only got nastier when he saw Robin slowly put his arms around _his_ girl. "When there's a problem, always treat the source." Scorpio vanished into the shadows once again.

* * *

Robin took Starfire down the stairs and led her into her room. He turned to leave, but Starfire had a different idea. 

"Stay...please? Until I am asleep..." Starfire slid into her bed, the cape still around her shoulders, and Robin took a seat in a small chair in the corner of her room. "Thank you Robin..." Almost as soon as Starfire's head hit the pillow, she was out.

Robin took some time to carefully examine the room he was in, having never entered it before. It was not as pink as he expected it to be. Sure, there was the odd pink pillow here and there, but it was more in tones of white and purple. Calming colors.

Robin sat back and thought about what he had said to Starfire only minutes before.

_"How could he just give up someone like you? I mean, you're intelligent and beautiful and...just...amazing...well, you get the idea. I'm just saying that anyone who would even think of leaving you is a loser."_

Very slowly, Robin rose from the chair he had been sitting in and went to the side of Starfire's head and leaned down, lightly kissing the top of her forehead.

"I'd never leave you..."

Starfire stirred slightly and Robin jumped back, afraid he had awoken the girl. Realizing that he hadn't, he sighed with relief and, as quietly as he could, exited the room.

"You'd better watch it." Robin spun around to see Scorpio behind him.

"Watch what?"

"That would be my girlfriend you had your arms all over." Scorpio's eyes narrowed and a blue starbolt formed in his hand.

"Well she doesn't seem to be all too fond of you." Robin withdrew his bo-staff, ready to fight if necessary.

"She's simply shocked with happiness because of my sudden appearance."

"Well I don't know about happiness, but I'd be shocked too if I caught _my_ boyfriend making out with my sister then freaks out on me and doesn't contact me for two years."

"Strike one human scum." Scorpio shot the starbolt at Robin's feet. The Boy Wonder, true to his name, quickly danced out of the way. The alien boy prepared another starbolt, this one visibly stronger than the last. "Your stomach is next, and this time I won't miss."

* * *

ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! I don't know if this one's as dramatic as the first...(hehe) but I hope it's at least somewhat worthy of your attention. Thank you to everybody! (as of right now, I don't even know who I'm thanking so...yeah...hehe...anyways, the update should come soon...maybe tomorrow or the next day...prolly the next day. Now go review! 

Love, SushiChica aka Linka

PS: Oh, did you like the very, very, VERY light fluff? I couldn't put in too much, not yet, but I hope you enjoyed the torture...I mean the teaser...hehe...Anywho...um...bye I guess...until next time!

_Edited 6/22/05_


	4. Befriending the Titans

Here I go again! The much anticipated (at least I hope it was much anticipated...) fourth chapter is here! A day or two ago I left you all in agitation with a cliffhanger. Robin and Starfire had met on the roof and had a lovely conversation. Little did they know, they were being watched by none other than SCORPIO! Starfire gets cold and Robin escorts her back to her room where he stays until Starfire falls asleep. Then, he returns to the outside world and is almost hit with a starbolt, compliments of Scorpio. An epic battle seems to be emerging. What shall happen next? (Bum bum bum!) You'll soon know. Just ignore my stupidness and keep reading...hehe...

Chapter Dedication: To Vivian. Yeah, you kick my ass every day in tae kwan do, but we're always laughing in the end. JENNIFER LIKES FRANK...ewewewewewew...oh and the Albert who's a white belt (dont know if you know him...) yeah he's a perv...he kept stairing at me and Christina...ewewewewew...okay this isn't the place for that, I know. Moving on...I love ya, you're awsome. Next up, portable red one stripe...aka portable blackstripe.

Disclaimer: Uh...right now, I'm writing this sitting in an extreamly tiny room filled with boxes and random junk computer parts and a broken telephone. Oh yeah, I totally own the Teen Titans. NOT.

And now we begin:

* * *

"Which of you morons is fighting at this time of night _now?_" Raven's door slid open, her eyes flooding with hatred at the sight of Scorpio. 

"We were just solving a little dispute over territory." Scorpio still held the starbolt in his hand.

"Star...is...not...territory..." Robin entire body was tensed at hearing the unwelcome alien describe Starfire the way he did. "She ... is ... a ... living ... being ... who ... can ... and ... will ... make ... her ... own ... decisions ..."

"Really? You couldn't possibly have...feelings for her could you?"

"I don't have feelings for her! I protect her just as I protect all the other Titans!" (A/N: Robin's in denial…)

"Solving a dispute?" Raven grinned evilly, her eyes turning red and her voice distorting, "Allow me to do the honors!" The Goth pulled her arm back and launched it at Scorpio, slamming into his jaw. At the sight of his limp body, Raven calmed down and returned to normal once again. "Solved." She shrugged and returned to her room. (A/N: Raven saves the day once again! I have no idea why I have her continually protecting his victims except for the fact that she hates Scorpi-Boy...I don't know...I kinda like the idea of her continually knocking him out though...)

"Wait, what do we do about...?"

"Just leave him. He'll wake up eventually." From inside her bedroom, Raven smiled to herself.

Robin shrugged and dragged himself to his room. He was glad that Raven had ended the fight. The last thing Robin felt like doing at one in the morning was waging war with Starfire's psychotic ex-boyfriend, fully equipped with alien powers.

* * *

Why did that pinhead have to wake her up? Now it would take an eternity to get back to sleep again. Starbolts at one in the morning. Raven wanted to drill a few air holes into that thick skull of Scorpio's. Who did he think he was, trying to make moves on Star when he knew she didn't want him to? Couldn't he see that Starfire wasn't his anymore? She obviously belonged to someone else now. Raven chuckled. Robin. Starfire. Could the two be any more obvious? Better question: Could the two be any more dense? 

Speaking of relationships...

Where did she and Beast Boy stand, anyways? As far as she could tell, they were just a sliver above friendship. His words bounced around in Raven's head.

"If you ever need anything, my door's always open."

Why did guys have to be so...difficult?

* * *

"Beat a Madonna, you one man zoo!" Cyborg maneuvered the buttons on his controller carefully, swerving Psymon out of the way of a tree. 

"I just did!" Beast Boy made Moby slide off a large ramp and perform a Vacation.

"Man..." SSX3 was dominating the morning once again.

"I WIN!" Cyborg slid Psymon to a stop at the end of the course and threw his controller up into the air.

"Nooooooo!" Beast Boy buried his head into his hands.

"It's just a game Beast Boy..." Raven flipped a page in her book.

"But...but..."

"Hey, where are Robin, Star, and Scorpi-freak?" Cyborg looked around the room and noticed their absence.

"Hey maybe Star and Robin...you know..." A large book surrounded by a supernatural black power landed on Beast Boy's head.

"Don't be vulgar." Raven's eyes narrowed, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for what she had done. Maybe she should have used a lighter book... "They were confronted by the Unwelcome One at one in the morning, so they have good reason to be sleeping in...NOT together you perverted..."

"Good morning Earthlings!" Scorpio appeared at the doorway to the living room, beaming like a flashlight.

"Here we go..." Raven promptly left the area, retreating back into her room. Cyborg and Beast Boy ignored the alien all together, too involved with the slope they were riding down.

"What're you playing?"

"SSX3," Cyborg barely spared Scorpio a glance.

The alien sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. These two were the video game drones. If they were going to be this hard to reach, that freak Goth and Starfire would be impossible. Robin, well, it didn't really matter with him.

"Would you mind if I tried?" Beast Boy and Cyborg both swung their heads around to look at Scorpio in surprise.

"What?"

"Can I try?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy grinned at each other evilly.

"Sure. Sit down."

Beast Boy hooked up an extra controller and restarted the game while Cyborg demonstrated how to use the buttons. The last step, Beast Boy had said, was for Scorpio to choose a character.

"Well, you can't have Moby, he's mine, and Cy likes Psymon, Robin plays with Mac, Starfire uses Elise, and the one time we got Raven to play, she was Zoe, so you're pretty much left with Allegra, Viggo, Kaori, Nate, and Griff.

Scorpio chose Viggo.

Cyborg selected the easiest course on the easiest mountain.

Snow Jam. Peak One.

"Filet O' Stalefish baby!" Beast Boy jabbed his buttons quickly.

"While ya'll were doing your wimpy fried-fish trick, I did an ubertrick!" Cyborg slid off an edge.

Scorpio kept silent, making his way down the mountain. The yelling match between Cyborg and Beast Boy continued and the two were becoming more careless, both slamming into trees left and right. Neither noticed the blond haired Viggo surpass their own characters on the way down the mountain.

* * *

Starfire slowly opened her eyes, light pouring though her window. After staring at the ceiling for a few unsettling seconds, she rose, greeting the morning sun with a smile. As the covers slid off of her body, she noticed an unfamiliar object wrapped around her shoulders. 

Robin's cape.

The events of the past night came flooding back to her, and she couldn't help but continue hugging the cape to her slim frame. The cape...it smelled like a mixture of hair gel and sweat. Starfire smiled.

It smelled like Robin.

The alien girl wanted to keep the cape and never give it back, it's scent so familiar in so many ways, but that wouldn't be right. She had to return it. It was the least she could do for Robin's hospitality the night before. He didn't have to cheer her up. He could have completely ignored her all together.

He hadn't.

* * *

"How you beat both of us four times in a row?" Cyborg was practically bowing at Scorpio's feet, respect for the suddenly welcome alien flooding through him at an alarming rate. Beast Boy was quite literally bowing at Scorpio's feet. 

"Teach us, oh Master of SSX3."

"I'll teach you another time. Right now I have some business to attend to." Cyborg shrugged, just reminding Scorpio to come back soon, but Beast Boy went chasing after him.

"Dude, whatever you need, I'd be honored to help you."

"I'm glad. Do me a favor would you?"

"Anything..."

"I need some assistance..."

* * *

"Miss Raven?" Scorpio knocked on the cold steel door before him. 

"State your name in business. I'll consider your request, then probably ignore you. However, there is a slight chance that I'll come out and talk to you. Step any closer and you die. Thank you have a nice day." Scorpio heard a few clicks, signifying that the recording was over and that the real Raven inside was listening.

"It's me, Scorp-"

"Most definitely denied." A cold voice rang out from behind the door, causing Scorpio to shudder. What was _with _that girl?

"Aww...c'mon Rae. He's not so bad..." Beast Boy stood beside Scorpio. The door suddenly slid open quickly. An arm surged out of the tiny crack and grabbed the Changeling, dragging him inside.

"He's got bad vibes about him Beast Boy. I can feel it. Just because he beat both you and Cyborg on Ruthless Ridge doesn't mean that-"

"How'd you know he-"

"How else could he have gained your utmost respect?"

"Okay, okay, good point, but still..."

"Beast Boy, use your head! That guy tried to starbolt you to kingdom come yesterday afternoon! I'm only looking out for you..." Raven was glad that her room was so dark, for she was blushing furiously, "...a-and the rest of the Titans..."

Beast Boy grinned slyly, patting the empath on the back.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful...and I'll remember your advice about Scorpio." Beast Boy exited the room quickly. 'Whoa, was I actually in Raven's room by invitation?...I must be irresistible...I can't believe she was blushing...I barely even noticed it but it was there...'

"Well? What's the verdict? Can I talk to her?" Scorpio looked a bit impatient.

"She's...she's not in the best mood right now. We can come back later. Do you wanna try the GameStation again?" Scorpio smiled and laughed heartily.

"Why not?"

Under Scorpio's smile, however, there was an agitated frown. It was clear that he wasn't going to make any progress with Raven, at least not without some...persuasion. Unfortunately, in order for him to convince her, she'd have to open her door first...

* * *

The end to chapter four has come. Sorry! I hope you liked it. Not much of a cliffhanger I guess. I used all my cliffhanging talents on the last two. Anyways, imma go work on the next chapter now, okay? Okay! 

Love always,  
SushiChica aka Linka

_Edited 6/22/05_


	5. Raven Goes Vegetarian

Yay! Here's the fifth chapter! I'm so grateful to ALL of my reviewers. I'm so happy you like my fic! I was kinda surprised I got so many good reviews...thanks SO much. I love all of ya! Thanks for actually sparing my fic some time!

Okay, lets get started.

Chapter Dedication: To Christina, the only person in tae kwan do that our dear friend Jennifer is afraid to spar. Hehe...we have some demonic Christmas Party planning to do, dont we? Jennifer...Frank...oh dear this year's gonna be interesting now that we have actual proof to go on...mwahahaha...No, seriously, he LIKES her, like, a LOT...n she's all flirty with him...of course she's the same way with Calvin...Matthew...Henry...like every guy in tkd...anyways, you're awsome. Love ya!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Anyone who would like to dispute with me on this subject can contact my friend Carolyn, for she is the closest thing I have to a lawyer. Actually, she's certifiably insane and she eats too much chocolate n burns ppl with hot glue guns but hey, she knew that Bob was a builder so I suppose that she's politically "in the know"...

Let the fun begin...

* * *

Robin could hear someone knocking on his door. He didn't really feel like answering it. Another knock, harder this time. Robin sighed and climbed out of his bed, not really all that ready to wake up yet. 

Starfire stood before him.

"I wish to return the cape to you friend Robin, and also I am wishing to thank you for your hospitality. I am greatly in your debt." Starfire smiled and passed the cape to Robin.

"Any time Star." This made Starfire blush slightly as she turned to leave. "…Any time..."

* * *

"Greetings friends! Shall we commence in eating the feast of breakfasting?" Starfire looked worried as Beast Boy and Cyborg sat at the table, glairing at each other menacingly. 

"Tofu."

"Meat."

"Tofu."

"Meat."

"Friends, what is it that is troubling you?"

"Tofu."

"Meat."

"Tofu."

"Meat."

"Don't worry Starfire. It's just the timeless classic war between the carnivore and the vegetarian." Raven appeared from behind the door, pulling Starfire into the kitchen. "C'mon, lets make some food for everyone. By the time those two idiots are done fighting it'll be time for dinner."

"Shall I make pudding?" Raven looked slightly alarmed.

"Ah...Star...how about just making a regular breakfast?"

"Would you ladies like some assistance?" Scorpio glided into the kitchen. Raven spun around, her eyes hooded but glowing.

"Not from you. We already have all the pudding this household needs. Get out of the kitchen before I get so mad that I kill you. I can, you know..." Scorpio tried to make eye contact with the psychic, but with the hood and her anger causing her eyes to glow, it was impossible.

"I'm truly sorry if I've offended you in any way, miss." Scorpio bowed.

"Save the sweet talk. It doesn't affect me. In the words of whatever-her-name-is- Kerry, shove it!" (A/N: sorry, I couldn't resist. It's not an insult to her, I just wanted to use that line and since I forget her first name Kerry said it first, I figured, why not?) Raven sent a blast of dark energy hurdling in Scorpio's direction, causing him to go flying backwards and eventually crash into the dining table.

"Why does she hate me?" Beast Boy winced at the familiar words, turning his attention away from the argument at hand.

"She...kinda...hates...everyone..." Memories, good and bad, were coming back to him. Memories that he was trying to get over were forcing their way into his mind.

"Great..." Scorpio slouched to the table.

"Morning everyone..." Robin entered the scene, looking weary with a lopsided grin on his face at the sight of Starfire. She returned the smile while flipping two pancakes, one soy and one regular.

"Good morning, friend Robin."

"Seriously, Robin, would you rather have tofu or meat?"

"Sorry, B, but I'd have to say meat."

"THANK YOU!" Cyborg slammed his fist down on the table.

"Traitor..." Beast Boy's eyes narrowed. Robin held up his hands in the universal sign for peace.

"Sorry, I'm just not a tofu person."

"Breakfast is served friends!" Starfire and Raven came out of the kitchen, plates and pans layered on their arms. They distributed both tofu and non tofu breakfast items before taking a seat and picking up some food themselves.

"Rae, I think you made a mistake." Cyborg pointed to a pancake that Raven had just picked up. "That's a tofu pancake."

"...So…what's your point?"

"HA! SEE? SOMEONE'S FINALLY SIDING WITH ME!" Beast Boy jumped up onto his chair, shaking an accusing finger at Cyborg.

"Uh...Rae...?"

"What!"

Robin reached over and felt her forehead.

"Her temperature seems normal..." Raven pushed his hand away.

"Of course it's normal! Why wouldn't it be?"

"Rae, think about it." Cyborg looked her straight in the eye and spoke slowly, as though she were three. "You. Are. Eating. A. _Tofu_. Pancake." He put a good amount of emphasis on the word tofu.

"...And...?"

"Friends! How is it that you are enjoying the feast of breakfasting?" Starfire smiled brightly, oblivious to the conversation that had taken place before she had spoken.

"Yeah..."

"It's great, Star."

"Wonderful Starry!" Scorpio got a few sour looks for that comment.

"SOMEONE'S SIDING WITH ME!'

"Pretty good..."

Starfire was pleased that she had accomplished making a good Earth breakfast.

* * *

Raven pushed open the cold steel door of her dark room and stood at the entrance, gazing inside. It was so dark. That was the way she liked it...right? Cold. Dark. Alone. 

_Alone?_

Yes, alone.

_You like being alone?_

Yes, I prefer being alone.

_Do you? Do you really?_

Yes.

_Are you sure?_

Yes.

_Positive?_

YES.

_But what about Beast Boy?_

Why am I talking to myself?

_Beats me. Don't change the subject._

What if I don't wanna talk about the subject?

_Well I am your mind...if you didn't wanna talk about the subject, aka Beast Boy, we wouldn't be. Seeing as how we've carried on this lovely conversation for a while now, I think that you would like to discuss Beast Boy._

I do not. Don't be ridiculous. Oh God, this is ridiculous. I'M TALKING TO MYSELF!

_That's not really the point. Now about Beast Boy..._

I DON'T want to talk about him.

_Yes, you do._

No, I don't.

_Yes, you do._

NO, I don't.

_YES, you do._

"I DON'T!" Raven clamped a hand over her mouth. She had just screamed 'I don't' aloud.

"Wow...uh...Rae, you okay?" Raven spun around to see Beast Boy behind her.

"I'm fine."

"...Are you sure?"

"I'm FINE." Beast Boy hesitated, then smiled.

"Okay. I just wanted to say...thanks...for...you know...the whole tofu thing..."

Raven smiled. Beast Boy's eyes popped open. Raven, Psychic Goth Queen of Jump City, her Royal Telekeneticness, was smiling. _At him._

"Hey, are you okay?" Raven waved a hand in front of Beast Boy's face.

"Yeah...I'm great..." Beast Boy turned and walked off in a daze. Raven's smile would keep him like that for hours on end.

* * *

"Hey, Starry, would you mind if we had...another talk...? You know, where we could be a little more...rational?" Scorpio hooked his arm around Starfire's, leading her up to the roof again. Starfire yanked her arm away. 

"What is it that you mean, _more rational?_"

"Yeah, what'd you do to her?" Cyborg looked over at the two from the table. Robin was too angry to speak.

"I did nothing. Your precious Starfire nearly attacked me yesterday!" Starfire screamed and chucked a starbolt at him.

"I DID NO SUCH THING..."

"See? There she goes again!" Scorpio dodged the starbolt gracefully.

"Sorry, Star, but I do think that you should at least listen to the guy..." Robin stood quickly, getting as close as possible to Cyborg's face without touching it.

"You don't know what he did to her. You have no right to tell her to listen to him. YOU don't know what could happen if we leave her alone with him. What you SHOULD know is that Starfire would never attack someone irrationally like that." Robin's voice was barely audible, but Cyborg nodded, understanding.

"Sorry, man." The half robot turned to look at Scorpio. "Whatever you have to say to Star, you can say in front of us." Surprisingly, the alien boy nodded.

"You make an excellent point." He suddenly began speaking rapidly in a rather familiar yet unknown language. Robin and Cyborg groaned.

It was Tamaranian.

"So much for that idea..." Cyborg's eyes wandered to a gaming magazine that was set on the table beside him. Robin, on the other hand, watched the conversation intently. Starfire was lost in Scorpio's eyes. Again. They were getting...glazed? Quite suddenly, Starfire's voice lost it's angry edge and her face seemed a bit more...caring? Something wasn't right. Something wasn't the way it should be.

* * *

Another kinda-sorta-cliffhanger. Only not. Hmmm more of a Raven BB chapter...hehe...Raven's talkin to herself...sorry if it was short...Change of plans actually, imma take my laptop with me to Japan, so I will be updating. Once school starts, though, I'll only be updating on the weekends. Sorry! I hope you liked that chapter. The next one should be up...by tomorrow! Okay? Okie! 

Love forever,

Linka aka SushiChica

_Edited 6/22/05_


	6. Love, Hate, and Fried Insides

I'm baaaaaack! I'm sorry, really, I am, but I went on vacation for two weeks in Japan and Hong Kong (as I SAID I would...) and it's not like I could just break into some random person's house and hotwire they're computer all the while saying "Sorry, I just need to update my fic, it'll only take like three hours..." ...actually...that woulda been awesome...I'll have to remember to do that next time I go...aren't I just an angel? Lol, anyways, AAAAAAAAA "BETROTHED" IS GONNA SHOW SOON! It's the next one after "X" so yeah. Now THERE's a must see. I mean, thats just awsome. Imma borrow my neighbor's television...YAY! Imma tape it too...oh and I recently saw "Masks". OH MY GOSH when I heard the conversation at the end with Robin and Starfire, I was like cryin the Pacific Ocean. My mom thought I was going through some mental breakdown or something...sigh...she just doesn't understand...it was SO SAD...yeah I get really emotional over the Teen Titans...Robin kept slamming doors on her face though...I got kinda mad about that... ANYWAYS you guys want me to shut up and start the fic now, right? I thought so. Bear with me through the disclaimer and the dedication and all your needs shall be satisfied...I hope...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, dontcha think I'd be flying first class to Japan instead of Economy? Yeah that's what I thought... (I just got off of a nineteen hour plane ride...don't even ask, I will totally freak out on ya...)

Dedication: To Sarah. You are such an awesome cousin...of course you're like a million feet taller than me but I can still easily win a wrestling match with you...now Laura's a different story...hehehe Love ya

Let the sixth chapter commence... (laughs evilly)...(well, actually...hmm...okay I have no idea of what I'm doing right now...)

* * *

Starfire could feel herself getting dizzy, lost in Scorpio's everlasting electric blue eyes. A rush of mixed emotions came to her as her mind was suddenly no longer her own. She had no control as to what she was thinking, and as strange new ideas began to emerge, her feelings were beginning to agree. Her voice was softening as she continued to speak to Scorpio; her mouth was smiling. 

_Why ever did I think that Scorpio was so truly terrible? He is quite the gentleman. Of course! He is my most glorious boyfriend!_

Starfire laughed merrily at something her 'most glorious boyfriend' had said.

_He is so kind! I never should have left him! I have been very bad. But Scorpio does not mind..._

"...Star?" Starfire turned to see Robin and Cyborg, looking rather concerned at her sudden shift of actions. Hate surged through her veins like a lake of fire when she focused more carefully on the Boy Wonder.

_I have caused myself to be angry with dear Scorpio for this glimpork?_

Starfire glared at Robin, turned back to Scorpio, smiled, then said something dismissive in Tamaranian.

_Why ever was I so unwise? Why have I even joined this tekari'ous team? And...why…can I not stop looking at the glimpork Robin...?_

_**Because you're in love with him you dolt.**_

_I am not!_

The sudden presence of a vaguely familiar monotone voice that so contrasted her own startled Starfire.

_**Oh, please. It's painfully obvious. Stop being an idiot and concentrate on breaking away from Scorpio's grasp on your mind.**_

_He has no grasp on my mind! He is my most glorious boyfriend! He would not 'grasp my mind', as you say!_

_**You are not Scorpio's girlfriend. You are in love with ROBIN. Do you need me to spell it for you?**_

_I am NOT in love with such a glimpork! _

Starfire shook her head, not quite sure that her claims were accurate. Was it just her or was the room getting a bit fuzzy? Scorpio's smiling face seemed somewhat distant...

_If I do not love him...then why...can I not stop looking at him? Why is it that I am getting these uncontrollable feelings when..._

_That uncontrollable feeling is hate, my dear._

A calm, soothing voice came from yet another part of Starfire's head.

_Yes..._ Starfire thought _Indeed...It must be hate..._

**_Stop listening to that other voice! _**The monotone voice growled, annoyed.

_No, my dear, stop listening to the monotonous freak. Scorpio is the one you love. You always have._

_**CAN IT SCORPIO!**_

_I'm not Scorpio. He is Starfire's boyfriend whom she loves dearly. I am Starfire's inner voice. You, on the other hand, are quite the intruder..._

_Please...I do not know whom to believe...if one of you might just...leave...I am sure I would understand..._

_An excellent idea. Monotone, leave._

_**I know and you know that you're Scorpio so do yourself a favor and get out of Starfire's head.**_

_And I suppose that you're going to make me?_

_**You're quite correct.**_

_What is it that is happening? _Starfire was not in the least understanding the conversation taking place in her mind.

**_Star, I'm really sorry about this, but it's for the best..._** The monotone spoke her next words very quietly. **_Azarath Metreon Zinthos..._**

Scorching pain shot through every part of Starfire's already unusually frail body. Her eyes became wide and she was no longer smiling. The alien boy before her actually looked somewhat concerned.

"Starry?" The alien girl let out a scream of anguish then crumpled to the floor. As she did, Scorpio could feel himself lose his control over her mind. "Starry!"

"STARFIRE!"

Pain. Sharp, terrible pain.

Dizziness.

Spinning.

Black.

Shouting.

_**I'm sorry Starfire...**_

Drops, cold and wet, on her face.

Something warm pressed against her forehead.

Nothing.

* * *

(A/N: Do you people have ANY idea how much I am DYING to leave off right here? It's KILLING ME not to make this a cliff, but then it'd be too short. Besides, I owe you guys an extra long chapter for all the time I made you wait while I was in Japan. AGGG I wanna cliff this SOOO FRIKIN BAD but I cant. I just cant. You guys owe me. Every single one of you. Ahh...enjoy the rest...-grumble-)

* * *

"Star?" Starfire could feel a cool cloth sweeping over her forehead. Someone was leaning over her, holding the moist towel. Someone large. 

"Cyborg?" The half robot jumped back in surprise, sending the cloth flying out of his hand.

"Whoa! Star! You're awake! Finally!"

"What is it that has happened-" Cyborg wasn't listening, rather preoccupied fumbling with the controls to the intercom on his arm.

"HEY, YA'LL BETTER GET DOWN HERE! STAR'S AWAKE!" His voice carried throughout Titans Tower. The first through the door was Robin, who happened to be conveniently waiting just outside. He had been spending all his time lingering by the alien girl's door, refusing to take part in anything other than waiting for Starfire to wake up.

Robin spared no thought to an elegant entry, instead choosing to bowl the door over and slide to a stop beside Starfire's bedside.

"Feeling better?" The alien girl smiled kindly, though she still felt rather lifeless.

"Yes, I am...somewhat undamaged. What is it that has happened to me though? I remember the feast of breakfast, then a great and terrible pain...someone yelling my name...then the room was spinning...I could not see...someone apologized to me...drops on my face...something warm pressed against my forehead, just here..." Starfire pointed to a specific spot and Robin tilted his head slightly downwards, shadowing the light red haze that tinted his face. "...but then I remember no more..."

"Wait, you don't remember your conversation with-"

"FINALLY! It took ya long enough to wake up!" Beast Boy burst into the room, Raven just behind.

"Good to have you back Starfire..." The telekinetic actually smiled, but it held little joy. There was more of a sadness to it, as though she was regretting something she had done.

"STARRY!" Scorpio burst into the room majestically and elbowed his way to her side, sweeping the floor with a gracious bow. "I was SO worried about you! You have no _idea_-"

"Haven't you caused enough damage already?" Robin eyed the foreigner coldly.

"What...how...?" Scorpio looked confused.

"You fried her insides dude! That's just NOT cool..." Beast Boy also glared.

"I DID NO SUCH THING TO HER-"

"Shut UP man!" Cyborg gave Scorpio a one handed shove, sending the alien flying out the door, which promptly closed behind him.

"Okay, so you don't remember Scorpio talking to you?" Robin looked concerned as Starfire shook her head.

"I have no recollection of such events."

"_Hello_, he _fried_ your _insides._ How do you NOT remember something like that?" Beast Boy put his hand to the alien girl's forehead.

Raven shut her eyes, concentrating. As much as she would love for them to continue believing that Scorpio was the one who injured Starfire, it just wasn't right.

"Scorpio didn't do that to her." The Goth whispered as quietly as she could. "I did..." They would understand, right? How could they not see the mind control thing?

Four perplexed heads turned to look at Raven.

"...What?" From the rage dancing in his eyes that was threatening to emerge, the psychic could tell that there was NO way that Robin was understanding.

"Raven..." Cyborg spoke slowly, as though addressing someone who didn't understand English, "Why'd you try to kill Star?"

"I...I did what was best for her..."

"What was BEST for her? She could be DEAD by now!" Robin was a wave of fury.

"I saved her you ungrateful lunatic." Raven glared at the Boy Wonder who advanced on her slowly.

"FROM WHAT?"

"You mean you haven't noticed?"

"NOTICED WHAT?"

"MORON!" Raven raised two nearby objects into the air threateningly; a pillow and an alarm clock.

"What're you gonna do? Pillow me to death?" Robin smirked. Raven growled and was about to shoot the clock right into that arrogant jerk's mouth when suddenly, Beast Boy spoke.

"I believe you Rae." Slowly, Raven set the objects back in their proper places, still glowering at Robin but she did spare the time to flash Beast Boy a grateful look. The Changeling could hardly believe his luck.

"I...I wish to understand but I am afraid that I do not...someone has attempted to murder me?" Starfire looked at her fellow Titans questioningly.

"Everybody, get out of the room. I need to talk to Star alone so that she understands." Raven began to push the others out of the room when...

"You weren't even _there _Rae." Cyborg resisted her shoves, and reasonably so, considering the size and weight difference.

"I was." Raven shot a dark look at the male Titans that made them shiver. "Just not where you would think." With that, she summoned a black ball of energy and sent the three tumbling out of the room. Even after they were gone, the two girls remaining could hear the pounding and shouting of Robin.

"AND DONT YOU DARE ATTACK HER AGAIN!" Raven rolled her eyes and Starfire giggled.

"Friend, Raven, what is it that as happened to make me in such a state?" Starfire motioned for the empath to sit down. She did.

"That's...kind of a complicated question...You remember up to after breakfast right? Then suddenly it skips to the pain?"

"Indeed."

"Okay...after breakfast I...well lets not talk about what I did..."

"Something happened, did it not? To you?" Starfire was smiling now. "Something concerning Beast Boy, yes?" Raven's eyes glowed.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't."

"Indeed you do!"

"No I don't."

"If that were so, then you would not constantly deny. One such as you are would have dropped the subject earlier, judging it as 'pointless' yes?"

"This is worse than arguing with myself." Raven sighed. "Fine. I...I like him. A lot. More than a lot. Agggg..." The psychic rubbed her temples.

"Splendid!" Starfire's smile grew wider. "And do you intend to alert him of-"

"No."

"Why ever not?" Raven winced.

"Because...because he'll never see me as more than an emotionless, heartless Goth psychic who'll never laugh at his jokes." she seemed near to tears. "I just wish...I could be someone else...someone he'd appreciate. Sometimes I just wish I wasn't me..." Raven took in a deep breath and released it, calming herself. "Besides, you have no right to talk about me when you're drooling over Robin like some lovesick..." Starfire blushed a deep red and Raven stopped, smiling inwardly. She knew a victory when she saw it.

"Well...I..."

"Don't even deny it." Raven tapped Starfire's forehead delicately. "I can see what you're thinking." The alien girl gasped and covered her face with her hands, then slowly brought them down.

"That does not make a difference does it?" Raven shook her head. "Tell me, what is it that you see?" The empath concentrated.

"You and Robin. Everywhere. That time at the carnival when you guys were on the ferris wheel...when he saved you right before he became Red X...He was carrying you when you had the probes...You guys talking on the roof...when he unwrapped you cocoon during your transformation...dancing with him after Kitten-"

"You may stop now..." Starfire was even redder than before.

"Is he _all_ you think about?" Raven looked slightly annoyed, but her face softened as she reached some rather...unpleasant memories. "He's hurt you...so many times...ignored you...slammed doors in your faces...so often..." Raven finally pulled out of the alien girl's head. "After all that, you're still in love with him?" Slowly, Starfire nodded.

"He has done...wrong...but also much right. All I know about this place, all Earthen customs, have been taught to me by Robin."

"Except for Beast Boy's Mega-Wedgies..." Raven smirked and Starfire laughed softly.

"Indeed, that was _not_ learned from Robin...He has done so much for me though...it is the least I can do to forgive him for his faults...even if he only thinks of me as a friend and nothing more..." The psychic blinked. Here was someone who probably would forgive Robin always, even if he killed her.

_And he almost did too..._Raven mused, remembering Robin's short-lived career as Slade's apprentice. _Yet here I can barely make it through one of Beast Boy's acts of idiocy without yelling at him..._

"Anyway..." Raven struggled to keep her mind focused as her thoughts quickly turned to Beast Boy, "Here's what happened _after_ my run in with...him..." Starfire smiled and Raven continued. "I was in my room meditating when I picked up strange vibes coming from the living room. That would be Scorpio's mind control."

"Scorpio's WHAT?" Starfire tried to sit up, but abruptly lay back down. Her entire body ached.

"He can somehow get into your mind and control your thoughts. When I looked in your head, he was there, swaying your thoughts. So I ended up arguing with your possessed self and Scorpio in your brain until I finally realized that he only way to get him out was to...somehow divert his attention as well as yours, from his controlling grip. I figured the best way would be to...attack you...make it really dramatic, you know?" Raven shook her head. "I'm sorry..."

"It is fine. I do not mind..." Starfire winced as pain shot up her leg when she moved it slightly. "...much..."

"Well anyways, I heard shouting so I left my room. By that time, Robin was carrying you to your bed...Cyborg was hollering at Scorpio for all he was worth...then...that's it..." Starfire could tell that there was more to the story, but Raven was resistant to tell.

"Please continue friend."

"...Like I said, there's nothing to continue..." Raven didn't feel that the rest was hers to tell. Besides, she wasn't supposed to be there, watching when Robin had begun crying over Starfire's limp form. She wasn't supposed to be lingering in the doorway for just seconds more when he had kissed the injured alien on her forehead..."I'd better go and let Robin into your room. He's been waiting for you to wake up for the past three days." Raven rose from her chair.

"THREE DAYS? I have been in damage for _three days?"_

"Yep." Raven turned to look at Starfire as she placed a pale hand on the doorknob. "And Robin's been waiting. He wouldn't eat. He hardly slept. He even forgot about Slade. All he could talk about, think about...was you..."

"Me?" Starfire blinked as Raven nodded.

"Tells you something, doesn't it?" And with that puzzling phrase, she left.

"What is it that it tells me?"

* * *

Fwa! I'll leave it there. I was gonna make it longer, but its super long already...I'll just put the rest into the next chap, kay? Hmm and it was gonna be a cliff too...ah, well, i guess thats good for you guys...-sigh- Star is so...clueless...has no idea Robin's butt crazy in love with her...ah well... 

Sorry, I' m too lazy to do Review Responses. Sorry...and besides, wouldnt you rather have me working on typin up the next chapter? Yeah I thought so...But remember:I love all of yaz. You guys are awsome.

Love, SushiChica aka Linka

_Edited 6/23/05_


	7. Guy Talk

Next Chapter! (Does a happy dance on her computer table) Okay!

**SushiChica has an important announcement to make: **School starts for me on Wednesday, so imma try to update as much as possible until then. After school starts, I'm only allowed to be online on the weekends, and so I might only be able to update on Saturdays and Sundays. It might be even less than that, because I'm going into 8th grade and the homework load's gonna go overboard PLUS my mom put me in a tutoring program that gives you extra homework PLUS my mom's makin me prep for the upcoming high school entrance test thingy so imma be REALLY busy...-sigh- OH and ALSO last year I got a C in English (even though it's my best subject...ironically, I did do badly cuz I was READING instead of doing my English homework...) so I really HAVE to prove that I "deserve" the "privilege" to write on the weekdays and post 'em on the weekends. So if you have to wait a while, I'm REALLY sorry...

**End of SushiChica's important announcement.**

Anywho, here's the next chapter! For once I'm not gonna talk for half an hour, but just get right down to the fic. Now dontcha just LOVE me for that? (Fwahaha...)

Disclaimer: What, are you like suffering from severe memory loss or something? Just as it has been for the past SIX chapters, I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!

Dedication: To Lisa. Yes I know what pedophile is, but I'm careful, okay? Thanks for caring, and for just about everything else. Love ya...MOOOOOO! (hehehe)

ONWARD!

* * *

"Man, she can't just lock us outta a room like that!" Cyborg growled, sitting in a chair at the table. 

"I think she just did..." Robin sighed, sprawled out on the couch.

"So what?" Beast Boy slapped his forehead, realizing that he had left SSX3 in his bedroom. As he was leaving, his last remark lingered. "It's not like she's gonna be in there for an hour..."

And he was right. An hour and a half later, long after Beast Boy had returned with his game, they were still conversing.

"Looks like you were wrong BB..." Robin was pacing the room, to anxious to sit.

"You really gotta chill..." Cyborg flipped through a random magazine he had acquired from one of the many piles scattered around the main floor of Titans Tower.

"Awww, Robie-poo's worried about his girlfriend!" Beast Boy received a swift kick in the face for that comment. The Changeling swore as his character in the video game swerved off course.

"First, she's NOT my girlfriend. We're just friends...she's never thought of me as more than that anyways..." Robin said the last part quietly. (A/N: Stupid Robin...Stupid Robin...Stupid Robin...Stupid Robin...Stupid Robin...)

_"Right"_ Cyborg grinned evilly. "I didn't know friends spent their nights on the roof makin' out with each other, Robie-poo..." Another kick brought Cyborg to his knees.

"Second, DONT call me that." Robin glared.

"Whatever man. Just don't go so hard on me next time..." Cyborg hefted himself from the ground rather clumsily.

"Wait a minute..." Beast Boy paused his game as a sly smile crossed his face, "What was that about makin' out on the roof?"

"We were NOT making out." Robin's eyes narrowed at the two laughing teammates, "She was depressed and she needed consolation. That's IT. NOTHING happened."

"Nothing? You're a pretty bad liar dawg (A/N: SushiChica ain't a gangster, so if that isn't how you spell it, SORRY!)." Cyborg turned to Beast Boy. "I caught it on the security camera's footage from last night. She was all over him." With the push of a button, the screen changed from SSX3 to a black and white tape of the roof. As the events of the night before replayed, Robin found himself getting redder as his friends laughed harder.

_"Oh I love you Robin..."_ Beast Boy spoke in a girlish, high-pitched voice, _"Oh you're so kind and noble, Robin. You're so wonderful, Robin!" _Robin's fist connected with the Changeling's face, the proceeded to switch off the video feed.

"Like I said, she was devastated. You don't know the story behind her and psycho over there..." Robin gestured towards the direction of Scorpio's room, "So it was just consolation. She doesn't like me like that."

"You wish she did..." Beast Boy taunted as Cyborg continued to laugh.

"Well she doesn't..." The two others shook their heads at their ignorant friend. "Besides, you have no right to talk..." Robin smirked, "Raven-lover"

"WHOA." Cyborg immediately stopped laughing, too shocked to continue. "Run that by me again, man, I don't think I got that last part."

"Beast Boy. Loves. Raven." Robin smiled. "Got it this time?"

"Dude...heh...what makes you think that?"

"You're kidding, right?" Beast Boy shot Robin a silencing glare.

"For once, would you simple minded, single celled cro magnons stop fighting?" Raven entered the room, gesturing to the hallway behind her. "You can see your girlfriend now, Boy Blunder." Cyborg and Beast Boy chuckled as Robin stalked off, muttering.

"She is NOT my girlfriend..." Suddenly, he turned. "Hey Raven...why _did _you attack Starfire?"

"You mean you idiots STILL haven't figured that out yet!"

"Figured out what?" Beast Boy popped up beside the annoyed empath.

"Forget it" Raven spat, disgusted at the male Titans' stupidity. "I'll be on the roof meditating if you need me." Raven flew through the door that lead to the roof and Robin stepped into the hallway, heading for Starfire's room.

"You really are in love with her, aren't you?" Cyborg was smiling at Beast Boy.

"...Yeah...and I think she likes me but I'm always afraid that she'll turn me into tofu if I ever tell her..." Cyborg was suddenly serious.

"Hey man, I know she likes you. A lot. More than a lot. Tell Rae. You owe at least that much to her." Beast Boy nodded slowly as his half robot friend nodded towards the stairs to the roof.

"Right..." The Changeling was suddenly thoughtful.

"Any idea where Scorpio went after you kicked him out of Starfire's room?

"Nah...I'll check the cameras though."

"Kay...I'm gonna go talk to Raven..."

"You do that BB..."

* * *

"Star?" Robin slowly opened the door. 

"Hello friend Robin!" Starfire struggled to sit up as the Boy Wonder neared her.

"Relax," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder so as to stop her movement. "Don't pain yourself just for me." The Tamaranian girl smiled.

"Thank you for your kindness..."

"Starfire! Robin!" The intercom in Starfire's room sprang to life, "Get to the living room now!"

"Cy, Star can't walk without hurting herself...I think..." Starfire nodded, reassuring Robin that he was correct.

"So carry her fool!" The intercom shut off. Robin groaned, picturing the grin plastered on Cyborg's face as the Boy Wonder went about his task...

* * *

Beast Boy crept up the stairs and quietly opened the door to the roof. His communicator buzzed. 

"What?" The changeling hissed, trying to keep quiet.

"You're gonna wanna watch it man." Cyborg's voice crackled from the other end.

"Why- RAE!" Beast Boy dropped the tiny object in his hand when he heard a familiar scream.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAA WHAT HAPPENED? Thats for me to know and for you to find out! Fwa! Short chapter, I know. Another CLIFF! Don't kill me, as soon as I upload this imma put up the next chapter. 

**Oh and for all you RaeBB fans out there**, then next chapter's REALLY centered on them so be ready!

**FOR ALL STARROB FANS:** I just put up a fic with that song by Nine Inch Nails. One shot songfic, I'd REALLY appreciate it if you read it. It's simply called "Reflections" I'd love for ya to Read and Review, so I hope you like this chapter and the song fic. k?

Love, SushiChica aka Linka

_Edited 6/23/05_


	8. Raven's Problems

Chapter Eight's HEEERRRREEEEE! Okay, lets just get right down to it!

Disclaimer: You people REALLY like hearing me say this, don't you. I do not own the Teen Titans. Oh rub it in why dontcha?

Dedication: To Diane, one of many RaeBB obsessers. WE SHALL JOIN FORCES WITH KELL KELL AND BECOME THE TEEN TITANS RAEBB ROBSTAR CHARLIES ANGELS CONFUSED IDIOTS SQUAD! FWA! SMITE!

Moving forwards...

* * *

Raven lay facedown on the cement roof of Titans Tower. Her back felt as though it was on fire. 

"I'm sorry," A cool voice said from behind her hissed. "Did that hurt?"

"Only a little." Raven lied. "Scorpio." She flipped over and jumped up, but no one was there.

"That's too bad. Shall I try again?" A stronger starbolt hit the exact same place as the first, causing Raven to scream and fall to her knees. Though they made no marks on her clothes, the starbolts sunk into her skin, torturing her mercilessly. "You're about to find out what happens to nosey, annoying, Goth psychics who get in my way." The telekinetic could've sworn that someone had screamed her name.

"You mean I'm not already finding out?" Raven gritted her teeth and stood again, looking for some sign of the deranged alien.

"No, unfortunately for you, that was just practice."

"Rae! Watch it!" Beast Boy leapt over the empath in the form of a lion, catching a starbolt in back. Scorpio scowled from above them, having missed his target. Beast Boy landed on Raven in his human form and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry 'bout that..." He helped her up slowly.

"Sweet. Very sweet. Honestly, I'm touched." Scorpio floated to the ground, landing before the pair. "I can only wish that Starfire and I-"

"Oh would ya just shut up, dude? It's gettin' really old." Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and launched himself at Scorpio. He was easily avoided.

"I just can't understand why you all hate me so much."

"Well let's see. You blasted Beast Boy, attacked me, hypnotized Starfire _twice_...I think that's reason enough for all of us to hate you." Raven glared at the pretty-boy blond, still smiling away.

"I'm but a simple man trying to get my girlfriend back." Scorpio stepped sideways as Beast Boy lunged and missed yet again. The Changeling returned to his human form once again.

"More like _steal_ your _ex_-girlfriend back..."

"Steal?" Scorpio laughed heartily, "From who am I stealing, exactly? As far as I can see, my girlfriend-"

"_Ex-girlfriend_" Raven growled.

"Yes, yes, whatever...well, she doesn't seem to belong to anyone else now does she? No one's really had the...well..._courage_...hmm?" Scorpio smiled with satisfaction when neither Titan could respond. "That's what I thought. I'll be in my room-"

"It's not _your_ room..."

"Whatever. I'll be in there if you need me." As soon as the door slammed shut behind him, Beast Boy groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we'll call ya if we ever feel like playing kick the psychotic over-obsessed alien freak..." Raven giggled, then slapped a hand over her mouth, realizing what she had just done. The Changeling spun around. "Did you just…?"

"No."

"You did!" Beast Boy cracked a grin. "You laughed!"

"I did no such thing."

"Did too!" The Changeling danced in a circle. "You laughed at a joke I made! You laughed at a joke I made!" Beast Boy caught Raven by the hands and spun her around as well.

"Beast Boy..." Raven's voice was deadly, but as he continued to twirl her around, looking like the idiot he was, she couldn't help but give in to laughter. Not much, mind you, but just enough.

"Whoa..."Beast Boy suddenly stopped. "You're still laughing...I'm on a roll!" He spun her one final time before pulling her into a tight-armed hug just above her lower back so as not to injure her further.

"Beast Boy..." Raven's voice came out startled and shocked.

"Rae, just listen to me. Don't ever stop being yourself." The Changeling had never sounded as serious as he did now, whispering into her ear. "You're not emotionless. You're not heartless. As for not laughing at my jokes, well...I think that you just proved yourself wrong. I wouldn't want you to be someone else. I appreciate you more than you could ever imagine...just the way you are. If you were anything, anyone, other than you..." Beast Boy hesitated, breathing heavily, then slowly released the last line of his speech. "Then I wouldn't be in love with you."

Raven's head jerked upwards, something resembling fear lingering in her eyes.

"You...heard me?"

"Yeah...I was going back to my room to get my game when I heard you and Star talkin'..." Suddenly, Raven found Beast Boy's lips firmly pressed against hers. She wanted to run. She wanted to scream. She wanted to kick, punch, meditate, do ANYTHING other then what she ended up doing.

Kissing him back.

* * *

A/N: Another place I'm DYING to cliff...but that wouldn't be fair, would it? Ah, well, too bad for me, Imma keep going...

* * *

"What's the big emergency?" Robin rushed into the room, at least, as fast as he could rush without hurting the alien girl in his arms. 

"We got a couple makin out on the roof at twelve o' clock. Recognize 'em?" Cyborg was smiling broadly.

"Glorious!" Starfire floated out of Robin's hands, clapping her own together and giggling.

"Why didn't you tell me that you could just fly out here?" Robin's eyes popped open.

"I did not know that I could!" Starfire's innocent eyes held truth.

"Yeah and like _you_ didn't know, " Cyborg whispered, jumping to the side to avoid a narrow collision with Robin's steel-toed boot.

"Oh my..." The two guys stopped fighting to see what Starfire was so worried about.

"What's happening Star?" The only response Robin got was for the Tamaranian girl to slowly point at the screen.

* * *

_Why hasn't anything blown up yet? _Raven, though rather enjoying the kiss, was worried. _If I don't stop now, something terrible will happen...I have to..._ Raven abruptly broke away from Beast Boy, pushing him from her. 

"I...I'm really sorry...it's just...I'm sorry...I just can't..." Raven looked at the floor. "My emotions...they'd go haywire..." A nearby light exploded. "See? If my feelings get too strong...I could destroy everything...I'm..." Beast Boy cupped her chin, looked into Raven's violet eyes, and smiled.

"It's okay. I understand. I just...I just wanted you to know."

"Thanks Beast Boy...really...thanks..." Raven was lost in the Changeling's understanding smile. "I really do...I mean...I think that I...I mean...I do...love you...I just can't.." Another light exploded.

"It's alright Rae."

"I'm so sorry." Raven gave Beast Boy a quick, final kiss on the cheek before turning to leave.

"Hey, Rae? Could...would you promise me one thing?" Beast Boy caught her arm gently.

"Yeah...what?"

"When your world comes crumbling down because you keep pushing love away, just remember that I'll always be here for ya." Raven raised an eyebrow, confused, then returned to the interior of the tower, but not before blowing up another light.

Beast Boy shook his head as soon as she was gone.

"Dude, I don't think I've ever been that serious in my entire life...that's creepy..."

* * *

Scorpio sat on his bed, thinking. He didn't have many options left. All the Titans pretty much hated him. Starfire was falling more in love with Robin every day. That Goth freak kept finding more ways to thwart his plans and she seemed to be on to him about the mind control. Speaking of the mind control...it wasn't working quite as well as he thought it would. Starfire was able to fight it. Kind of. The unnatural talent that Scorpio had been born with didn't exist throughout all Tamaranians, just a select few, a very select few at that. His family had always had a knack for children with special talents. Just look at Taurus... 

Then again, she was dead. Scorpio sighed.

"Looks like I'm going to need some outside assistance..."

* * *

Heres the ending! (of the chapter obviously...) AAAAA Who's scorpio gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! no not them! You'll see. Now, WHO WANTS TO PLAY KICK THE PSYCHOTIC OVER-OBSESSIVE ALIEN FREAK? Line up and give me a jar of peanut butter and I'll let ya! Okay, gotta go now! 

Love,  
SushiChica aka Linka

_Edited 6/23/05_


	9. Whispers of A Charity Ball

Oh my GOD can you BELIEVE it?

I'M UPDATING!

I'm STILL grounded but I'm (shhhh) updating while my mom's not home. Thank me later. I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS FIC! I wouldnt. I couldnt. I just get grounded...a lot...

I'll have you know that in the process of writing this chapter, I burned a package of instant noodles (the ones you cook in the pot...mmmmm!)! Can you imagine? THATS how much i love this fic. SO MUCH THAT I WILL SACRIFICE MY PACKAGED NOODLES! FWA! SMITE! (thats my new word. Isnt it AWSOME? SMITE!) Ahh and then there's school...

Hmm...speaking of school...I have first period Algebra (which totally SUCKS...who wants to have a math test at 8:30 in the morning?) and I think that now that I've become obsessed with Teen Titans, whenever my teacher starts talking about the variable 'X'...eh imma be thinking of Red X...ahhh that should be interesting...so far we've just been doing review of percentages and (shivers) WEIGHTED AVERAGES (OH MY GOD THESE ARE **SO** FREAKIN **HARD**! I HATE WEIGHTED AVERAGES!) nd crap so yeah...

Wow! Everyone wanted to play Kick the Psychotic Over-Obsessed Alien Freak! YAY! PEANUT BUTTER! Since you've all been so kind, here it is!

ScOrPiO

Click Scorpi-freak's name above as many times as you want to kick him. Tell me how many times you clicked his name. That's how many times i shall kick him! (he's bound and gagged in my closet as we speak. Just goes to show how much i hate anything anti-RobStar.) Have fun! (Please don't report me for abuse cuz this could be considered "interactive". You all wanted to play it. I'm just giving you the chance. Just trying to satisfy you! If you have a problem with it, please dont report me, just tell me in your review and I swear I'll take it down)

**A/N:**...ehhh i forgot my announcement...

**SUSHICHICA SUDDENLY REMEMBERS HER ANNOUNCEMENT SO HERE IT IS:**

Oh deary me, I feel like SUCH an idiot. Kay, you know how I said my stupid comp won't upload a word processing program? ITS CUZ IT ALREADY HAD ONE. I just didn't know it was called WORD PERFECT instead of MICROSOFT WORD. I'm SUCH A TOTAL DORK. Lol forgive me all you reviewers out there! Kay, me love yaz.

On to the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I'm too busy trying to salvage my floundering Bible grade (i go to a Christian school...extra homework for an extra class...joy...). Hey, come on now. Mrs. Coe-Renner's class is freakin HARD...

Dedication: In the spirit of school, this one goes to my old english toutor, Ms. Hsu! You are the BEST teacher EVER. Awww ur goin back to collage...good luck...dont you just love me for that crappy spelling? Oh how I love to torment you...

HERE WE GO AGAIN...

* * *

"798632, a friend is here to see you. An officer will escort you to the visitation area shortly." 

A thin, blond haired, blue eyed girl looked up at the speaker box set in the uppermost corner of her jail cell. Friend? Perhaps her boyfriend had thought of yet another disastrous plan to break her out of jail. Then again, the last time he failed, she had personally disowned him, so it probably wasn't her...ex-boyfriend. The girl was soon taken to the visitors section, where she was put into a stall across from an unfamiliar face.

"Who are you?" The strangely dressed boy across from her smiled mischievously.

"I'm the only one who can help you get what you want."

"Oh really?" the girl rolled her eyes. "And what, exactly, do I want?"

"To get out of jail, get revenge on an alien known as Starfire, and ruin whatever relationship Robin might have with the latter." The girl blinked.

"And you know that...how?"

"I have my sources, none of which are your concern really. All you need to know is that I'm Scorpio." He nodded.

"I'm..."

"Oh, I know who you are..." The boy smirked, "Kitten."

* * *

Robin and Starfire sat on the couch of the Titan's living room, both rather absorbed in the afternoon's food argument. Beast Boy and Cyborg were at each other's throats, warring over the state of that day's BLTs. Should they use soy bacon, or real bacon? 

"Hey man, we already had your tofu pancakes yesterday morning!"

"It's not like you _ate_ any of them!"

"Yeah well, I might be standing alone here, but I don't tend to eat processed beans."

"...Processed beans?"

"Are you tellin' me that all this time you've never known what tofu was made of?"

"...erm...well...I knew it wasn't meat..."

"YOU IDIOT!"

"HEY, AT LEAST PROCESSED BEANS ARE BETTER THAN PIGS!"

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!"

"Uh...guys?" Robin, who's attention had long since left the food fight, stood at the keyboard of the main computer, a small frown playing at his lips.

"What is it that is wrong, friend Robin?" Starfire floated over to the Boy Wonder, concerned.

"We've got a problem here..." Robin's frown deepened as he scanned the jumble of words on the screen before him. "A prisoner escaped from the Jump City Jail a few hours ago..."

"I think it can wait, dawg. This BLT thing is a matter of life and death. Come on now, do you _really_ think you can survive eating TOFU bacon?"

"...No...no, this cannot wait. This is indeed quite troublesome." Starfire's eyes zipped down the communication from the Jail.

"Dude, who escaped?" Beast Boy and Cyborg joined the two already by the computer. Robin hesitated with the name and the Changeling beat him to it.

"...Kitten?" Cyborg's eyes widened.

"How'd she...she doesn't even have superpowers..."

"Here...this might explain it..." The Boy Wonder tapped a few keys and brought up a video clip of the jail's visitation room. There sat blond haired Kitten, seemingly striking up conversation with absolutely no one at all. Soon, the girl got up and stood back and a blast broke through the bullet-proof glass of the visitation room and Kitten, previously powerless and utterly mortal, flew out of the room's suddenly blasted roof with a wicked grin on her face.

"The jail's staff swears that they remember someone coming to visit her, but no one seems to remember just who it was." Robin's fists were balled in frustration.

"Whoa...Kitten's become a Power Puff Girl!" Beast Boy was interrupted from further humorous banter by a familiar face appearing on the screen over the video clip.

"Not quite, but I can't reveal all my secrets now can I?" Starfire's eyes were alight and her hands glowed dangerously green as she flew upwards to greet the blond hair and blue eyes.

"Kitten! You have wronged us before, but I shall be willing to excuse your unacceptable behavior if you would just return to jail silently."

"Sorry, chica, I don't work like that." Kitten turned to face Robin, who shrunk behind Cyborg just as best he could. "Hel_oo_ Robbie Poo! Did you miss me while I was in jail?" The Boy Wonder visibly winced.

"Just about as much as I miss Slade."

"Sarcastic and arrogant as usual." Kitten sniffed, wrinkling her nose. "We'll just have to whip you back into shape on our next _date."_

"And it begins..." Robin mumbled.

"There's this big charity ball going on in City Hall tomorrow night." Robin nodded curtly, having heard about it from a weekly bulletin sent to the Titans by the mayor himself.

"So?"

"_So_ I want you to take me, you silly Robbie Poo!" Kitten grinned and the Boy Wonder seemed to turn green at the THOUGHT of spending even mere seconds with the preppy witch.

"Why...why not Cyborg? Cyborg's a good guy! A good single guy! Yeah..." Robin shoved the half metal man in front of the screen.

"Man...I...do have a date! Really...just...erm...I just need to find her..."

"You've got to be kidding me Robbie Poo!" Kitten rolled her eyes.

"How about BB?" Robin pointed at the Changeling desperately.

"Oh, that's disgusting!" Kitten scrunched her nose as though she were smelling a foul odor.

"Hey! You'd better watch it Kitten! I'mma go pit bull on your furry butt-"

"Oh, what_ever._ Look, Robbie Poo, you're the only one even remotely hansom enough to escort a _beauty _like me to a ball! Here, I'll make you a deal: You take me to the charity ball this Friday night, and I'll promise to not release the newest batch of Daddy's moths! See? A great deal! Oh, and don't worry about your precious city. My moths aren't quite _that _hungry. They'll be quite satisfied with eating _her_ for dinner!" Kitten waved a threatening finger at Starfire, who, having not had much of a role in the conversation until now, gasped with shock. Her eyes had long since lost it's angry glow, and now they widened as she turned to Robin to see what he would do. She was surprised to find that he was already looking at her strangely, as though something was clouding his vision. She didn't know what he was thinking, but whatever it was seemed to be waging war in his mind.

Robin was, indeed, troubled. He'd do anything to prevent harm from befalling Starfire, and yet how would hurting her save her from just being hurt even more? Robin shook his head, confused. He had to make a decision. _Now._

"...Fine." The Boy Wonder lowered his head in defeat. "Fine. I'll go."

"Great!" Kitten's face stretched into a frightening grin. "Be at City Hall by seven! Oh and Robbie Poo? You made the right choice." The screen went blank and the male Titans turned to converse among themselves.

Con...grad...u...lations?" Cyborg smiled shakily, unsure of what Robin's reaction would be.

"Looks like your Date from Hell came back for ya Robbie Poo!" the Changeling laughed until a loud blast interrupted him. Slowly turning, the three boys went wide eyed to see that Starfire had blown up the screen. Realizing that she was being watched, the Tamaranian blushed and put out the starbolts that lit her hands.

"I am...sorry..."

"The TV!" Beast Boy dove forward, frantically collecting the shattered pieces of the screen off the floor.

"Uhh...Star? Next time you wanna blow something up, could you try to not make it the plasma screen television? Yeah, thanks." Cyborg slid to a stop beside Beast Boy, who was on the verge of tears.

"I...lost control. I am very sorry for what I have done friends..." Starfire looked sadly at the destroyed piece of technology then at Robin who stood near her.

"It's okay Star. Everyone gets angry sometimes...I should know." The Boy Wonder smiled sheepishly but the out of place frown on Starfire's perfect face remained. "Are...you okay though?"

"...No...I am not. I am afraid." The Tamaranian's glittering green eyes pierced though Robin's chest and hit his heart.

"Starfire..." The Boy Wonder took her warm hand in his gloved one, holding it tightly. "I swear, I won't let anything happen to you." Finally, the alien girl smiled.

"Thank you friend Robin. I shall be in my room if anyone is in need of my assistance. And, again, Beast Boy and Cyborg, I deeply apologize for the destruction of your Vision of Tele." Bowing as she left, Starfire slowly floated away. As soon as she was gone, the two "vision of tele" addicted drones turned to face Robin and grinned mercilessly.

"Hey man, you'd better tell her soon. Before you know it she's gonna get swept away by that Scorpio dude and you're gonna be locked in Kitten's dungeon doing her bidding." Cyborg carelessly dumped the pieces of glass into the trash can.

"Shut up." Robin glared at the half man.

"Hey guys, where _is_ Scorpio anyways?" Beast Boy also deposited his collected screen bits into the waste receptacle.

"I'm right here." The three turned as a blond alien clad in blue entered the room from a doorway to the side. "Naps are an excellent way to regain your strength, wouldn't you say?"

"I wouldn't know," Robin gritted his teeth as he spoke. "I spend all my nap time training."

"A pity." Scorpio's cold stare matched his insincere words.

"Okay, now that you're accounted for...where's Raven?" Cyborg directed a questioning look at Beast Boy.

"Oh, she said she wanted to be alone. I figure I could at least let her be." The Changeling shrugged.

"Right, so what's the story behind the blasted television?" Scorpio gestured to the blackened wall. Robin sat down and sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Tomorrow night there's gonna be this charity ball down at City Hall and..."

* * *

Raven sat on her bed, surprised that it hadn't shattered along with practically everything else in her room. Her usually tidy quarters was in shambles. 

'Good work Raven. You never should have kissed him! Look at what it's doing to you!' The psychic silently chided herself.

_But you_ enjoyed it_ right?_

'Oh happy joy. Not you again.'

_Yes, me again. We have many things to discuss Raven. As much as you hate to admit it, you love him. Have you ever considered the fact that Beast Boy might be right?_

'About what?"

_About-_

'JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!'

As though the voice had read her thoughts, it spoke no more.

* * *

YAY! I liked that chapter! How bout you? Review plz? I love long reviews, so if you have time...yeah...thanks! 

I've decided that imma do a MASSIVE review response chapter at the very end, but I WOULD like to mention NIBLICK right now. You are AWESOME to talk to. Thanks SO much for alerting ppl of why I was taking an eternity to respond. I love ya! Thanks for everything. You've been a faithful reviewer from the beginning. That means a lot to me.

Kay, now erm...imma go start on the next chapter-THE DANCE! The boys shall be in awe of the girls and their beauty, Cy shall get a date, and...erm...yeah...hahaha I'm confused...but as my friend lim would tell me "What else in new?" lol

Love you guyz,  
SushiChica aka Linka aka CalmingDarkness

_Edited 6/23/05_


	10. Burdens

I WISH I WAS IN THE LAND OF COTTON! OLD TIMES THERE ARE NOT FORGOTTEN LOOK AWAY! LOOK AWAY! LOOK AWAY DIXIE LAND

(Sushi suddenly realizes that people are actually reading this) Oh...heh...sorry...stupid song from the stupid fifth grade play stuck in my stupid head...grrrrr...oh! Right...um...tenth chapter...didnt quite get to the dance...it'll be within the next two chapters...I think...hahaha don't you just love me? THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! me haaaaaapy! Now, without further ado, I present ExBoyfriend chapter ten! (goes off singing at the top of her lungs) OH I WISH IN DIXIE, HURRAY! HURRAY! IN DIXIE LAND I'LL TAKE MY STAND TO LIVE AND DIE IN DIXIE! AWAY, AWAY, AWAY DOWN SOUTH IN DIXIE! AWAY, AWAY, AWAY DOWN SOUTH IN DIXIE!

Disclaimer: Do you need me to SPELL it for you? SushiChica in NO FRIKIN WAY owns the Teen Titans! I do, however, own a lot of black and blue nail polish...I LOVE my black nailpolish...but my mom says it makes me look like a satan worshiper...I'm not allowed to wear it to church...ahh well, I still love it!

Dedication: A chapter to Queen-of-Azarath, because I know how much it sucks to be in the situation that we're both in. Good luck! And remember: if all else fails, go undercover! And you did! ahh it's always nice to have someone to talk to who understands.

Continuing with my endless banter...

* * *

Raven had escaped from her quickly collapsing room and found herself on her knees at Beast Boy's door. Gently, she placed a hand on the knob. 

_If you ever need anything, my door's always open._

Suddenly, a thick black vein of power slipped from Raven's fingertips and blasted the door down.

Oh, the irony of it all.

"R...Raven?" The psychic felt a hand on her shoulder. Surprising. She hadn't sensed Starfire coming up behind her. Then again, now that she knew the Tamaranian was there, her aura did seem unusually...worried.

"Please don't touch me Star." The alien girl was quick to remove her hand.

"Friend, what is wrong?"

"That is a long and complicated story...one that I'm not ready to tell." Quite honestly, it was a short and simple (nevertheless depressing) tale, but Raven didn't really feel like explaining. "What's wrong with you?"

"I...Nothing is-" The psychic turned and looked Starfire in the eyes.

"Don't lie to me. I can feel your aura. You're anxious about something. What's the matter?" The Tamaranian took a deep breath and released it.

"...Everything." Raven, already rather annoyed, rolled her eyes.

"Well now that we've covered the basics..." A mirror that hung on one of the many walls of Titans Tower shattered, a black aura surrounding the broken pieces that now lay on the floor.

"Come, friend. I believe it is time for some... 'girl talk'...as you say? Yes, girl talk." And so, whether she wanted to go or not, Raven was helplessly dragged into Starfire's room by the wrist.

* * *

"Ahhh...A charity ball..." Scorpio sat back in his chair, as though he were an old man thinking of advice to give to the next generation. "And you've been in association with this girl before?" He, of course, knew the answer before he asked the question; Starfire's memories had revealed quite a lot. Yet playing dumb was essential to his plan. Sometimes, he mused, knowledge was no power at all. 

"Unfortunately, yes." Robin felt the beads of sweat forming on his face and did nothing to stop them.

And he hadn't even put on his tux yet.

"Could she be deemed...dangerous?" Scorpio eyed the three male Titans on the couch, exchanging glances.

_That's right. Let it sink in._

"Heck YEAH she's dangerous! Ol' Robbie Poo here almost had to-" The Boy Wonder slapped a hand over Beast Boy's mouth before he could continue.

"We've had...issues...with her before." Cyborg chose to describe it the gentle way.

"I see..." Scorpio's mouth curved into a barely noticeable smile. "If she's so dangerous, then I advise you to be careful. Be very careful. From what you tell me, my Starry's life is at stake; in your hands so to speak. And I don't really trust your fumbling hands. I want no harm to befall her. Understood?"

"I- Who are you to give me orders?" Robin glared at Scorpio with the intense hatred that burned through his veins at the thought of the alien boy.

"Uh...Robin...breath..." Beast Boy placed a hand on his agitated leader's shoulder.

"I will, of course, be accompanying you to this charity ball to ensure Starfire's safety." Robin was seeing red. Could the day get any worse?

"I'm...gonna go get some...uhh..pizza...yeah..." Cyborg stood up and caught the evil eye Robin shot at him. As the half metal man exited the room and rode down to the garage in the elevator, he sighed and shook his head.

Soon, very soon, Robbie Poo was going to explode.

Personally, Cyborg didn't want to be there to see it.

* * *

"I fear I may be...a burden...to Robin." Starfire's eyes were downcast and Raven could see tears forming. 

"Uh...how?" Raven needless to say, was not used to comforting people.

"He feels the need to protect me. Am I too weak that I should need to be protected? I do not want friend Robin to have to protect me so! He is having trouble making decisions and it is MY fault! Perhaps...perhaps if I left...I would be less of a burden to you all." Raven bit her lip.

"Starfire, look at me." The Tamaranian rose her head and saw her psychic friend's eyes looking intently at her. "Don't think like that. You, of all things, are not a burden to Robin. If anything, you're a blessing." Starfire tilted her head to the side, not really understanding but nodding anyways. "If you left..." Raven swallowed hard, trying to push the picture of Beast Boy's smiling face that had suddenly popped into her mind _out_, "Then I think that the pain would kill him."

Starfire smiled slightly, still not fully comprehending but getting the general picture.

"Thank you friend Raven. I am glad that we have had this girl-" A pink pillow was suddenly engulfed in a black aura and burst with great force.

"Sorry." The empath winced as puffy white pillow stuffing spewed outward and suddenly clouded her vision. And she had just gotten rid of Beast Boy's stupid face too...

"Do not be of worry friend. I do not mind." As Starfire began to collect the fluff that littered her floor, the door opened.

"You girls ready to go?" Robin's masked eyes swept the area recently decorated with pillow stuffing.

"Go? Go where friend Robin?" Starfire flipped a strand of hair over her shoulder as she picked a small piece of cotton from a minute desk lamp.

"The mall. B and I need tuxes for the charity ball and since you got rid of that dress since...my last...incident...with Kitten...you're probably going to need another one." Robin turned to Raven. "Have you ever even _owned _a dress?"

"Funny." The psychic glared at the Boy Wonder. "However I, for one, refuse to wear a dress."

"Raven, it's a ball. You kinda _have _to."

"I don't _have_ to do anything. I will NOT wear a dress." Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...no offence or anything, but you run around in a leotard practically every day. How could a dress be much worse?"

"...No. I'd rather eat a sock than wear a-"

"Look, I'm sorry Raven, but if you don't wear a dress then I'm going to be forced to take your herbal tea off our mass shopping list. And you know that if it's not on there, then..."

"...I have to go buy it myself..." Raven shuddered at the thought. She HATED grocery stores. There were too many preppy girls wearing too short skirts and too high heels hanging out there. And then there was the matter of the freak bag boys who would just _stare_ at her. Raven _never _did the grocery shopping. The psychic shot a dark look at Robin. "I really hate you. You know that, don't you?" The Boy Wonder grinned.

"Of course. Come on, let's go. Cyborg took the T-Car to get pizza so we're taking a cab." Raven nodded and followed Robin out of the room. Suddenly, Robin's face popped back through the door. "Coming Star?"

"...yes..." Raven might have reassured her, but there were still strings of doubt that hung in her mind.

Why did she have to be so...defenseless?

* * *

STAR'S NOT DEFENSLESS! I'm mad at myself for writing that but I know it'll get better. All in good time. What happens is for me to know and for you to find out. Oh how I do love romance. Gotta go, time to watch Oceans Eleven! 

I'll have the next chapter up...soon. I get ungrounded in four days.

YAY!

Love,  
Linka aka SushiChica

_Edited 6/23/05_


	11. The Mall Part 1

Chapter…uhhh…-goes to check what chapter it is- ELEVEN! (God I'm SUCH a retard…hehehe) I hafta type this fast, but first a disclaimer and dedication:

Disclaimer: Yeah I wish…

Dedication: To Sarena. Merry Christmas!

Continuing…

* * *

Jump City Mall. 4:30 PM. Saturday. 

More commonly know as pure, unadulterated hell.

Raven winced as she was jostled to the side for the third time in ten minutes. Sweaty arms and shoulders bumped her own, making her gag. Disgusting.

"No powers." Robin had instructed as they had climbed out of the cab. "People might take it the wrong way and thing that there's a fight going on."

Judging by the annoyed grunts emitting from him _now_, as obsessed fan girls purposely pushed themselves against his side and their angry boyfriends gave the Boy Wonder dirty looks, Raven had to wonder if Robin was reconsidering his original orders.

Starfire bit her lip as people shoved her left and right, attempting to get closer to the Boy Wonder. Though she smiled, her eyes held sadness.

Pathetic.

"Guys! Over here!" Beast Boy jumped up, waving his arms franticly before diving rather unceremoniously into a tux shop to his left.

"Right behind ya…" Robin vaulted into the store behind his green friend, grabbing Starfire by the hand as he passed and pulling her in as well. Thankfully, no one followed.

"You're quite the playboy, aren't you Robbie-Poo?" Beast Boy grinned maliciously and poked the Boy Wonder with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah…" Robin glared.

"Ahh…friend Robin?"

"What?"

"You may release my hand now. I believe that we are safe." The Boy Wonder dropped Starfire's delicate fingers instantly, reddening with embarrassment.

"Player…" Beast Boy laughed to himself and went deeper into the store.

"Why is it that Beast Boy calls you 'one that participates in a game'?" Starfire's curious green eyes bored holes into Robin as he flashed an uneasy smile.

"It's nothing Star. Just a nickname."

"But who is Nick? Why must he have another name? Is he unsatisfied with his own? And if this is "Nick's Name" then why has friend Beast Boy bestowed it upon you? You are most defiantly NOT Nick!" Robin groaned to stifle the laugh that threatened to escape.

"Forget it Star."

"Are you guys gonna flirt all day or-" Beast Boy's head appeared from behind a rack.

"Friend Robin, how is it that one 'flirts'?"

"Ahh…"

"Hey…" Beast Boy stopped prowling through the black suits for only a second. "Where's Rae?"

Raven stood on her toes, scanning the sea of heads for some sign of green hair, tanned skin, or a long black and yellow cape.

Nothing.

Muttering to herself as she sunk onto a nearby bench, Raven's eyes began to wander. A small child cried as his mother dragged him away from a candy vendor. Four punks slouched out of Hot Topic, grinning and inserting thicker barbells into their several piercings. A few buff jocks emerged from Foot Locker, all sporting brand new million-dollar basketball shoes. Suddenly, a huge wave of pink near Claire's caught her eye.

"Oh my GOD did you hear?"

"Totally!"

"Bobby and Sue broke up!"

"So not!"

"So yeah."

"As IF!"

"Oooh, lipgloss!"

"Oh my GOD that color SO goes with your hair!"

"Yeah! And my shoelaces!"

"Whatever Mindy."

"I'm fat."

"Yeah right!"

"You're a twig!"

"Sure, whatever."  
"Oh! Nailpolish!"

"My cell phone's ringing! What do I do?"

"Pick it UP you…you sorry excuse for a pink lover!"

A collective gasp filled the air.

Raven winced in horror as the band of preps paraded forwards. There had to be at least thirty of them. They were all so…shiny…

The empath watched as the preps stampeded ahead…and right past her. Thank God. Suddenly, the air of their passing hit her, and Raven found herself overcome with a horrible coughing fit. The preps turned at the sound and-of all things-_returned_ to see what was wrong.

If only they knew…

* * *

"Friends…I see no gowns to ball with in this emporium of male apparel!" Starfire flipped through a large rack of black tuxes, puzzled. 

"Oh…right…" Robin pulled a map of the mall from the counter at his left and pointed. "This is where we are right now." He traced a path with his finger to the nearest dress shop and tapped it lightly. "This is where you want to be. Raven'll probably join you…one B finds her…"

* * *

A green bird hovered near the ceiling, flying in circles and searching the floor. Beast Boy had transformed in secret, Superman style. Then again, he doubted that Superman had ever changed in a bathroom stall. Phone booths were obsolete in Jump City, though, and even so, they didn't exactly offer much protection. Scanning the masses of people, an odd sight caught his eye. A crowd of shiny pink…life forms…surrounded a tiny dark blue mound. Wait a second… 

Uh oh.

"Omigod, is she dead?"

"Quick! One of you, like, call 911!"

"'Kay, got my cell phone. What's the number for 911?"

"Hold on…it's like, in my purse somewhere…OH! Got it! Okay!" The prep squinted as she examined and, in turn, read the numbers carefully printed on the card. "It's…1...1...6! Call! Quick!"

Raven groaned from her crouching position on the floor. If only they would just go AWAY…a string of coughs and hacks emerged from her mouth.

That…smell…

Beast Boy soared to the ground and transformed instantly. This was way to important to care about what a few stupid people thought. Though a couple of spectators gasped and fled, the Changeling ignored them and fought his way through the ring of pink and slid to Raven's side. Putting one arm around her shaking shoulders, he used the other to ward off the preps.

"Back up! She'll be fine! Just…just LEAVE!" Beast Boy's eyes flashed dangerously and the group thinned. Raven continued to hack, but her breathing was a little more normal. "There. You feeling better?" The psychic nodded, not looking up.

"They…their…"

"Don't talk." The Changeling helped her to the bench. "Not if it hurts." This time Raven shook her head, finding the arm around her shoulder strangely comforting.

"I…I'm…fine…" Her cheeks were splotchy and flushed; her eyes half shut. "That perfume…I'm allergic to it…they all had it on and when they surrounded me…" She wheezed a few more words before falling into another fit. Beast Boy bit his lip and took a chance, wrapping his other arm around Raven and hugging her.

"I was worried."

The psychic turned redder, not from allergies but from embarrassment.

_You can't have him._

A glass display window slowly turned black and shattered, sending pieces flying. The Changeling withdrew quickly.

"Right…sorry." Raven shook her head, not daring to look into his eyes, and allowed him to silently guide her to the dress shop.

* * *

"Friend!" Starfire squealed in delight and practically leapt across the room to greet her telekinetic companion, holding up a pink dress. "It seems absolutely marvelous on you! Perhaps this should be your selection?" Raven shuddered. 

"Of…all…the…colors…" The empath pushed it away darkly and made her way to a rack of black and gray dresses. Frowning slightly, Starfire returned the gown she held to it's proper place and wondered what she had said that had annoyed Raven so much.

* * *

Robin turned slowly before the mirror on the dressing room door. The black tux on him fit well enough… 

"Hoping to impress your lady with that fancy suit of yours?" The Boy Wonder jumped as the door swung open reveling a grinning Beast Boy.

"Kitten is in NO WAY my 'lady'" Robin reared on his friend, eyes narrowed.

"I…was…talkin' bout Star."

"…oh…STILL…"

"Come ON dude. If you can't tell me, who can you tell?"

No one.

"…It's stupid. It's always been stupid."

"It's not stupid." Robin rolled his eyes.

"You are in NO position to be giving me advice on my love life." He sighed. "Besides, I'm not really made for love. I'm a solitary guy. Oh, right, and there's that little issue of how she sees me as nothing more than her best friend."

"You have GOT to be kidding me."

"What?"

"Dude, I thought you wee supposed to be smart." The Changeling sighed.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Robin was annoyed enough as it was without a little green elf mouthing off at him.

"It _means_ that, even though you're too much of a block head to see it, she likes you."

Robin blinked.

"A lot."

Robin blinked again.

"More than a lot."

Another blink.

"Do you get it?"

Blink.

"Hello?"

Blink.

"Calling Robin…!"

Blink.

"Robin looks like a chunky monkey."

Bli-

"…HEY!"

Beast Boy grinned.

"Welcome back to earth."

Robin suddenly grabbed the Changeling by the shoulders.

"Were you serious?"

"…about…?"

"When you said that Starfire liked me…like that…were you serious?"

"As if it weren't obvious enough already…"

"I…I'll be right back." Shedding off the tux to reveal his uniform and reattaching his cape, Robin ran off. "Buy the tux for me will ya B?"

"Uh…sure?"

* * *

OKAY I've decided to split what was originally this chapter into TWO PARTS! Otherwise, It'd be way too long...well, my mom's kicking me off the computer too, so yeah…Well, I hope you liked it! 

I know there've been a lot of RaeBB moments lately, but this IS a RobStar fic so their time to shine is coming soon, I promise.

I love u guyz! Merry Christmas! Don't kill anyone while I'm away! I should be posting again next week. Promise. Kinda. Lol.

Love,  
SushiChica

_Edited 6/23/05_


	12. The Mall Part 2

I'm SO glad you guyz liked the prep storm! I thought ppl would start hating me...sorry i just dont like preps...sad thing is...my best friend is forced to be a prep by her mom...she's being FORCED TO BE A CHEERLEADER! Poor poor Mary...i luv ya girl...anywho i feel like ranting...DEAL WITH IT...i dont really know y you ppl are reading this anyways...but i must say that i'm REALLY glad you are...-:-taps review counter-:- that cant be right...i promise i shall respond to every one of u guyz's reviews in the end. imma have a seperate chapter for it kay? kay! I love...somebody...WOULDNT YOU LIKE TO KNOW! hehehe its not who i used to like...-:- evil arrogent immature pig headed jock jerk...-:- ahem... well imma see him soooon! cuz winter break's almost over...-:-happyyy-:- okay lets move on...

Anywho...

Disclaimer: FINE! DASH ALL MY HOPES AND DREAMS! (...i dont own them...)

Dedication: To Chosie/Samuella/Sam/Cho...i luv u! hahahaha grab a brick...break the window open...i'm high on apppllleee ciddderrrr! hehehe beware! lol

Beginning again...

* * *

Starfire stood before the three way mirror at the back of the dress shop, examining herself from every angle possible.

"Are you planning to leave any time within the next century? Because if not I think I'd better get another book..." Raven looked up from the horror novel in her hands, her dress in a bag at her side.

"Raven, I do not wish for my attire to look unflattering..."

"Why? So you can impress your boyfriend?"" Starfire whipped around her eyes glowing dangerously green.

"Scorpio is my EX-"

"I was meant Robin."

"...oh..." Starfire blushed deeply, choosing to look at herself some more instead of properly answering.

Shaking her head, Raven returned to her book.

"STARRY!" A grand voice echoed throughout the shop. "May I be the first to say that you look positively _ravishing_ in that dress." Scorpio stepped majestically up to the alien girl, his shoulder length blond hair waving madly. He wasted no time in wrapping his arms protectively around Starfire, much to her dismayal.

"Please...release me..." Raven chose the quicker method.

"Get LOST!" She flew up, eyes red with fury, and slammed her fist deep into Scorpio's side. If Beast Boy could use his powers, so could she. The blue clad alien sailed across the room, hitting the wall that knocked him unconscious. She turned back to Starfire, normal again yet annoyed. "A word of advice to keep this from happening again: Don't fall for hot jerks."

"What should we do about Scorp-"

"Just leave him. He'll be fine. Now pick a dress and lets get out of here."

* * *

Robin rushed into the dress store where he had told Starfire to go, but she didn't seem to be there. After carefully checking every corner of the shop with no luck as to finding the two female Titans, he gave up and made his way to the cashier.

"Hi. Have you seen two girls, one with long red hair, green eyes, and wearing a purple...outfit...and the other with a blue cloak and violet hair?" The cashier slowly looked up from her magazine.

"Oh...my...God...you're a Teen Titan ain't you?"

"...uh..."

"Wow...holy crap you're _Robin_ ain't you?"

"...yeah...but..."

"Oh God, honey, my friends had told me you was hot, but you are _smokin..._"

"...um..."

"GOD you've got muscles-"

"HAVE YOU SEEN THEM OR NOT?"

"Yes! God, don't have to go all crazy on me...God...superheroes these days...Breath sweetie or your gonna have yourself a heart attack..." The cashier pointed at the dressing room. "They were here a few minutes ago...I don't know where they went, but they left some guy behind...knocked him cold too...I put him in the dressing room. He was driving away the customers." She spoke as though guys getting knocked out in her store was a normal thing.

"...thanks..." The cashier winked as Robin dashed to the back. Flinging open the dressing room door, he laid eyes on the last person he wanted to see.

Oh boy...

* * *

"I believe the shop of tuxedos was in this direction..." Starfire turned left upon reaching a tiny cafe, her bagged dress swinging merrily beside her.

"I'm following an alien around a mall. How quaint." Raven scanned the sea of heads for herself, then suddenly thrust out her arm. "There!" Grabbing Starfire by the arm the empath lead her shopping companion to the tuxedo shop. Beast Boy stood outside, two bags in tow.

"Hey!"

"Where is Robin?" Starfire looked worried.

"Beats me. He took off about fifteen minutes ago. The only thing he told me was to buy the tux." Beast Boy shrugged.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Raven shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"So did you guys find your dresses?"

"Indeed! After careful consideration we chose pleasing gowns to ball in! We have acquired the making-up solutions and accessories as well!"

Raven sighed.

* * *

Robin was tempted to just slam the door and walk away. But, of course, he couldn't do that. He was a _superhero_, remember? An _example_ to the world...a public _figure_.

"Always do what is right." Batman had said, "No matter how much you dislike it."

If the Boy wonder just left an unconscious guy in a dressing room, well, how would that look? What kind of example would he be setting?"

"...I really hate my life sometimes..."

Slowly, Robin bent down and prodded Scorpio's lifeless figure.

"Hey...wake ON get UP!" Robin kicked the blond, who grunted and slowly cracked an eye open.

"Are you finished unfairly attacking me?" The Boy Wonder jumped back as the Tamaranian rose. "You know, it isn't very manly to attack someone while they are unconscious..."

"What're you doing here?" Scorpio laughed.

"Shouldn't that be quite obvious? I need a suit." He held out a bag as proof. "I was so _hurt _when Starry didn't invite me to come to the mall with her so I came to find her first. You know, just to let her know that there were no hard feelings for excluding me...But then that _witch_ attacked me...poor Starry must've been out of her _mind_ with worry..."

"Oh yeah, she way so concerned that she left you here." Robin rolled his eyes.

"...Such hostility. And to think, all because of a girl..."

"This has NOTHING to do with Star-"

"Oh, but I beg to differ. Your love for her is painfully obvious, mortal." Scorpio smiled mercilessly. "You love her but you're too much of a coward to tell her. Which, in my opinion, is exactly why you don't deserve her."

"I'm NOT a coward-"

"Really? I'd like to test that." Robin could feel his body tensing. "What do you say we have a...a duel of dance?"

"...a what of who?" Scorpio pointed to the store directly across from the dress shop.

Well, arcade was a better term for it.

"You've GOT to be kidding me Scorpio..."

* * *

"How long is he going to take?" Raven, annoyed enough already, was in no mood to stay in a sweltering mall any longer than she had to.

"How should I know? He just threw his tux in my arms and ran off..." Beast Boy was dying of shear boredom. Where was Cy when you needed him?

"Friends, I am concerned for Robin...perhaps he is in trouble..."

"He's FINE Starfire..." Raven leaned against the display window of the store. A pack of preps (A/N: Queen-Of-Azarath is RIGHT! PREPS TRAVEL IN PACKS! hehehe whiiiile i'm at it...READ HER FANFICTION!) was making it's way over to the cafe in the corner. One girl ran into a wall in the process.

"Hey, check ME out!" Beast Boy had leapt into the display window and stripped a suit off of one of the mannequins and was now posing stylishly (and stupidly) in it beside the naked dress up doll.

"Beast Boy..." A vein pulsed in Raven's forehead. Quickly, she turned away. Near the cafe, a prep holding a frappuccino screamed as it exploded.

"Friends, what is happening over there? Is that some sort of Earthen custom to gather around a store with so many flashing neon illuminations?" Beast Boy returned the suit to it's proper owner and began to journey towards the crowd.

"Let's go check it out! If it's in the arcade it's bound to be good."

"What about Robin?" Raven stayed where she was. The Changeling answered without looking at her.

"He'll find us. C'mon!"

The three trotted over to the packed arcade. Elbowing their way to the front, they saw the last thing they expected to see.

"...I think we found him..."

* * *

BUMBUMBUM! WHAT HAPPENS? HAHAHA that's for me to know...i love u guyz!

Uggggggggggg i just finnished my high school applications...they SUCK ASS...too many stupid questions... well now i'm bored. SOMEONE IM ME! aim: snwboardinangel6 PLEEEAAASSE IM ME specilly if ur a robstar supporter i could include you in"THE PLAN".

Love,  
SushiChica

_Edited 6/23/05_


	13. Death by DDR

Shalome! (That means 'peace' in Hebrew…i think...) NO, I'm not Jewish…I'm Christian…I just like the word Shalom! (No offence to Jewish ppl! I have many Jewish friends! i luv u guyz!) XD Anywho…next chapter! -:-grins like a deranged butterfly-:-…(what's a deranged butterfly?) Grrrrrr school's back in session…more broken pencils over Red X/variable 'x' in first period math…the test today was SO hard…sigh…listening to Switchfoot! Dare you to moooove…i dare you to moooooove...i dare you to lift yourself up off the floor...I love that song…a lot…XD -:-screams as ppl throw things at her for bad singing-:- Oh yeeeeaaahhh…I had a note for all you pplz…

**IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT THE FIC: **Robin isn't DDRing against Scorpio to WIN Starfire, it's just to prove that he's not a coward. I wouldn't have Robin get Star in such an…icky egoistic way! What kind of maniac do you think I am? Thad just be wrong! I may run into walls and talk to my dear pillow when I'm bored and write "This is my left sock" all over my left sock and "This is my right sock" all over my right sock in Sharpie, but I'd NEVER have Robin get his dear Starfire by winning at DDR!

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT THE FIC:** Yep yepperz, Cy doesn't have a very big part in this. At all. Fear not though, for our young half robot will be one of the key players in the SEQUEL! That's right, the sequel! -:-bows-:- Weeell that's all for now.

Disclaimer: -:-sighs dramatically-:- I don't own the Teen Titans…nor do I own the Lysol company…yet (lysooool! sorry, inside joke gone wrong...).

Dedication: To you, the readers! (I don't say reviewers cuz some ppl don't review, and I appreciate both readers and reviewers the same, though I do LOVE to read what you guyz have to say!)

Time to staaaart...are you ready?

* * *

"Scorpio, are you out of your MIND?" Robin's eyes were wide as the Tamaranian dragged him into the arcade. 

"On the contrary, I'm quite sane, thank you." Scorpio grinned up at the twin machines in front of him.

"We can't just bust into an arcade and DDR each other to death!"

"Why ever not? I've been lead to believe that, on your planet, if you have enough quarters, you can do anything in a place like this. Empty your pockets mortal. It's time we dueled."

"…No…frikin…way." Robin pulled his arm away and began walking towards the exit.

"What's wrong? Are you too scared? _Frightened,_ perhaps, that I'll win? That _you_, the great Boy Wonder, might _lose?_ You are _quite_ the coward…" These words slowly sunk in. Robin turned.

"You're on, alien boy."

"Robin!" Starfire's eyes were wide as she emerged from the crowd. She caught his eye from his place in the DDR terminal and he gave her a weak smile.

"Dude!"

"Robin, what're you…" Raven and Beast Boy appeared at Starfire's left. To them, he merely shrugged.

"Mortals of the arcade!" Scorpio addressed the throng of onlookers with open arms. "I see that you have gathered to witness the destruction of your dear superhero, Robin." A few gasps could be heard.

"Robin won't lose!"

"Yeah, Robin's the greatest!"

"He's gonna kick your ass blue boy!" Assorted voices floated from the group, mostly coming from Robin-Obsessers.

"Ahh, my dears, wherever in that crowd you all may be, I'm afraid that you're about to be disappointed." Scorpio smiled maliciously and turned to Robin. "Are you ready?"

"Whatever…" Robin shrugged.

"Commence in the inserting of the quarters!" Scorpio got more that a few odd looks for that announcement.

The dance terminals sprang to life. Immediately, the two began to sway to the music that was pumped from the speakers, pressuring each correct foot pad. The pace slowly sped up, and soon the two were hopping around like maniacs.

"So," Scorpio stole a glance at his opponent. "Are you tiring yet?" He never missed a beat.

"You wish." Robin's mind, however, was scrambling. Which button came next? Oh right…forward, forward, left, back, right…When was the last time he had played this game anyways? It must've been…what, four years ago? Certainly while he was still at Batman's side…

"Hey Rob! When'd you get so good?" Beast Boy clapped as the Boy Wonder cleared another round. While the Changeling meant it as a rhetorical question, Robin grinned as he remembered the answer.

But then again, who would believe him if he said that an eighty year old butler named Alfred could kill him at this game on a daily basis?

* * *

Starfire stood in the foreground, watching the competition intently. Her eyes constantly jumped from Scorpio to Robin, wondering how people could keep up with such a fast paced activity. People around her cheered and booed, for who, it didn't seem to matter. Suddenly, an arm encircled Starfire's slim waist. 

"Hellooo Hottie." The alien girl jerked around, a thirty-something year old man grinning stupidly at her.

"Please do not touch me." Starfire pushed the man away.

"Ohh, we got a feisty one. I like that kind of girl." The man was practically drooling. "Are you the type of girl who likes to party with older men? I'll give you one hundred for the night."

Starfire looked completely perplexed.

"Look, girlie, just forget it and come with me." His hand grabbed her arm and the man began to pull her to the exit with a frightening amount of strength.

* * *

Robin had to smile as he leaped around and crushed the pads under his steel boots. All those hours of training were paying off. He hadn't even broken a sweat. 

Then again, neither had Scorpio.

Backs toward the audience that surrounded them, their feet flew across the pressure pads at an alarming rate. Spinning around again, Robin was greeted with a sight even more alarming than the speed at which his feet were going. Some strange man was forcefully pulling Starfire from the arcade and no one seemed to notice. Starfire herself had obviously not grasped the matter at hand or she would've used her alien strength by now…

Without a second thought, Robin blindly soared off the dance terminal.

* * *

A REALLY short chapter! Sorry, I'm grounded and my mom took away my notebook, so this is the best i can do for now. I hope you guyz dont mind! PLEASE dont kill me. My next chapter will be pretty short as well...but after that you'll get a REALLY LONG chapter so...yeah. sorry! 

Love,  
SushiChica

_Edited 6/23/05_


	14. That Man Attempted To Steal Me!

YAAAAY! SushiChica is proud to announce the FOURTEENTH chatper of ExBoyfriend! I'm sorry that I've been grounded but my life's kinda a mess right now (no...it has nothing to do with drugs/alchohol/pregnancy/etc...just wanted to be clear on that) so it's been hard. Let me explain so you all understand the reasons why I can't update very often until summer vacation:

**Reason One: **I'm grounded. Why? Cuz, for the first time, I did absolutly NOTHING. Okay, I'm in 8th grade, and I hafta apply for High School (yes, i have to APPLY). This means that I have to go though a series of interviews, enterance exams, etc. to get into the school I want to go to. According to my mom, I can't concentrate/focus as well on my grades/entrance exam practice/interview practice if i write. So, she took away my privilage to write. For me, that's like cutting off my arm. I HAVE TO WRITE. Call it a freak impulse of mine, but i'm sure you writers out there know what i mean. It didnt really matter though, cuz my mom has NO idea that I have like fifty friggin notebooks in my locker which i use to write in during science class (which i still get an A in even though i'm never paying attention...) Unfortunately, one day i took one of the notebooks home (the one with this chapter in it) to type it up. Even more unfortunately, my mom found the notebook and ALMOST SHRED IT IN OUT PAPER SHREDDER! (Why do we even HAVE a paper shredder anyways?) I was crying like a maniac so my mom didnt actually shred it but she put it on her desk where i COULDNT SNEEK IT AWAY WITHOUT HER NOTICING but i could still SEE every day. Talk about torture. Luckily, I'm a smart little 13 year old (hahaha...) I just ripped the few pages that contained this chapter out of the notebook and shoved them in my bag. Bang, here I am, supposedly working on an english project (which i shall explain in the next reason) but dominantly working on my fanfictions.

**Reason Two:** The english project I mentioned? Yeah, it WAS a group project. We have to write a 6 scene play based off of A Midsummer Nights Dream. Uggg FIRST OF ALL I'd rather have gotten MacBeth (droolz) or Romeo and Juliet (droolz some more) which were two OTHER Shakespear plays we had been studying, but NO, my group got A Midsummer Night's Dream. BLA. It's not that I dont like the play, its just...how do you make fairies and flower juice and magic love into MODERN DAY? My best idea was aroma therepy candles. Yep. Well, since I'm the best writer in the group (I'm not trying to brag, but my people CANT WRITE) they said "Hey, you can do it. If we help, It'll end up sucky right? So, since you like to write, it shouldn't be that hard for you." Obviously they dont understand the extent to which i can write. Six scenes is like fifty pages for me. So, I'm now stuck with writing all six scenes. And...get this. My group read the first two scenes and said that it was too boring. I totally lost it there. I was all "If you dont like it, you can write all six frikin scenes yourself" That subdued them. Oh, and you know how i said my group cant right? Well, it turns out that they cant act either. ONE GIRL CANT TO A MONOTONE TO SAVE HER LIFE! We need Tara Strong (voice of Raven) right about now. But the stupid girl wont give up that part to me (I can do a monotone) cuz she's just...so...arrogent and wants the spotlight (though she sucks) and i cant really do anything about it. I mean, It's not like i can just not do the project. I have to. My GRADE depends on it. And I need an A or my mom'll go raid my locker and shred the rest of my notebooks.

**Reason Three:** As an 8th grader, I have a horrifying amount of homework (i know it's not that bad, but wait till i finish) and in addition to that, i have Enterance Exam practice EVERY DAY. That's a frikin lot of work.

**Reason Four:** I have officially pulled an "Adriane" and gone typewriter. Okay, my desktop computer broke last June. That was okay, cuz i still had a laptop. Then that broke like a friggin week later. So i was sad. So my mom bought a new laptop. She wont let me use it cuz she thinks i'll break it. I DIDNT BREAK MY LAPTOP. It just wouldnt turn on one day. Same with the desktop. I tried turning it on and it made this popping noise and blew. Then I got my laptop fixed. Then it broke again. So now all i have is an electric typewriter. Yeah. I'll just go hook that up to the internet and see what happens. Not. So now if i wanna use the internet or type something up on a word proccesser, I hafta go to my mom's office where i can only go on after six (when her office closes and a computer is available) and where she watches me VERY closely. Fortutately, today a guy is missing and I have the whole English-Project excuse and my mom's to busy to watch me very carefully (she has more time to surveil me after 6) and so now I can update.

THOSE are my four very good and very long reasons on why i coulndt update for a while. So, sorry guyz. I'm updating now though. I wont be able to PROPERLY update until like April though, cuz thats when i get my acceptance/denial letter. Wish me luck guyz.

For now, I present ExBoyfriend chapter Fourteen. Short and sweet, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: They're not mine yet, but just watch. When you hear roumors that the world is slowly being taken over by two girls who call themselves Sushi and Poki (Pochahontas) who carry around a Kang on a Stick, you'll know that I'll have them soon. (XD inside joke. Read my profile's section titled: **Friend Quotes aka Random Ramblings and Stupid Funny Stuff **and you'll feel the full wrath (and humor) of my friends and I)

Dedication: To Ash. I luv ya! Yesh, we are all hell pissed at one point of our lives or another...(kills Kang) That made me feel better! Welll...he's dead now...so how do Poki and I take over the world with him on a stick? I'LL RESSURECT HIM! Well...yeah...(fanfictioners, just read my profile to understand...or...semi-understand...

* * *

Starfire saw a blur of color tackle the man at her side, and suddenly Robin had the pervert pinned to the wall at her left. The Boy Wonder was yelling senseless insults at the man, shoving him against the wall even harder than before. Suddenly, a black energy enclosed around his body.

"Are you done yet?" Raven and Beast Boy came out from the gaping crowd, the empath's eyes white and glowing. Beast Boy picked up the fallen pervert as Raven released Robin.

"Dude! What were you doing? I haven't seen you act this crazy since Slade!"

"He...That guy...was..."

"That man attempted to steal me" Starfire pointed at the pervert frantically, her eyes still wide with sudden comprehensive fear. Raven gave her an odd look.

"I think you mean kidnap."

"Yes! That!" The empath sighed.

"Are...are you okay Star?" Robin looked as though he were out of breath and, for the first time since Starfire had met him, he looked scared.

But that couldn't be right.

"I have been better..." The Tamaranian girl gave him a shaky smile. "Thank you for saving me. Again."

"I wasn't kidnapping her!" The pervert protested off to the side, urgently trying to remove himself from Beast Boy's gorilla grasp. "I swear! I was just inviting her to a party!"

"Y'know Robin...we really don't have much on this guy...after all, he hadn't actually done anything yet..." Raven shrugged.

"Dear Starry, are you all right?" Scorpio pushed his way to the front. She nodded. "Ohh my poor Starry"

"Hey! OW! STOP" The Titans and Scorpio turned to see that the man in question had fled. Beast Boy looked sheepish "Sorry guys."

"The pervert lives to walk another day..." Robin grumbled, annoyed.

"We didn't have any reasons to go off of for arresting him anyways." Raven bit her lip. This didn't feel right...

Scorpio stood off to the side, smiling. The man he'd paid had done his job well. It seemed that humans would do anything for money. Only a few more mishaps and Starfire would be his-

Scorpio felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to face a girl with medium length brown hair and dark brown bespectacled eyes. Her hair was put into a ponytail, but the front pieces fell into her face. Obviously, the stylist had cut it into layers. Stupid stylist. The girl looked Italian, with the slightest Irish influence. She was average height, about 5'5'', wearing jeans and a camo t-shirt.

"What do you want mortal?"

"You're Scorpio right? Scorpio of Tamaran." The girl adjusted her glasses.

"You've heard correctly." Scorpio informed her, obviously quite proud of the fact that someone knew who he was. Unfortunately, that wasn't a very good thing.

Suddenly, the girl drew back her arm and threw it forward, hitting Scorpio square in the gut. As she did, she seemed to be muttering to herself.

"I'm Samantha." She finally remarked in a normal tone. "Pleased to finally meet you." The girl called Samantha stood for a few seconds longer to admire her handiwork (Scorpio doubled over with pain) then turned and left, still muttering.

"Uh...dude? What was that all about?" Beast Boy looked at Scorpio oddly.

"I have NO idea! That maniac just ran up to me and punched me, all the while muttering something about...disrupting the proper pairings" Scorpio shrugged. "No matter. I'm fine."

* * *

A few stores down, the girl named Samantha gritted her teeth.

"Crap." Grabbing a walkie talkie off her belt, the brunette punched the talk button with some annoyance. "It's me."

"Registering agent Queen-of-Azarath, aka Samantha..." The walkie talkie buzzed back. "Go ahead Samantha."

"The big fat Robin/Starfire splitting jerk is stronger than he looks...then again it'd be hard not to be..."

"Your mission was for _recon_, Miss. Queenie. It always is. There wasn't supposed to be any attack. " The voice on the other end was testy.

"I know…" Samantha bit her lip. "I couldn't help myself! He's pure evil!"

"…Roger that. Just don't try it again. Return home."

"I copy." Samantha, also known a Queen-of-Azarath in THE PLAN, head field officer and one of eight Executive officers, clipped the walkie talkie back onto her belt. Slowly, she walked off. "...Fruity little blond haired Tamaranian proper pair splitting jackass…"

Introducing: SAMANTHA! On she's known as Queen-of-Azarath and i strongly encourage you to READ HER STORY it's psycho good. Anyways, her character is something like a weird comic relief.

**Oh, and a note to Hilda? The one who left this review:**

youve got to be fucking kiddingme you fucking asshole!

**I have only ONE...two...things to say to you:**

1) If you hated it so much, why dont you TELL ME WHY you hated it and MAYBE i could to something about it instead of leaving a review that made me feel bad...

2) Well, since you didnt, and since i'm over it now, my response to you is this:

**BITE ME.**

Thank you, that's all. (smiles at the nice people)

Well, that's the end of this chapter. My annoucements were longer than my fic i know. I'm so sorry! I'll try harder next time okay? I just needed you guyz to understand my predicament. I luv you all! Review plz?

As always,  
SushiChica

_Edited 6/23/05_


	15. Dresses and Drama

Hey it's me again.

SushiChica's Ultra Important TO DO List:

1)-This 'To Do' has been edited to do extreme, year-old immaturity on the authoress' part. Please excuse her foolishness.-

2) -This 'To Do' has been edited to do extreme, year-old immaturity on the authoress' part. Please excuse her foolishness.-

3) -This 'To Do' has been edited to do extreme, year-old immaturity on the authoress' part. Please excuse her foolishness.-

4)Buy many bottles of Axe (Yeah, the guyz deoderant…read my profiles Random Friend Quotes to…somewhat…understand)

5)Wish Queen-Of-Azarath aka Samantha, a happy 14th birthday

6) -This 'To Do' has been edited to do extreme, year-old immaturity on the authoress' part. Please excuse her foolishness.-

7) -This 'To Do' has been edited to do extreme, year-old immaturity on the authoress' part. Please excuse her foolishness.-

8) -This 'To Do' has been edited to do extreme, year-old immaturity on the authoress' part. Please excuse her foolishness.-

9) -This 'To Do' has been edited to do extreme, year-old immaturity on the authoress' part. Please excuse her foolishness.-

10) -This 'To Do' has been edited to do extreme, year-old immaturity on the authoress' part. Please excuse her foolishness.-

11) -This 'To Do' has been edited to do extreme, year-old immaturity on the authoress' part. Please excuse her foolishness.-

12) -This 'To Do' has been edited to do extreme, year-old immaturity on the authoress' part. Please excuse her foolishness.-

13)Take over the world with Poki using Kang on a stick (Again, the random friend quote thingy)

14)Sing that psycho addicting song, 1,2 Step, buy Ciara

15)Somehow get Raven to sing 1,2 Step in this chapter.

16) -This 'To Do' has been edited to do extreme, year-old immaturity on the authoress' part. Please excuse her foolishness.-

17) -This 'To Do' has been edited to do extreme, year-old immaturity on the authoress' part. Please excuse her foolishness.-

18)Pluck Kang's eyeballs from their sockets.

19)Get a pet rock.

20) -This 'To Do' has been edited to do extreme, year-old immaturity on the authoress' part. Please excuse her foolishness.-

Yeah. I REALLY hate Kang. In case you couldn't tell. (Shoots)

Anyways…

_This beat is  
Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh  
Work my body so melodic,  
This beat flows right through my chest,  
Everybody ma and pappi came to party,  
Grab somebody, Work your body, work your body,  
Let me see you 1,2 step_

SEE! I'M SINGING IT! Dude, seriously, I don't really even LIKE those kind of songs…I usually stick with Rock music… (Etc. Green Day, Blink 182, Bowling for Soup, Nirvana, Jane's Addiction, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Jem, Dido, Jason Miraz, Joss Stone, No Doubt, Evanescence, TRAIN!…yeah moving on) and classic rock (Eagles…dude I'm drooling over them right now…Led Zeppelin (sp?), Rolling Stones, The Doors, Bread, Jimmi Hendrix Experience…yeah) ANYWAYS my point is that I dont usually listen to much Ciara type music, but HOLY CRAP I love 1, 2 Step.

_This beat is  
Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh…_

Hey! I just did number 14 on my TO DO list! (crosses off number 14)

As for number 6…

HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY SAMANTHA/Queen-of-Azarath/QUEENIE! You're fourteen! Sadly, I'll remain 13 till June…ahh well…I don't mind too much. Happy…late…birthday! (TO ANYONE WHO HASN'T READ HER FIC Normal Teenage Life…READ IT! TOTALLY AWESOME!)

(Crosses off number 6)

MOVING ON…

OH and just for everyone's 411…SushiChica's TOTALLY PMSing right now, so if I get REALLY bitchy as I continue to ramble, well…sorry! I prolly wont let it out on you though…instead I'll go pluck Kang's eyeballs out (crosses out number 18 with a twisted grin) For all those sheltered guyz out there, I'm not about to explain what PMS is, but I will give you a bit of advice. STAY AWAY from a girl if she says she has PMS or if she looks particularly…off…cuz if you piss her off in any tiny way, she will totally murder you. I'm not even kidding. Usually. (Kyle, if you f-ing ask me what PMS is in math class I will PERSONALLY shove Kang's freshly plucked eyeballs SO far up your ass that…) ...yeah...anyways...For all my luvly readers to know, Kyle is a retard who goes to my school who i have had on my Hit List since the second day of fifth grade (the approximate day that i met His Royal Stupidness) ...His penname is Blixer by the way...has anyone read his story Jr. High? Arent his grammar skills just SO great that they make you want to HURL? Yeah i thought so. Just keep in mind that he's a...hehe...'tard...as Poki and I would say. Oh yeah, and he torments me rentlessly. About...stuff...I WANT TO SHOOT HIM! (readies shot gun)

Now then, after a VERY long rant session, I believe it's time to start the chapter...yeah...God i'm SO friggin out of it...Lets just start the chapter...my brain hurts...

Dedication: To the inventor of the cell phone. I truly adore thee.

Disclaimer: Automatic...supersonic...hypno-huh? Oh...if you must know...with the exception of my broken laptop and a sturdy right hook, i own nothing. Not Teen Titans...or 1,2 Step...or...geez i really need to write a fanfiction where i actually OWN something! Well...that'll come in the sequal to Ex-Boyfriend. I WILL OWN A CHARACTER!...eventually...

Continuing with the ongoing saga...

Kitten stood at the door of City Hall, forty five minutes before seven, obviously oblivious to the concept of being "fashionably late".

"Just a few more hours and Robbie-Poo will be all mine..."

"Where are they?" Beast Boy sat on the couch in the living room, munching on tofu, dressed in his tux.

"...I hope you don't expect Rae to kiss you after eating all that crud..." Cyborg cringed, attempting to wrestle a bow tie around his metallic neck. The Changeling gave him a look. "...Uh...hey dawg..."

"Forget it Cy. You wouldn't understand something like a broken heart."

"I'm...uh...paging them now..." Robin, who had previously been pacing the room trying to come up with a semi-decent plan to live though the night with all his limbs unscathed, chose this moment to yank his communicator from his belt, breaking the tension.

Somewhat.

"Starfire, do you copy?"

"Starfire?"

Starfire flew to the dresser, grabbing the buzzing communicator and returning to wall-mounted mirror before answering.

"Uh...Star?"

"I am here, friend Robin."

"What's taking you so long?" Starfire hesitated. "Well?"

"It is my hair." The alien girl tugged at a bun that rested at the top of her head. It looked okay...but not all that great.

"We...need to leave soon."

"But how should I manipulate my hair-"

"Dear Starry, why not use the traditional Tamaranian Brain Maneuver? You know, the style you had on our first date-" There was a muffled sound of someone getting hit.

"Keep it down." Robin's voice replaced Scorpio's again. "Your hair, I mean." There was a short pause. "I...I think it looks...nice...when it's down." The communication terminated immediately following the remark. Starfire, curious in spite of herself, redid her hair into perfect Tamaranian style braids and found herself cringing. It wasn't her, not anymore. She practically ripped the Earthen bands from her hair and brushed out her locks with care, then twirled before the mirror yet again. Her lavender, knee length dress shimmered as she spun, her hair tossing wildly from side to side. She slowed, and her lengthy red tresses landed gracefully on her strapless shoulders. It was just as Robin had said it would be.

Nice.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were grinning wickedly.

"It looks _nice_." The Changeling mocked, obviously over his previously heartbroken state.

"Shut up!" The two didn't stop. It was a good thing Scorpio had gone to get a band-aid to plaster over his pretty boy nose where Robin had punched him for control over the communicator.

"I wonder when they'll get married..." Beast Boy laughed.

"Ya know what?" Robin snatched the Changeling's communicator from the table to the side and shoved it into his green hands. "YOU call Raven down." The laughing immediately turned to an icy silence.

"That's cold, man..." Cyborg raised an eyebrow, but it was too late.

"...Uh...Rae?"

"Rae...do you read me?"

Raven ignored the communicator that buzzed on the drawer beside her, too busy eyeing her reflection critically as she stood before the full length mirror that sat in the corner of her room. Why she owned a full length mirror was beyond her. The slinky, silvery gray gown that she wore brushed her ankles lightly, the material unfamiliar on her skin. The spaghetti straps that, in turn, spidered down her dress in a criss-cross pattern and met the dress at her pale lower back left her feeling rather exposed. Raven ran a nervous hand through her hair.

As much as she hated to admit it, she looked kinda...good.

"RAVEN!" Her communicator practically jumped at her. Startled, the psychic shakily picked up the tiny device.

"What?" Her monotone never failed.

"Are you planning on coming down within the next century? I hate to break it to ya Beauty Queen, but the charity ball is TONIGHT." Though Beast Boy's words were joking, his oddly tight voice betrayed them.

"I'm going, I'm going." Raven snapped crabbily, glairing at the communicator as though Beast Boy could see her. Her finger hovered above the termination button, then paused.

Wait a minute, had she just called her...?

No, that couldn't be right.

But he did though! There was no denying the truth.

The Changeling had called her Beauty Queen. Had he been kidding? Serious? Did it really matter? Either way, he'd never be hers...

A book tore itself from a shelf and shredded into a thousand tiny pieces, each one shrouded in black energy.

Raven terminated the connection with a disheartened sigh.

"Beauty Queen? Man, you've got it BAD..." Cyborg nudged Beast Boy, smiling slightly. The Changeling simply shrugged his shoulders, returning to his dreary state, and for the first time had absolutely nothing to say in response.

Raven met Starfire in the hallway. There was a silence as each took the time to examine the other.

"Friend Raven, you look most glorious!" The Tamaranian finally declared. She still had an unsettling look lingering in her everlasting green eyes.

"I...thanks Starfire." Raven found herself smiling, an expression almost foreign to her face. "You do too."

"Thank you! And perhaps you are hoping that friend Beast Boy will think you look glorious as well?" Raven gaped at Starfire's outright bluntness.

"You'd think I'd be used to you by now..." The empath sighed in defeat. "Yes, okay? Yes, I want Beast Boy to think I look...glorious...or whatever...in this...thing." Raven tugged at the silvery gray cloth.

"It is not just the dress, it is you that he loves." Starfire poked the psychic lightly.

"...Can we PLEASE not talk about this?" Raven pushed the Tamaranian forward, her eyes pleading. In silent agreement, Starfire said no more.

As the two moved down the hall, a vase shattered, the scattered pieces covered in black.

"Finally!" Robin turned to the sound of the door opening. The doorway, however, was empty. "Uh...Starfire? Raven?" Suddenly, Starfire was shoved into the room. She stumbled slightly, then stood up straight. Robin froze. In the background of such an awkward moment, Cyborg and Beast Boy were raging about some new game. The Boy Wonder blinked, trying to take everything in.

Starfire looked drop dead gorgeous. She noticed Robin's stare, however, and immediately flew over to him.

"Do I look absolutely disastrous? Horridly disfigured, perhaps? Is that why you stare as though you have been stunned by a broglette of the Finnbe Galaxy!"

"N...no! You don't look bad at all, Star! You look...you look...you..." Robin couldn't bring himself to say the words that were flying through his head. "Uh...you...that is...you look..."

"Having trouble there, mortal?" Scorpio grinned and shoved Robin out of the way, sweeping a bow at Starfire's feet. "My darling, my princess, you look absolutely fabulous."

"Thank you..." Starfire couldn't help but blush just a bit, regardless of the large band-aid stuck right in the middle of Scorpio's face.

"Robin! Scorpio! Put your drooling tongues back in your mouths." Raven was leaned against the wall near the door, her expression and tone bored as usual.

"Raven!" Beast Boy turned and gasped. "You look great!" The Titans and Scorpio winced as the GameStation quite literally blew up.

"...Sorry..." Raven flushed.

"Aw, man! First the plasma screen TV, now the GameStation! You girls PMSing or something?" Two solid fists collided with Cyborg's tin head. Starfire and Raven exchanged barely noticeable smiles.

"Try the 'or something'" The empath suggested.

"Such...immaturity..." Scorpio shook his head and took Starfire's hand. "Shall we go, love?" Starfire looked slightly taken aback, but not in a bad way, then pulled her hand away.

"...I..."

"Oh, Starry..."

Cyborg, though still in pain, could see flames raging in Robin's eyes.

"Uh...let's just...go...I don't think there'll be enough room in the T-Car though..."

"I'm sure the witch could fly there..." Scorpio smiled menacingly.

"OR..." Raven shot Scorpio a death glare "You could fly."

"I'll go on my R-Cycle." Robin pronounced with some finality.

"Dude...do you really trust your...'friend' sitting next to Starfire?" Beast Boy had apparently finished drooling over Raven.

"If it concerns you so, then perhaps I should also ride on the cycle?" Starfire bit her lip.

"I will NOT allow that heathen to drive my girlfriend-"

"EX-GIRLFRIEND." The room practically shook with the voices of the Titans. Scorpio backed down with loathing in his eyes and Robin turned to Starfire.

"Sorry, Star, but that might not be the best idea either. Kitten would cough up a hairball if she saw us driving up...uh...um..."

"Together?" Cyborg finished, exchanging sly looks with Beast Boy and Raven.

"...Yeah..." Both the Boy Wonder and Starfire were blushing profusely.

Scorpio was positively seething.

"I'll...fly. Just DON'T ride with HIM!" The blue clad Tamaranian eyed Robin with malice. His sharp gaze could have bored holes into a concrete wall. Only one thing kept Scorpio from blasting the Boy Wonder to bits.

Kitten was waiting, and revenge would be sweet.

The T-Car screeched to a stop just as the R-Cycle skidded and braked before City Hall. Scorpio touched down a mere few seconds afterward, carefully adjusting his hair.

"Everybody ready?" Cyborg was the last one out of the car. Music could be heard from the courtyard behind City Hall.

"Are we ever ready for the Doom's Day Psycho Kitty?" Beast Boy scanned the faces of people that passed.

"Remember, Titans, with Kitten, survival is NEVER a guarantee." Robin shook his head. "Maybe we could just...oh...save the world...and Starfire...without my communicating with-"

"Oh ROBBIE-POO! You came!"

"...Too late..." The rest of the Titans hurried into the courtyard of City Hall. "Wait! Don't leave me with her!" Robin looked as though he were about to follow his friends but a hand with a vice-like grip held fast onto his arm.

"Who ARE you talking to, Robbie-Poo?" The Boy Wonder groaned and accepted his ill-willed fate.

"...No one..."

"I didn't think so." Kitten smirked. "You got off easy last time. One wrong move, and I can personally guarantee that your friend, Star...whatever...will pay for ruining my prom dress!"

"This...wouldn't happen to be the SAME prom dress, would it?" Robin's mask contorted as he suddenly noticed the similarity. Was that a cake smudge in the corner…?

"Of COURSE it is! I just busted myself out of jail! What'd you expect, some Gucci dress stolen hot off the rack? I don't think so!"

With that...pleasant...remark, Kitten began to drag Robin through the large double doors of City Hall.

Most of the formalities were taking place in the actual City Hall building, but the real party was in the courtyard. A karaoke machine was set up on a stage and it was apparently open mike, because some of the performers were so bad that what was left of the Titans couldn't possibly imagine the Mayor hiring such living migraines.

Cyborg, pimp that he was, instantly left the group to join the growing congregation that surrounded a pretty girl who stood near the stage.

Scorpio began to lead Starfire off to the side, talking as they went, leaving Beast Boy and Raven to themselves.

"...uh...I'd better go follow alien-boy..." Beast Boy smiled slightly. "Robin'll have a fit if he tries to make a move on Star."

"Would you have a fit if someone tried to make a move on me?" Raven whispered, barely audible. Beast Boy turned.

"What was that?"

"Oh...nothing..." The empath shrugged and the Changeling continued on his self made mission.

And Raven was left alone.

As usual.

Although, she supposed she was always alone, in one way or another. Her connection with the Titans always fell short of caring. Something like a barrier seemed to be blocking the invisible threads of friendship that strung the other Titans together. It was something she'd just have to get used to, something that couldn't be corrected or made right. Everyone else would just have to accept it.

And then there was Beast Boy.

What was up with that anyways? How was it possible that he could get under her skin so easily, yet somehow wedge himself into her heart? It was as though...through all the arguments, tormenting, frustration, and fighting...they'd somehow been brought closer; drawn together. So different, yet somehow alike. Raven shuddered at the thought, then looked around with surprise. Why wasn't anything blowing up?

A girl stood on the karaoke stage. Her dress was midnight blue, a scarf fluttering around her neck. She held the microphone to her mouth, singing some song that Raven had never heard of...and rather well, actually. The girl's hair was deep brown with red streaks and draped a good seven inches past her shoulders. Her eyes, a deep brown, came to rest on Raven as her song closed.

"You!" The girl hurried off the stage, taking the mike with her so that no one could steal the stage.

"Me..." Raven arched an eyebrow.

"You're going to sing the next song."

"...I am?" The girl smiled reassuringly.

"C'mon. It'll be worth it. I promise."

"How can you promise that?"

"I have more control over your life than you'd think."

Hesitantly receiving the microphone, Raven felt herself being pushed forward by the girl from behind. While a light buzz of conversation lingered in the air, many eyes were on the empath, who stood, unsure of herself, at the center of the courtyard. As though a force were dragging her forwards, Raven slowly made her way up to the stage. A faint melody began to play, and Raven instantly recognized the song.

"Oh Azar no..."

_"It'll be worth it, I promise..."_ That girl's voice resounded in Raven's head. Finally submitting to the music, she began.

"_This beat is  
Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh,  
Work my body so melodic,  
This beat flows right through my chest,  
Everybody ma and pappi came to party,  
Grab somebody,Work your body, work your body,  
Let me see you 1,2 step" _

"Oh, Robbie Poo! Look at all the rich people!"

"Uh huh..."

"Ohh Robbie Poo! Let's go into the courtyard!"

"Uh huh..."

"Oh Robbie Poo, lets DANCE!"

"Uh hu- WHAT?"

Beast Boy looked up from his Scorpio-spying, recognizing Raven's mesmerizing tone. What was she doing? Singing? Her voice was enchanting. Dark, perhaps, but enchanting none the less. But 1,2 Step?

"_Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
(Let me see ya'll)  
1,2 step,  
(I love it when ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(Everybody)  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on,  
This beat is-" _

Starfire tried keeping her distance from Scorpio, but that was becoming less of an option as she continued to edge towards the bushes. Suddenly, the music hit her.

"_Outrageous so contagious make you crave it,  
(Jazzy made it),  
So retarded, top charted,  
Ever since the day I started,  
Strut my stuff,  
And yes I flaunt it,  
Goodies make the boys jump on it  
(Jump on it),  
No I can't control myself,  
Now let me do my 1,2 step…"_

Starfire arched an eyebrow. Raven...?

"_Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
(Let me see ya'll)  
1,2 step,  
(I love it when ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(Everybody)  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on…"  
_  
Robin grimaced as he put his hands around Kitten's waist. This was not the kind of superhero-ing that he had in mind. Then again...whoever was manning the karaoke was pretty good...

"_It don't matter to me,  
We can dance slow  
(Ladies and gentlemen),  
Whichever way the beats drop,_  
_Our bodies will go  
(I like this ah),  
So swing it over here,  
Mr.DJ,  
(Hey,Hey),  
And we will, we will rock you up…"_

Robin stumbled.

"Robbie-Poo, what happened to your dancing skills?" Kitten shot him a death glare.

But Robin wasn't paying attention.

Why was Raven singing 1,2 Step?

Raven hated to admit it, but this wasn't such a bad song. But what about that Missy Eliot part? She couldn't do that...

"_It don't matter to me,_

_We can dance slow  
(Dance slow yeah),  
Whichever way the beats drop,  
Our bodies will go,  
So swing it over  
here, Mr. DJ,  
(Ladies and gentlemen),  
And we will, we will rock you,  
Let's shake-  
_  
Suddenly, the girl with the red streaks in her hair was up on the stage next to her, singing as Missy Elliott with a nervous tension in her eyes but grinning all the same.

"_I shake it like jello,  
Make the boys say hello,  
Cause they know im rockin' the beat  
(Rocking the beat),  
I know you heard about a lot of great MC's,  
But they ain't got nothing on me (nothing on me),  
Because im 5 foot 2,  
I wanna dance with you,  
And im sophisticated fun,  
I eat filet mignon,  
And I'm nice and young,  
Best believe im number one  
(Whoa)"_

Shooting another quick smile at Raven, the girl then disappeared into the throng of people who had gathered around the stage. With nothing better to do, Raven finished the song.

"_Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
(Let me see ya'll)  
1,2 step,  
(I love it when ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(Everybody)  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on,  
This beat is- _

_Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
(Let me see ya'll)  
1,2 step,  
(I love it when ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(Everybody)  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on."_

A thunderous applause rang out for Raven, and she was surprised. Gracefully gliding off the stage, the empath smiled hesitantly at her suddenly adoring fans.

_Is that what that girl meant, that if I sang the song I'd get a huge fan crowd? _Raven bit her lip. _Not really my cup of tea..._

"Rae! Raven!" Beast Boy emerged from the crowd and, without a second thought, gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "You...you did really good." He hesitated, then wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"I..." Raven was blushing furiously, and she knew it. No sounds seemed to indicate that anything had blown up...

_Maybe this was what the girl meant…? _

THE END OF A SUPER LONG CHAPTER! I really hope you guyz enjoyed it. I'll see you all later, kay?

Oh, and on a side note, that girl with brown/red streaked hair in the midnight blue dress was ME, SushiChica. Though I don't exactly have red streaks...in the Titans Dimension I do okay?

Well, have a good weekend!

Love,  
SushiChica

_Edited 6/23/05_


	16. Terror and Trauma

**In the making of this chapter, SushiChica has officially downed four tins of tangerine Altoids. I'm not kidding.**

Hey has anyone read the book "The Red Pony" by John Steinbeck? One word: BLEGH. That book SUCKS. The first three chapters are about how this kid has a Red Pony and he leaves it out in the rain and then it dies. The rest of the book is about how the kid eats breakfast. I'm not even kidding. Sorry to anyone who likes the book, but ugg. HAHAHA my friend Adriane and I got bored one morning and this is what we came up with:

**The Red Pony** (Paraphrased by Poki and Sushi)

"_I'm a lil boy...and I have a red pony. One day, I went to school...in my brand new over aaaalls...aaand I was in claaaass and a sat in my chaaair...and then it started raaainin, and I remembered my red pony. So I raan the miiile back to my house and the other half miiiile back to the baaarn and it was still raaaainin on my brand new over aaaalls...and when I got to the pony it was still raaainin and the pony...it was still red...and the raaain was still soakin my brand new over aaalls... and so I took it into the baaarn...and it was still raaaainin and theeen, I went back home, and I closed my eeeeyes, for a very loong tiiime...and then I opened my eeeeyes...and I went down to breakfast, and I ate my eggs and bacon in my brand new over aaalls...and everyone knows that bacon's made from pigs. But then I found out that my bacon wasnt made from no pigs. It was from the red pony. So I went outside aaaand I told Bill, who was getting rope from the feeeence...I told him...I said... "That there was pony bacon" and he blew chunks...on my brand new over aaaalls...and shoot they was braaand new too..._

Page Two

And so on. Just imagine all that in a heavy HEAVY southern drawl. I don't have anything against southerners. Just The Red Pony. It went on too...but I think that you'd rather read the next chap of exboyfriend huh? Heh... yeah...

DO NOT READ THE RED PONY UNLESS YOU ARE FORCED TO. Like me. -gags-

Dedication: To...um...to...uhhh...erm...RILES! A more faithful reader/reviewer, I've never known. Thank you SO much for being there for me and my pathetic story since the beginning. Such awesomeness...

**WAIT HOLD UP THE FIC I NEED TO QUOTE:**

"..."

"What?"

"...I need a reason."

"..."

"Don't say money. Why do this?"

"Why not do this?"

"..."

"-sigh- Because yesterday, I stepped out of the joint after losing four years of my life, and you're cold decking Teen Beat Cover Boys."

"...hmm..."

"Because the house always wins. You play long enough and the house takes you unless you come along with a perfect hand and you bet it all."

"...You've been practicing that speech haven't you?"

"...yeah a little bit. Did I rush it? It felt like I rushed it..."

"No, no, I liked it...the Teen Beat cover boy thing was good..."

_(Elevator closes)_

"I wonder what Ruben will say..."

**End Quoting from Ocean's Eleven**

Sorry had to do that...

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Oceans Eleven, Charity Balls, Queenie, or Furbies. Thank God. Furbies...so...damn...annoying!

* * *

The girl called Samantha stood by a refreshment table, drumming her fingers on the wooden surface and tugging at her tastefully sparkled navy blue gown with her other hand. She scanned the groups who were scattered around the courtyard carefully, examining each face. There had to be a good two hundred aristocrats prancing around the courtyard, acting like the rich snobs that they were. Samantha checked each familiar face off her mental list of prominent citizens . There was the Mayor...The Miller couple, the richest in Jump City, with their two bitchy, preppy daughters...Bruce Wayne... 

Samantha smiled as the renown millionaire just barely nodded in her direction. Wayne was a major benefactor for THE PLAN, and was well aquatinted with all council members and executive officers, such as herself.

Suddenly, a flash of white-blond hair caught the bespectacled brunette's eye. Her gaze followed, but she held her position, watching carefully. _This is a reconnaissance mission_, she reminded herself ruefully. _No attacks. No contact. Nothing._

A rustle in the bushes behind her made Samantha jump.

"Relax, Queenie, it's just me." A girl in a midnight blue dress with red streaks adorning her lengthy brown hair emerged from the shrubbery. "Oh, excuse me. Queen-Of-Azarath."

"Oh, shut up Linka." Samantha rolled her eyes smiling, then suddenly noticed Linka's odd look. "...SushiChica. Whatever."

The two collapsed into a total random fit of laughter over a "joke" which wasn't really a joke at all, an not really funny either way.

Such was the nature of Samantha and Linka...ahem, Queen-Of-Azarath and SushiChica.

"So, did you hear?" Linka asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Of _course_ I heard." Samantha flashed a sideways smile, pulling up the right strap of her dress which threatened to slip off. "It's not every day that you hear Raven singing 1,2 Step. It turned out well, I guess...but I still can't believe you _rapped_ the Missy Elliot part." Linka flushed, embarrassed.

"Yeah, yeah...you know I'd do anything for the proper Titans pairings, even at risk of total public humiliation...even when I don't contain a ghetto bone in my body."

"I noticed." Samantha bit her lip.

"Hey..." Linka's face contorted, but her friend cut her off.

"And did you...?"

"Yep. I must say, her kiss from Beast Boy was well received." Linka had a triumphant look burning in her dark brown eyes.

"I'm glad." The two friends shared a smile.

"I…uh…heard about your little escapade this afternoon." Linka gave Samantha a look.

"Oh…that…" Queenie resisted the urge to sweat drop. "Look, you make a character from hell, it's only natural that I should want to beat him a bit."

"It was a recon mission Sam." Linka sighed.

"I know…"

"Look, I'd better go. My work here is done for tonight. Call me if you need anything, and _don't_ try another attack, for the sake of the fic. Your job is to observe. Please?"

Samantha grinned and nodded.

"Good luck, then." Linka gave Samantha a quick wink and was off, back into the shrubbery and out of City Hall territory.

"All right..." Samantha gritted her teeth and removing herself from the bushes. "I'm watching the guy…"

* * *

With a gentle shove, Raven reluctantly pushed Beast Boy away. 

"You know I can't…"Her voice was a low whisper. The psychic was about to leave, but a green hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Why?" Beast Boy demanded, more confused then angry.

"I…I told you…I just…can't..."

"No, you didn't tell me Rae, not really." The crystal punch bowl that sat on the refreshment table collapsed, sending tangy pink liquid flying everywhere. People screamed as they were splattered by the punch. Beast Boy and Raven shared a short moment of silence as one girl with glasses and shoulder length brown hair back flipped out of harm's way, landing gracefully a few yards behind. She'd obviously had some training…

"That's why." Raven thrust a finger toward the remains of the shattered crystal punch bowl, breaking the odd silence between them. "That's what could happen. Only next time, it might not be an innocent punch bowl that gets blown up. Next time…it could be Titans Tower."

"So we'll rebuild it!"

"You want a reason why?" Raven was losing control, her eyes wild. "It's because I'm afraid, okay? I'm afraid for your safety, I'm afraid for other people's safety, I'm afraid OF you, of this situation…" Raven took a deep breath. "And…most of all…I'm afraid of myself."

"…Fine." Beast Boy reluctantly released her. "Got it."

The Changeling watched sadly as Raven sunk into a particularly large group of people who passed by.

Why? Raven questioned herself as she emerged from the throng of rich citizens. Why do I keep putting myself in positions like that? Why do I keep putting him in positions like that? Why do I have to keep hurting him?

_Because you're suffering from a serious case of denial…_Raven's inner voice responded on cue. In a sudden wave of absolute fury, Raven threw her fist into the wall at her right. She regretted it soon afterward, though, when she realized that she'd left a dent in the structure. She'd have to apologize for doing that…

* * *

Cyborg inwardly praised himself for leading the petite blond away from the crowd of men begging for her attention. Then now sat in a pair along the edge of the courtyard, talking and laughing. So far, so good. 

Then again, the half robot doubted that a Titan had ever gotten more dirty looks than he from all the jealous men milling about.

"So, Cyborg, do you dance?" The blond smiled coyly.

"Hey, just cause I got over half of my body parts replaced with machinery doesn't mean that I can't still do 'The Robot'" Cyborg couldn't actually believe that he had used a pun worthy of Beast Boy, but Crystal Summers seemed to like it. She giggled appreciatively.

"Well then, let's dance Titan!"

* * *

(A/N: YAY! Cyborg got a part in this chapter…yeah he has a SERIOUS lack of stage time in this fic, BUT the SEQUEL shall star a lot more of him…:grin:)

* * *

Starfire kept her eyes locked on Robin and…his…Starfire refused to consider Kitten as the Boy Wonder's date. 

"Dance partner." The Tamaranian decided pleasantly, though, at the moment, there were an unusually low number of pleasant thoughts in her head. Attempting to keep herself from blasting a four foot buffer zone between Robin and Kitten, Starfire busied her mind with the plan that Robin had come up with, which wasn't really much of a plan at all. In fact, the only instructions that the alien girl was given couldn't even be called proper instructions.

Stay safe.

What kind of plan was that? But the Boy Wonder had said nothing more before climbing onto his R-Cycle and zooming off.

"Enjoying yourself, my dear?" Scorpio stood watching as Robin and Kitten danced. While the Boy Wonder was in obvious pain, the blond Tamaranian was having the time of his life. He was surrounded by rich people, Starfire stood beside him, albeit silently, and dear Robbie Poo was being tortured for all he was worth. Scorpio could hardly imagine anything better, nearly giggling in delight.

"Not particularly." Starfire eyed her ex-boyfriend suspiciously. For a moment, he looked as though he were going to say something, but seemed to change his mind at the last minute "What?"

"Excuse me?"

"You were planning to alert me of something. What was it that you wished to tell me?" Scorpio raised an eyebrow, then shook his head.

"It's nothing." Agitation shot through Starfire's veins. She was annoyed enough as it was, what with Robin and Kitten dancing the night away. She didn't need Scorpio keeping things from her.

"Inform me at once!" Starfire's eyes glowed green, but she was careful not to lock a gaze with the Tamaranian male beside her. His skills in mind control had not slipped her own cranium. Scorpio sighed.

"If I must…" He shot a glance at Robin, then back at Starfire. "He's protecting you."

"Of that, I assure you I am well aware." The red haired beauty crossed her arms, now almost afraid of what Scorpio would say next. "What point are you intending to establish?"

"What I'm saying, my lovely Starfire, is that he doesn't need the extra baggage." Starfire quirked a single eyebrow. "You wish to have…a…relationship with…Robin…correct?" Scorpio said the words 'relationship' and 'Robin' with such utter hatred that Starfire could say absolutely nothing in response. "Look at your so-called 'Boy Wonder', rescuing you again. Why is it that you always need to be rescued?

"I-"

"Do you really believe that Robin will always have the time to save poor, pitiful you? One day, he'll leave you, and then who'll be there to fight away all your fears, hmm?" Starfire reluctantly shifted her attention from Scorpio to Robin, who looked as though someone were about to perform open heart surgery on him…with a sledgehammer. It pained the girl to see her best friend enduring such torture…and all for nothing more than her safety and well being. "You're nothing more that a bother to dear Robin. Nothing more than a bother…"

Starfire blinked back tears. She was causing so much trouble for someone who was supposed to be her best friend…he wouldn't even be going through this if it weren't for her. There was a faint buzzing in her ears, and suddenly her head was spinning, her heartbeat accelerating. She felt woozy, as though someone had just hit her with a mallet. The Tamaranian crouched down as voices echoed in her head, which she clutched in her suddenly sweaty palms.

_You always make situations worse than they are!_

_Why can't you ever stay out of harms way!_

_Why do you always have to be saved!_

_You stupid, weak girl! Robin doesn't need someone like YOU tagging along with him!_

_Fool! How could you think someone as immature and frail as you would be accepted by Robin?_

"STOP IT!" The high-pitched piercing scream silenced everyone in the courtyard. Everyone but one.

"Starfire!" Robin leaped into action, practically jumping Scorpio and knocking Kitten to the floor in the process. The Boy Wonder and the Tamaranian male crashed to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs. Kitten helped herself up, as no one seemed to be willing to do it.

"Get BACK here Robbie Poo…" Kitten hissed, brushing off her dirty pink dress to no avail. "Now!" Her commands were ignored completely. Scorpio seemed to be putting his alien strength to good use in trying to pin Robin to the floor.

"WHY are you attacking me you foolish mortal!"

"You did something to Star!"

"I did NOTHING! I laid not a hand on her!"

"I don't know WHAT you did, but you WON'T get away with it!"

The Boy Wonder wasn't about to be brought down so easily. He reached for the retractable bo-staff he had stored in his suit pocket only a few hours earlier and was surprised to find that it wasn't there. Surprised and extremely annoyed. It must have fallen out while he had been dancing. Grunting as Scorpio shoved his head into the ground, he instead withdrew two smoke bombs and threw them into the Tamaranian's stomach, sending the alien flying backwards when they exploded. It was only a matter of seconds, however, before the two were within attacking distance of each other once again.

"Oh Robbie Poo!" Kitten voiced loudly, feigning confusion. "Why are you attacking an innocent alien?" She leaned down to the wrestling boys. "Keep it up, Robbie Poo, and I'll release the moths." Blind hatred, however, blocked out whatever hearing the Boy Wonder had once possessed. His only response to the threat was to smile as he thrust Scorpio's cranium into the wall that lay behind. It seemed to have had no effect on the alien whatsoever, and time seemed to stand still for a split second.

"…ouch." Scorpio's icy eyes narrowed with his sarcastic tone as he raised a lone hand to his blond hair. "You…messed up my hair." His face contorted but his voice remained calm. "Damn you." Scorpio let out something of a Tamaranian war cry and flung Robin to the side, directly into the hedges. The Boy Wonder vaulted out, covered in leaves and dirt, and tackled Scorpio yet again.

"That's IT!" Kitten's screech, like nails on a chalkboard, stunned the wrestling pair. They fell away from each other but looked ready to fight again. "Your friend's moth food Robbie Poo!" Closing her eyes in pure concentration and grinning triumphantly, the pink clad jail breaking blond snapped one heel from her right shoe and pressed down on the broken end. Nothing happened for several minutes, and the spectators looked at her oddly, just as you would had you seen a random girl pushing down on the jagged, broken heel for no apparent reason whatsoever. Cracking one eye open, Kitten's gaze drifted to the busted heel on which her thumb was so proudly perched. "Oh…heh…wrong heel…" This time, she yanked the heel from her LEFT shoe, and proceeded to press the large, red, overly-clichéd "Button of Doom" that rested upon the broken end. For a second, it seemed as though nothing were going to happen yet again. Then, with buzzing sounds like Death itself, a hoard of moths swarmed the courtyard. Rich people were suddenly screaming and running as quickly as they could with all that jewelry weighing them down, trying to get out of the way of the moths before their million dollar a piece outfits were messed up. It didn't really matter though. The moths were ignoring everyone.

Everyone but Starfire.

The insects made a beeline in Starfire's direction, quite obviously after her. Robin desperately tried to make his way to her through the throng of rich people who's idea of a desperate situation was probably a dirty Rolls Royce. He had almost made it through when a hand jerked him back. A girl in a sparkling navy blue gown eyed him critically.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm kind of in a hurry right now and-"

"Well then, you might want this…" The bespectacled girl we know as Samantha handed Robin his bo-staff. "I found it on the dance floor. You'd better be happy, I almost got trampled by rich people for this." In an instant, the girl was gone.

A scream and a loud explosion came from Robin's right and suddenly he was thrown headfirst back into reality.

* * *

Starfire winced noticeably as a moth clamped it's teeth upon her forearm for the second time. Summoning power, she flung the abnormally large insect from her arm and into three others. Blinded by fear, she aimlessly shot starbolts in every direction, making more misses than hits. Starfire needed backup, and fast. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg had left to manage crowd control, in order to make sure no maniacal aristocrats ran anyone else over as they peeled out of the parking lots in their Bentleys, Rolls Royce, and Mercedes. Scorpio had disappeared from where he had previously been laying and was no where in sight. 

"Need some help?" Starfire's head snapped to the right and there was Robin, at her side, retractable bo-staff in hand, whacking moths with more confidence and a better aim and she. The alien girl stood in awed silence as the Boy Wonder continued to thrash at insects.

Scorpio had been right.

Here was Robin, saving her again. Immobilized by such a though, Starfire stood stalk still, Robin continuing to beat away the moths. He suddenly turned to her.

"Look, while I realize that you're wearing a dress and you probably don't want to chip a nail or mess up your hair or something, I could REALLY use some help right about now..." The bo-staff swung backwards with a sudden reflex, sending one of the attacking parasites crashing into another two.

"Dress...nails...?" Starfire looked at her hands, grinning as they began to glow green once again. "You are imagining fictitious thoughts friend Robin."

* * *

Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg tried their best to calm people down, but it seemed that the only effect that they were having was a negative one. Raven was slowing cars down with her telekinetic powers, preventing several would-be accidents, Beast Boy had transformed into a sheepdog and was unsuccessfully attempting to herd people from all areas of major chaos. Cyborg wasn't being much of a help, choosing instead to guide Miss Crystal Summers to a safe place. 

A bellowing explosion that sounded like a good 10.4 on the Richter Scale shook the area. Everyone paused, then screamed for all they were worth and ran even faster than before. A girl appeared at Raven's shoulder; the same girl that had back flipped out of the way of the exploding punch bowl. She adjusted her glasses, flipped her brunette hair over her shoulder, and looked determined.

"How can I help?"

"Who are you? Where'd you _come_ from?" The empath eyed the girl a she (unfortunately) saved one of the Miller family's preppy bitch daughters from being mowed over by a speeding Bentley.

"Where I come from isn't important. All you need to know is that you can call me Samantha and I'm here to help in any way that I can."

"...Right..." Raven was suspicious in spite of herself.

"Rae! Chill out! The chica wants to help!" Beast Boy had taken his human form once again and motioned Samantha to take control of a certain congested area in the courtyard, rapidly shouting instructions as the brunette took up her post. She could run surprisingly fast in a floor length dress and heels (A/N: As opposed me, the one who can't walk two steps in high heels before tripping ad falling flat on my face, a tested theory).

"Chica?" Raven grumbled, annoyed, sending a wall of black magic in front of a couple who were about to run out into a dangerous intersection. "Since when did Beast Boy become bi-lingual?"

* * *

Starfire was thrown back by the sheer force of her most recent starbolt. 

"Nice shot..." Robin whacked off a few moths still standing after the huge explosion. "I think we took care of most of them. Think you can fend off what's left? I need to find Kitten." Starfire nodded with confidence.

"I am able." She shot off a moth diving down at her without looking up. The Boy Wonder began to run off, but suddenly he turned around.

"I...I'm sorry I couldn't say it before, but...you look...beautiful." With that, Robin was gone. Starfire stared after him for a matter of seconds before letting out a high pitched squeal and letting a line of starbolts erupt from her fists, each hitting a moth with perfect accuracy.

* * *

"Finally!" Cyborg sat down on a bench, breathing heavily. "The crowds are pretty much gone." 

"Not that you did anything to help..." Beast Boy eyed the half robot warily.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did-"

"Cyborg, personally escorting some girl back to her house doesn't exactly count." Raven brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Hey ya'll, I didn't escort her! She's still here..." Crystal Summers stepped out from behind the bush to the side.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"The moths weren't after you."

"Still...they scare me..." Crystal did look jittery.

"Hey...where'd that bespectacled girl with the brunette hair go?" Beast Boy scanned the courtyard but couldn't seem to find her.

"Did you just say bespectacled?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Been readin' Rae's dictionaries lately?" Cyborg also looked surprised.

"Hey...isn't that the girl who triggered the moths?" Crystal pointed a delicate, French tipped finger to none other than Kitten, who was hiding behind a clay pot near the punch table and seemed to be cursing under her breath.

"Yeah..." Beast Boy shrugged.

"Um...shouldn't you guys go after her? Capture her? Something!"

"Naw..." Cyborg shook his head.

"...Why...?" A blood curdling shriek sliced through the air.

"Because Robin's already taking care of it." Raven gestured to the clay pot, which was now in pieces. The Boy Wonder had accidentally hit it when he came down on Kitten. Now, the blond was being hand-cuffed and pulled up by Robin.

"...Oh..."

* * *

Robin led Kitten into the back of a police van and pushed her in. 

"I'll get you Robbie Poo! One day, some day, I'll make sure that you and that little alien pay!" Her eyes were maniacal. The Titans stood back, rolling their eyes. They'd been hearing the same threats for years.

"Why can't they be more original…?" Beast Boy shook his head and sighed.

"Criminals are simple minded. They have not mental ability to be...creative..." Scorpio was suddenly at Starfire's side for the second time that night.

"You would know..." Raven's eyes flashed. The Tamaranian boy turned.

"Excuse me, did you say something? The last time I checked, you were too busy controlling those wily emotions to be making snide remarks." The empath said nothing. What could she say in response to that?

"YOU!" A familiar screech cracked the eardrums of the Titans and Scorpio. "THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" A flash of pink blinded them, and the next thing the Titans knew, Kitten had landed a flying tackle on Scorpio and was bashing his head into the ground. "YOU TOLD ME THAT IT WOULD WORK! YOU SAID THAT NOTHING COULD STOP ME! THAT YOU'D HELP ME IF ANYTHING WENT WRONG!" Someone had obviously not locked the door of the police van.

"Get off of me mortal girl!" Kitten was thrown to the side, but Scorpio had nail gouges in his arms nonetheless.

"Scorpio...you..." Starfire's eyes were glowing angrily.

"Starry, you don't understand..."

"There is nothing TO understand! You set this up, did you not? You instructed Kitten to lay siege upon us, so that we may be distracted, so that I might be taken under your control!"

"Starry, it wasn't that way at all!"

"OH SHUT UP! I WAS ALMOST DONE SERVING MY TIME IN JAIL TOO! AND NOW I'M GETTING PUT BACK IN THE SLAMMER ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR STUPID IDEA!" Kitten attempted to jump Scorpio yet again, but missed when he slid out of the way. She fell flat on her face and went unconscious immediately.

"...Oookay...so do we put her back in the police van or do we call an ambulance?" Cyborg looked slightly confused.

"The van..." Beast Boy gestured to the door of the automobile. As Kitten was carried off, Starfire, Robin, and Raven surrounded Scorpio.

"Starry...I...I did it all out of love! My deep love and devotion for you! Please, have mercy!" Starfire glanced at her team mates, both of which looked ready to murder the Tamaranian boy. Slowly, she shook her head at them. She didn't want to be too harsh.

"You...you will be allowed to stay for one more night and one more night only..."

"WHAT?" Robin and Raven looked aghast.

"...During which you shall pack whatever possessions you may have brought. In the meanwhile, I shall send a transmission to the Tamaranian police. The shall collect you the following morning." Starfire nodded with finality. Suddenly, her eyes turned a bright green once again, her hair flaring outwards. "And if you run, I shall hunt you down and you will most certainly regret the day we met." Her face was a mere inch from Scorpio's. "Understood?"

"...Thank you for your mercy, my dear."

"AND DO NOT CALL ME 'MY DEAR' ANY LONGER!"

"Right! Right...Starfire."

"You shall return to the tower now. You have packing to do."

Scorpio flew off obediently, his head hung low.

"Very...diplomatic." Raven cleared her throat. "But I wouldn't have minded if you had added something about ripping his lungs out..." Starfire only sighed and leaned against the railing that ran around the outside edge of the courtyard.

"...You okay?" Robin stood beside her, concerned.

"I am...fine...simply...confused. Perhaps we, too, should return to the tower."

"So who wants ice cream?" Cyborg and Beast Boy had returned, grinning at the prospect of sugar.

"You up to it?" The Boy Wonder gave Starfire a worried look.

"...I believe that some mint cream of ice might be...enjoyable." She smiled.

"Let's go then!"

"...There's a café near the ice cream place right?"

"I never checked. That's your deal Rae."

"I think I'll get chocolate chip!"

"Announce it to the world why don't you?"

"I think I just did..."

"Ugg...sarcasm?"

"Ugg...jokin?"

Starfire and Robin lagged behind their arguing team mates, saying nothing but enjoying their walk nonetheless.

* * *

Hmm...not my best chapter...well I don't know. That's for you to decide. This was the other psycho long chapter. I hope you liked it! I'll update again by Friday. PROMISE. It's Spring break so I have time. 

Happy Easter Everyone!

Love,  
SushiChica

_Edited 6/23/05_


	17. 10:00 PM Ice Cream Outing

_**Guess who's back, back again  
Sushi's back, tell a friend... **_

(awkward silence)

yeeeaaaahhh...I think I'll stick to rock...

**Note:** Yeah that virus thingy? MEH GOT AROUND IT! Thanks to the help of my dear friends StarryRavenFire and Queen-of-Azerath,

This chapter is short, sweet, and adds nothing to the plot whatsoever. The whole point is just for some cute...fluff type thing. I've been wanting to just write a fluffy little chapter for a while and this is exactly what this is. Just letting ya know...It'll be fun. I hope you enjoy it.

**SushiChica's Official Goal:** To get 1000 reviews.

JUST KIDDING

**SushiChica's REAL Official Goal:** To finish this fic before I start High School.

Oh for all of those who didn't hear...**I GOT INTO FLINTRIDGE PREP!**

However much it sickens me to be going to a school with the term "prep" in it, I know it's short for "preparatory" so I guess I'm good. This means all HS apps are over and all that crap and there's a lot less STRESS! OH!

Thank you to everyone who wished me luck. I love you all!

Anyway...fic time!

Dedication: To Grace and Jenny, for being my AWESOME cyber-sistas! I LUV U GUYS! Even though...uggg that pre-April Fools day thing was MEAN...I was almost crying...

WAAAAA!-

Hahaha jk I luv u guyz! Cuz I aint no Hollaback giiiiirl...I walk this empty street...and I almost wish you could've loved me to! HEHEHEHEHE...okay I'm a dork...LET'S KILL PUNCHING BAG!

Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way, shape, or form own the Teen Titans. I do WANT a rabid squirrel (preferably foaming at the mouth). Got any rabid squirrels that I can set on Kang? IM me...snwboardinangel6 on AIM...actually...IM me just for the hell of it...I like talking to fanfiction pplz...

* * *

"Welcome to Ice Cream Empire, proud to say that we housing ever ice cream flavor ever made." If the teenaged boy had sounded any less enthusiastic, one would have thought he were attempting to mimic Raven's monotonous vocals.

"Every ice cream flavor?" Beast Boy challenged, staring down the countless tubs of color that lined the whole store.

"Yes, that's right."

"You're sure?"

"Yep."

"Positive?"

"Are you planning on ordering anything, sir?"

"You got Triple Fudge Nut?"

"Number thirty six. That wall." The boy pointed to the right.

"Fruity Patooti, Double Deluxe with chocolate sprinkles put right in the cream?"

"Number eighty two I believe. Over there." The worker pointed to the left. Beast Boy considered this, then leaned in close.

"...What about Toenail?"

"Um...sir, that's not a flavor."

"Ever tried to freeze Starfire's Pudding of Sadness? Hell yeah, Toenail's a flavor."

"DO YOU WANT ICE CREAM OR NOT?"

"Got any-oof!" Cyborg shoved Beast Boy aside, shooting daggers at him.

"He'll have the soy chocolate. Star'll have a one scoop strawberry cone, Robin...hey Rob! Wadda ya want?" The half robot looked over his shoulder to where Robin and Starfire sat, saving the table.

"Chocolate mint!" The Boy Wonder called before turning back to the alien girl, adjusting his stiff tuxedo.

"Right. Robbie will have chocolate mint, annd...I'll have the Triple Banana Uber Arctic Split."

"Dude, not cool! I want one!" Beast Boy was back at the register, glaring at Cyborg ruthlessly.

"Man, you couldn't finish one of those even if we opened you up and enlarged that pathetic thing you call a stomach."

"Shut up, Tin Man!"

"You shut up you little grass stain!"

"Would you guys just ORDER already?" The guy at the register looked annoyed.

"It's as they said." A monotonous voice rose over the arguing pair. "Starfire will have the strawberry cone. Robin will have a chocolate mint cone. Cyborg will have the Triple Banana Uber Arctic Split. Beast Boy will have a soy chocolate cone. And would you mind dimming the lights? This place gives me a headache..."

"...Raven?" Beast Boy stared at the empath. "What're you...where did...why...HEY I wanted the same as Cyborg!"

"You don't need that much sugar." The half demon eyed Beast Boy warily.

"Uh...Rae? Didn't you say that you were gonna go to that café across the street...?" Cyborg couldn't help but notice how hopelessly out of place Raven looked in such a colorful shop.

"I did. But then I realized that I can't trust you two pinheads in a public area unsupervised with such a complicated task like that of ordering ice cream." Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged glances as the empath stalked out of the ice cream parlor.

"Dude, we just got dissed. Bad."

"As if I hadn't noticed."

"Order 367, one strawberry cone, one chocolate mint cone, one soy chocolate cone, and one Triple Banana Uber Arctic Split, is ready." The bored teen shoved the ice cream over the counter at the two awaiting Titans.

* * *

Raven glided through the tinted glass doors of her second favorite café in the district.

"Sup Rave?" A tall teenaged girl with spiky, feathered red hair and several studs adorning her both ears greeted the empath with a half smile.

"Hello Andromeda." Raven took a seat in one of the cushy arm chairs near the dark stage that made up the mid portion of the wall farthest from the door. "Who's up tonight?"

"No one, unfortunately. The guy who was supposed to co me quit on us." Andromeda, a waitress at the café and something of a confidant to Raven, shrugged. "It kinda sucks, too. The guy was a pretty good poet. You want anything to drink?"

"Just the usual." Raven breathed.

"One green tea coming right up." Andromeda nodded and made her way behind the counter to start the drink. The café was not particularly busy, but that's how Raven liked it.

Calm. Quiet.

"Your tea?" The empath gestured weakly toward the small table that stood beside the armchair in which she sat. "Uh...you okay Rave?" Andromeda looked concerned.

"Do you have time to listen?"

"Well since the poet canceled and there's gonna be no reading tonight, we have like, zero customers. Of course I've got time." Andromeda pulled up a chair and watched as Raven carefully sipped her tea, savoring it's slightly bitter flavor. "...Well?"

"Have you ever been in love, Andromeda?"

* * *

"So..." Robin's masked eyes swept Starfire's face, searching for some sign of emotion.

"So..." The Tamaranian adverted her own line of vision, choosing to watch as a boy chased his dog outside the ice cream parlor.

"You...you sure you're alright?" Starfire shrugged.

"I suppose so."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"...What is there to talk about? Scorpio has twice now taken advantage of me, and this time has gotten my true friends involved. I am...sorry...for the trouble caused."

"Don't be." Robin flashed a crooked smile at the alien that sat across the table from him. "None of this was your fault."

"Indeed, it was! If I had never come, then perhaps Scorpio would never have come and if Scorpio had never come, there would be no trouble to you, my friends, and the only reason Scorpio came...was for me..." Starfire's voice trailed off sadly, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey..." Robin's eyes widened, but he managed to wipe away the lone tear that trailed down his best friend's face before it fell to the ground. "You don't have to take all the blame for this. I'm sure it feels like you're carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders, but you're not. To me, you're still a great girl, whether or not you bring a Scorpio or two along."

"I..." Starfire bit her lip, unsure of how to interpret the compliment. "Thank...you?" Suddenly, her face darkened. "One Scorpio was appalling enough. Two is not needed to be mentioned. Are you suggesting that Scorpio may have a duplicate running rampant-" Robin couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape.

"It's an expression Star. Don't take it too literally."

"...Oh..."

"Yep..." An awkward silence followed.

"...Robin?"

"Yeah?" The Boy Wonder looked up from his ice cream.

"Did...did you truly mean what you said?" Starfire's eyes seemed clouded with uncertainty.

"...About what?" Robin wracked his brain but couldn't come up with anything.

"When...when you mentioned that I was..." The red haired Tamaranian stumbled over her words helplessly.

"That you were what?" Robin was now thoroughly concerned. Had he said something that might have offended her?

"Beautiful!" Starfire finally blurted, now more shaken than ever. "Did you speak truth when you said that I was beautiful?" That stopped Robin cold.

"Uh...I...uh...um..."

"So you did not." Starfire sniffed, hiding her disappointment by taking a lick from her ice cream.

"NO!" Robin shouted suddenly, startling the alien girl (as well as several others in the area). "...No...I...I meant it. I really did."

Starfire seemed lost in thought as she stared out the large glass window beside her. Without turning her head, she spoke.

"There are...two classifications of beauty, as I have come to discover." Her eyes seemed empty, and Robin was unsure how to read her. "One is outer beauty, when one is drawn to another because they are pleasing to observe." The corners of Starfire's lips tugged upward slightly. "That is all I was to Scorpio, an object to admire and flaunt to his friends." There was a serene calm in the Tamaranian's voice, and finally she turned to look at Robin. "But there is the other beauty, the one that I hold more dear than the first. Perhaps I have even gone so far as to despise the first, as a result of the value society has placed upon it." Starfire paused, then with a final, decisive sigh, plowed on with her speech. "The second beauty is that of heart, and that of soul. It is something that few seem to possess in this time, yet those who do are easy to identify." The Tamaranian put a delicate, tanned hand on Robin's own, gloved one, and looked the Boy Wonder directly in the eyes. "Tell me, Robin, to which beauty were you referring to when labeling me as 'beautiful'?"

"I..."

"Rob! Star! We're leavin'! Come on!" Cyborg called from across the room, waving towards the exit. Beast Boy was nowhere in sight, presumably already out the door.

"We...should probably go..." Robin stood up, ice cream in one hand and his other remaining on the table under Starfire's own.

"Indeed, we should. It would not be pleasing to Cyborg if we did not acknowledge his summons." Starfire nodded and rose from her chair as well, lifting her hand from the Boy Wonder's.

Her question, however, remained unanswered.

* * *

Andromeda let out a low whistle as Raven concluded her explanation about the correlation between her emotions and her powers.

"...Wow..." The café waitress put down her now empty cup of tea. "That's deep. And harsh."

"No frikin way." Raven bit her lip as she realized that her tone had been all too harsh. "Sorry..."

"Ahh...It's okay. I've gotten worse from angry customers who can't tell the difference between the salt and sugar packets." Andromeda smiled. "All I have to say is...well...maybe things aren't what they seem."

"What?"

"Well...the mind is a powerful thing, Rave. Maybe...maybe your mind is the one keeping him out, not your emotions."

"...You're psyching me aren't you?"

"Yep. I've been taking psychology at the community collage for the past few semesters now."

"Haven't you been failing psychology at the community collage for the past few semesters now?" Andromeda looked at Raven blankly.

"...So what's your point?" The empath rolled her eyes.

"Never mind. It's just that...well...I mean...being the daughter of hell isn't exactly easy. I can barely let happiness slip by me without something blowing up, let alone my...my affection, I suppose, for...for Beast Boy-"

"Talkin' about me?" Raven sprung out of her chair and nearly let a yelp escape her, startled by the voice, and even more so, what she had been saying in what could have been the presence of that voice.

"Perhaps." The empath let her breath catch up with her before speaking again. "How long have you been here?"

"Uh...long enough to hear my name?" Beast Boy looked at his friend oddly.

Good.

"You must be Beast Boy." Andromeda stood, smiling slightly, and extended a hand. "Good to meet you."

"You too." The Changeling took her hand, and gestured to her apron attire with a nod. "You work here...?"

"Andromeda. And yeah, I'm a night waitress. It pays the bills, ya know?"

"Sure dude." Beast Boy didn't know at all, as the government funded all of the Titans' activities. He released Andromeda's hand and turned to Raven, who was still startled by his sudden appearance.

"Ready to go? Cy said something about that girl from the charity ball, Crystal Summers or whatever, calling him and telling him to meet her at a club downtown in an hour, so we hafta get going so he can drop us off before then."

"And...we can't just fly back to Titans Tower...why?" Raven raised an inquiring eyebrow. "I'm sure Starfire wouldn't exactly mind carrying Robin home...

"...Be...cause...Cy wants to show off his car to whoever he can?" Beast Boy shrugged. "I don't know. Just come on, he'll maul us if we make him late."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Raven reached into the purse which hung on her shoulder and pulled out a five dollar bill, placing it in front of Andromeda. "I'll see you around."

"Same. And hey..." The waitress handed back the five. "It's on me." The empath eyed the girl suspiciously.

"What's in it for you?"

"I want a full report on anything...new next time you come here and I'm on duty." Andromeda smiled.

"...Sure." Raven smirked darkly. "I'll be sure to come by in the mornings."

"Funny." The night waitress waved goodbye to the pair.

* * *

"Man, where are they? I'm gonna be late!" Cyborg checked his mechanical arm, on which the time prominently glowed. Fifteen minutes had passed since he had sent the little grass stain to go get Raven, and they still weren't back.

"And Starfire's getting tired..." Robin blinked as he suddenly realized that the alien girl's head was perched on his shoulder. Her eyes were mere slits and her voice muffled.

"Indeed...I am..."

"Now ain't that sweet..." Cyborg grinned and Robin growled.

"Shut up, Tin Man."

* * *

"Okay." Beast Boy and Raven stood on the sidewalk across from the ice cream parlor. The Changeling's eyes squinted as he examined his crossing options. "If we make a beeline across the street, we'll make it there in like...ten seconds."

"Which is jaywalking, if I may remind you." Raven pointed down the sidewalk. "Why don't we just go down the street and cross where we're supposed to, at the crosswalk?"

"Which will take us a whole ten seconds MORE to get there, plus another ten seconds to walk back up to the parlor. That's just wasting time."

"We're wasting time NOW, arguing over how to get across the street."

"Fine, fine, fine! We'll go my way!"

"...You just don't get it do you?" Raven shook her head.

"Get what?"

"Forget it Brainless Boy."

"Okay. Let's go then!" The Changeling suddenly surged forward, straight into the oncoming traffic of the latest green light."

"Beast Boy!" Raven flew into the street, tackling the green elf and pinning him onto his back on the opposing sidewalk, just as a large eighteen wheeler plowed past. The pair got up and dusted themselves off, still breathing heavily.

"I...I..."

"You what?" Raven spat, examining the tiny fray at the end of her cape when it had dragged across the asphalt.

"I think I almost killed us!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven gave him a death stare.

"...You think." The Changeling grinned.

"Okay, okay, I know. And I also know that you just saved me." Without a second thought, he threw his arms around the empath in a grateful hug. "Thanks Rae."

Raven's heart pounded in her chest. She couldn't let this happen!

"The mind is a powerful thing, Rae. Maybe it's your mind keeping me out, not your emotions." Raven jumped backwards, for the second time that night, and right back into the street. She would have been hit by yet another oncoming car had Beast Boy not pulled her back.

"You heard the whole conversation?" A look of horror captivated the empath's face.

"Nope. Just parts."

"Which parts?"

"That's for me to know." Beast Boy grinned impishly.

"Ugh! Beast Boy!"

"What!"

"...Never mind." Raven sighed. There was no point in arguing. If he'd heard, he'd heard, no matter what she said against it. "Tell me, do you intend to make a hobby out of listening in to my conversations with other people?"

"Naw...but...your friend Andromeda's probably right though. Think about what she said." With that, Beast Boy strolled away, heading for the parking lot.

_The mind is a powerful thing, Rave. Maybe it's your mind keeping him out, not your emotions._

Now that was something to ponder.

* * *

Scorpio lay on the bed he had slept in for the past week, staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. He had one last chance, one final shot at making Starfire his. Carefully reaching a hand under the mattress, the blond Tamaranian drew out a knife; long, sharp, and glistening.

This time, he wouldn't screw up. No more would he go easy on these Titans. Soon, he'd unleash his true power upon them, and with a little luck Robin would be dead by sunrise. Starfire, weak and defenseless without her protector, would cripple and finally submit.

Tonight, Scorpio would finally get what he'd come for.

* * *

**THE END...**of a chapter much longer than I expected it to be. So much for little. It turned out being like...eight pages...and usually my chaps are like four...considering my computer and time issues. O.o hurrah for me. And you. Whatever.

...As for right now, I have a Bible grade I need to salvage...X.x...wish me...more luck...belgh...

**Oh! I almost forgot!** I recently published the first chapter of a fic called **Before ExBoyfriend: A Prelude to Chaos**. This fic is the story of Starfire and Scorpio just after Taurus died and just before Starfire goes to Earth. Pretty much, the story of what happened between Scorpio and Starfire. **PLEASE READ IT** (there's only one chapter so far, but there will be exactly four total), as it explains some stuff that will be mentioned in the **sequel **to ExBoyfriend, which I have decided to entitle **Faith.** Don't forget to drop a review!

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS: **ookay...well...as i update this at five AM in secret...i must tell you...i got grounded till summer. again. but that's never stopped me before. the only thing that can stop meh is viruses, and i got through the last one so all dem viruses can KISS MY ASS...yyyeeeeaaaahhhh...long story short, i might have some trouble updating as meh bein watched by my mother constantly. O.o sorryz...meh always grounded huh? yeah...

Love,  
SushiChica/Linka/CalmingDarkness/Whatever...

_Special thanks to StarryRavenFire and Queen-of-Azerath for the much needed assistance in the posting of this chapter._

_Edited 6/23/05_


	18. Home At Last

Oh my GOD! I absolutely HATE myself! Kay, while I was writing this chapter, I got this psycho long, totally crappy **WRITERS BLOCK OF ULTIMATE DOOM**. To make it quite simple, everything I've tried to write turned out sounding like the hellfires of damnation.

And we ALL know what that sounds like…O.o

In any case, after a full month of idle hand, I FINALLY pulled myself back up and began to write again. Unfortunately, my computer broke. Again. So I was writing the majority of the fic by hand in my notebook. So, it took me like 2 months, but I got the chapter done, praise God, and it didn't look too shabby. In fact, it was pretty good. I was proud.

So, I get to my mom's office one day after school when suddenly I realize that my notebook was gone. I could have sworn that I'd had it with me at school, but some time between school and my mom's office, it had disappeared. Where the hell had I put it?

I STILL DON'T KNOW!

Which is what sucks. So now I'm rewriting the chapter. The way I see it, there are 3 possible outcomes.

OUTCOME 1: This chapter will turn out better than the original and I will be happy.

OUTCOME 2: This chapter will suck so badly that I'll have to burn it using my handy dandy notebook burning kit. (ummm…yeeeahhh…O.o)

OUTCOME 3: This chapter will be EXACTLY the same as the original by some freak occurrence of nature making this whole rant pointless.

I believe that the third outcome is the least likely. In any case, as this was a rather lengthy chapter (or maybe it was just the numerous times I'd scratched out paragraphs at a time during my writer block period that made it look several pages longer than it really was) so lets get started on the WHOLE GODDAMN REDO.

**OH, BEFORE I BEGIN, I HAVE A FEW _IMPORTANT_ ANNOUNCEMENTS TO MAKE!**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT ONE: **For those of you who are concerned for my safety whenever I mention my name on this site, let me make it very clear…

**LINKA IRIS HAWTHORN**, the name I use on this site, **IS MY ALIAS**. It is **NOT** my real name, nor do I intend to **GIVE **my real name except to those I really and truly trust. Thank you for anyone who has expressed concern over this matter.

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TWO: **As this fan fiction was written using a variety of unstable word processing programs, I, SushiChica am going to be spending a good amount of time reposting every single chapter in a cleaner, more correctly spelled and less icky format. This might take several weeks or several days or several hours or perhaps several minutes. Either way, This will be my main focus for now. I know that this next request might be asking a lot, but I'll go ahead and say it…

**_I would really really appreciate it if you read this fic all over again, from beginning to end, and see if, over the time, my writing has improved at all. _**This is very important to me, as improving is everything to me, hence my next announcement.

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT THREE:** I think I'm gonna get mauled for this but…well…recently, I received a review from someone with the penname of CidGregor. This is what he said:

"_Okay. I have a lot to say about this fic, so bear with me. _

For someone who hasn't even reached high school, I have to tell you your writing is really good. You write with greater ability than I did at that age, and heck, you write with better ability than many high-school-age fanfic authors I've read. This most recent chapter in particular is very good in this respect, especially the Rob/Star part. So be proud of that at least.

Secondly, your plot is nice. Not terribly original, but presented in an entertaining and engrossing enough way that it stays interesting throughout the fic.

However there are two things I must criticize, one small, one large.

Small: An issue I've noticed throughout your fic is how you spell the name of Star's people. It's 'TamAran' and 'TamAranian,' not TamOran and TamOranian.

Large: The "squads" thing, this randomly inserting people's pennames as cameo characters, is MAJORLY KILLING this fic. I am dead serious. I was enjoying the fic immensely until the 'squads' thing started happening, and I will tell you right now that I almost stopped reading after the most recent one at the ball. Stuff like that ruins an otherwise above-average fic, and I strongly urge you not to do it anymore, lest you ruin this otherwise very good story.

Sorry if that sounded harsh. I still think you're a really good writer, Sushi, and with a little refinement I think you can be a great one.

Feel free to check out my fics as well, if you're interested. I also write mostly Rob/Star.

Keep it up, and don't stop writing. You've got the gift.

All the Best,  
CidGregor"

Now, as most of you know, when I get a review that criticizes something pointless or stupid, I usually tell the reviewer to go to hell or to jump in front of a car or something.

BUT…(prepares portable fortress so that mobs cannot reach her) I believe that CidGregor has a point. A very good point actually. So, as I go through the fic and fix up errors and the like, I will also be removing the squads. (Screams and hides in portable fortress as people come up to her screaming about how much they absolutely hate her) I'M SORRY, OKAY? But really, it does distract from the main story and when I stand back really look at the bigger picture, the squads are a bit…hmm…immature. I don't know, all I can say is that I know this is what's best for the fic. I AM keeping Samantha's lone parts in…the one at the mall and the one talking with me at the ball, but the actual SQUADS will be out. I'm sorry, please forgive me. The squads were rather time consuming actually, and it did take longer for me to post when they were in a chapter because I had to get all this information so it might be better off anyways. Faster, better chapters. Please don't hate me. (Runs away screaming as mob stares at her oddly)

For the few very faithful readers that are left, here's the next chapter…

Disclaimer: There are three basic facts of life.

1) SushiChica is an independent. Anyone who tries to compromise my personal vow will be terminated and fed to wolves. (Not to say that I don't need my friends like all the time, but I DO NOT APPROVE of people being control freaks over me and the like LIM…)

2) Nightwing is REALLY REALLY REALLY hot in the comic books, post- mullet stage and SushiChica will marry someone who looks exactly like him…and acts like him too!

3) SushiChica does not own the Teen Titans.

Dedication: To all my school friends. We separated June 15th, but I'm confident that we'll see each other soon.

Chelly  
Mary  
Christian  
Weston  
Adriane  
Iana  
Patrick  
Ashley (7th)  
Erika  
Christina  
Ashley (8th)  
Kyle  
Nicole  
Michael

I'll miss all of you like hell. I luv all of you!

Beginning AGAIN…

* * *

From her position in the bathtub, Starfire could quite clearly see many of the odd decorations in the Titans' main bathroom, such as Beast Boy's water stained _SAVE THE WHALES! AND THE OTTERS! AND THE DOLPHINS!…_ poster that went on to list many other sea animals that needed saving, as well as Cyborg's laminated reminder to himself to not take showers at risk of short-circuiting his systems (a special machine in the half robot's room took care of all hygienic maintenance). One thing that Starfire found herself unable to view, however, was the clock. She knew that it was likely to be well past 11 PM, but as to the exact time, the girl had no idea. Sighing, Starfire shrugged and sunk deeper into her warm watery haven. Using some herbs that she had gathered just before leaving Tamaran last, the alien had successfully conjured a makeshift Tamaranian herbal spa-like soak. How long had it been since she had needed one of these to cease her tension anyways? Surely not in the last year… 

_Blackfire_…a tiny voice supplied, bringing memories flooding back. Of course. The last time Starfire had needed to relive such a large amount of stress had been when her sister was visiting. What an awful two day trial _that_ had been.

Watching the plumes of steam rise from the murky, herb infused water, Starfire had to smirk. Why was it that whenever people from her past caught up with her, there seemed to be mass chaos everywhere? Why couldn't anyone _positive,_ like Taurus, come from Tamaran to see her?

_But Taurus is dead_, Starfire bitterly reminded herself, holding back rare, hostile tears.

Blackfire and Scorpio. They were both so awful that they practically deserved each other. Why had they split, anyway? They had seemed perfectly content lip locking one another that heart-shattering day.

She'd been warned, too, which is what made it all so much worse. Seven out of ten of Scorpio's remaining brothers and sisters had offered the same bit of advice. Why hadn't she listened?

"Leave him if you know what's best for you." Hadn't those been Aries' exact solemn words? Aquarius, a bit more hot tempered than her collected older brother, had been a tad more blunt about it.

"X'hal! Are you _retarded?_ Get away from him if you don't wanna get screwed over for one of his chicks on the side!"

Even sweet Cancer had warned her in his own way.

"Star…please…just don't get too close to my brother. I don't want to see anyone getting hurt, okay?"

"You don't know him like we do!" Gemini and Geminy had both pleaded relentlessly. "He's a bad person Starfire. Be careful."

Starfire was sure that Capricorn and even perverted Leo had advised against their sibling as well. And why hadn't she believed any of them? Because she had trusted her instincts, and they had been telling her that no one could be _that_ awful. Scorpio's brothers and sisters had just overreacted a little. After all, Taurus had never said anything about him when she was still alive…

"That's because she hated Scorpio so much that Taurus couldn't even mention him without getting pissed off." Starfire remembered how Leo had responded when she had asked.

Taurus' family had always cared for Starfire as one of their own, so on what grounds could she believe that Scorpio was any different?

She should have listened. But…it was over now. Scorpio would be going home…soon. Everything would be okay again.

…Right?

* * *

Robin paced nervously outside Starfire's room door, a thin rectangular box and a tiny slip of folded paper in one hand, the other clenched in a fist. 

"Give it to her…" The Boy Wonder had walked up and down this hall so many times he was surprised that there weren't holes worn into the floor. "Don't give it to her…" Walk, turn. "Give it to her…" Walk, turn. "Don't give it to her." Walk, turn. "Give-"

"What're you doing?" The familiar monotone questioned as Raven's dark from rose from the floor. Robin would have jumped had he not been trained to handle surprise attacks and the like.

"I'm…thinking." The Boy Wonder finally decided, attempting to inch the box and note in his right hand behind his back unnoticed.

"Sounded more like debating with yourself to me." Raven remarked flicking her hand in his direction as she turned away. "And don't think that I can't see…" Robin groaned as he felt the objects clenched in his fist, tugging then flying out of his hands and into Raven's. "A note an a gift? How sweet."

"Very funny." The Boy Wonder snapped, attempting to retain a sliver of dignity.

"Oh, but it is…" The empath's mouth twitched into something that resembled a smirk for a mere second as her eyes scanned the now unfolded note in her palm. "Dear Azarath, Robin, spent enough time with my thesaurus lately?"

"…I'm sorry?"

"'…_the affection buried deep in the catacombs of my intellect_…'" Raven looked up, expecting a clear explanation of how the hell Robin had come up with such a line without some assistance.

"Oh, shut up." Robin lowered his head, then suddenly lifted it again. "But is it good?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is…it…good?" The Boy Wonder annunciated slowly and clearly.

"I'm not deaf." Raven studied her friend, then sighed. "Look, it's just not very…you." Robin quirked an inquiring eyebrow.

"O…kay…but is it good?" The empath couldn't help but notice how much the Boy Wonder resembled a lost puppy as he persisted with his question. "Well? Would Star like it? Is it good? Is it good? _Tell me Raven…_"

"…Ugh! Shut up!" Raven gave the note a final glance before handing it back. "…You're a regular Shakespeare."

"Really? Thanks!"

Raven said nothing, but discreetly rolled her eyes in frustration. Some people wouldn't know sarcasm if it danced naked in front of them.

* * *

Starfire sighed delicately as she rose from the bathtub and reached for a towel, undoing the tub's drain stopper with her toes. Towel securely wrapped around her person and adding another to her lengthy auburn locks, she stepped onto the plush carpeting of the bathroom floor. Ah! There was the clock. 11:34 PM. Starfire yawned. Realizing the time made her want to got to bed. 

And who could blame her?

* * *

"So you gonna stand here pacing all night or will you actually live up to your famed nickname and give her the goddamn gift?" Raven asked, finding herself more agitated by the second. Robin had taken up his strides once again and it was driving her absolutely mad. 

"Not quite sure yet."

"Well make up your mind soon. It won't be long before she's out of the bathroom."

"I…" Robin looked as though he were on the verge of an emotional breakdown. Odd, for him. Raven couldn't help but pity the poor idiot.

"Okay, let's make this easier on you. Starfire is in the bathtub as we speak, doing some kind of Tamaranian herbal soak thing. Azar knows how long that will take, but it does give you a chance to sneak into her room and put your little peace offering someplace where she'll notice it. That way Starfire will have time to react before you see her, so when she rejects you she won't be too angry."

"…Thanks for the boost of confidence, Raven."

"Anytime." The empath noticed the look of hesitation still lingering in Robin's eyes. "If you can't even just drop her a gift without her knowledge, then you don't deserve her anyway. Out of your league, Boy Blunder."

Robin took a deep breath, then charged into Starfire's room without a word. Raven smirked.

"Good choice, Boy Wonder."

* * *

Beast Boy lay sprawled across the length of the couch, attempting to, for once, read a book. Well, so technically it was a magazine. To him, that was pretty heavy stuff. Had there ever been a game review so deep as the one he had just read? 

"Blah…" Beast Boy groaned and threw the magazine aside. There was nothing to _do_ when Cyborg wasn't around; no one to argue and fight with. How was the Changeling supposed to entertain himself for a whole night without his cybernetic friend to assist him in his demonic deeds? The Game Station, not to mention the whole blasted _television _had been blown to bits by the two female Titans' high riding emotions earlier in the evening, and that left Beast Boy with even less to do.

Suddenly, the Changeling grinned, rising from the couch and heading for the double doors to the main elevators.

Spying on Robin and Starfire was always a nice option to relive boredom.

* * *

Robin had scarcely put down the box and note in what he thought to be an appropriate place when he heard voices coming from just outside the door. 

"If I may be so blunt as to inquire, why is it that you are crouched aside my bedroom door as though you were a common criminal, friend Beast Boy?"

"Star!" There was a resounding crash, as though someone had bumped into someone else and the two had tumbled to the floor. "I was…uh…checking the locks on your door! Yeah, um…just…making sure you were safe!"

"…There are no locks installed upon my door for emergency precautions friend Beast Boy, as you are well aware, so what is it that you are truly checking?"

"I…ugh…um…"

"Quite apparently, you have no answer for me. Leave now, please, so I may retire to bed."

"…So, no punishment?"

"…Not tonight, friend Beast Boy. Not tonight."

"Sweet!" Fading footsteps could be heard, and the door beeped as it began to slide open. Panicking as he suddenly realized he had no means of escape, Robin spun around madly looking for a place to hide. The room was too _clean_ to provide any good concealment. At the last moment possible, Robin made his split second decision and took what seemed to be his only chance.

* * *

Starfire entered her room, bath towel slung around her shoulders as though she had been training. With a careless toss, it sailed into the laundry chute on the wall. All Starfire wanted was a good night's sleep. That news from the Tamaranian police wasn't exactly uplifting either… 

"Eep!" With sudden shock, Starfire's foot skidded and sent her tumbling towards the floor. Catching herself just before she landed flat on her face as Kitten had only hours ago, Starfire rose to her usual, upright position and went back to the place where she had slipped to find the culprit of her almost-accident. A small, folded slip of paper caught her eye, sticking out like a red tulip in a sea of white daisies on the immaculate carpeting. Curious in spite of herself, Starfire picked up the paper, sat daintily at the edge of her bed, and began to read the letter written in a very familiar style of handwriting.

_Dear Starfire_

_My_

_Starfire:_

_Dear Starfire,_

(Here a few phrases had been crossed out and rewritten)

_Earlier this evening, you asked me whether I thought of you as beautiful in appearance or beautiful in soul. Due to circumstances out of my ability to control, your question was never properly answered. _

_I now write to you to say that _(Here, several things had been scribbled, crossed, and blotted out.) _that you are both to me. I won't deny that you are beautiful. In fact, you're absolutely ravishing. Your eyes make me go weak at the knees, your hair is like a wall of flames, radiant and bright to match your optimistic personality, and your smile does something to by brain that I cannot comprehend. You are absolutely stunning to look at._

_However, you also have the most beautiful personality that I believe I will ever know. Your honesty and optimism are truly a wonder, and I believe that it is you who pulls us through each and every battle, encouraging all of us other Titans with a smile or an uplifting remark. You're open and joyful and I-_

(Here an entire paragraph had been marked up.)

_Sorry, I'm not very good at writing letters…or…describing how I feel. The affection buried deep in the catacombs of my intellect are rather difficult to describe. Regardless, I think that, after considering everything, I've come to find that I care for you. A lot. You're a wonderful person, and I don't ever want to loose you. Perhaps I might go so far as to say that I-_

WHAM!

"EEP!" Starfire jumped at the sudden crash caused by a large mound of _something_ falling from the ceiling, dropping the note and flying back, her fists alight with starbolts and ready to fire.

"Oww…" A figure in the center of the room moaned in pain. "Star, take it easy, it's just me…"

"…Robin!" Starfire flew to her best friend's side, starbolts extinguished, a concerned look in her eyes. She extended a hand to help him up off the floor.

"Ahh…thanks Star…" Robin gratefully allowed himself to be lifted up.

"Robin what is it that you were doing on my ceiling?" Starfire, still rather shaken from the occurrence, took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"I was…uh…um…looking…for my birdarang!" Robin supplied, wincing. It was quite possibly the worst lie he'd ever told.

"…Your birdarang? In my quarters?" The Tamaranianpointed upwards. "On my ceiling?" Starfire looked at him skeptically. "That is the second atrocious untruth that I have heard this evening." Correction. It was most _definitely _the worst lie he'd ever told.

"Okay, okay, I was in here…well…you found my note, so uh…yeah…I didn't really want you to know that I'd been in here so…I hid…"

"…On the ceiling." The Tamaranian girl's expression was quickly changing from doubt to amusement. She crossed the room and picked up the letter from where she had dropped it.

"Yeah…um…did…you finish that letter?" Robin pulled at his cape nervously.

"Not fully. I came to this point here but was interrupted by your sudden appearance." The Boy Wonder sighed as his friend pointed. She's come so close, but missed it by a mere two words…"However, I was unsure whether it was truly you who had written me this letter."

"…Uh…what?"

"Well…" Starfire seemed to be choosing her words carefully, as though not wanting to offend her friend. "It did not resemble…you."

So Raven had been right.

"How so…?"

"Well…" The Tamaranian seemed exceedingly hesitant to say what she had in mind.

"Just tell me Star."

"The wording used…it sounded so very much like that of…Scor…pi…o…" Robin felt sick to his stomach.

"I…uh…thought it sounded more mature in that…um…wording." Starfire shrugged.

"It sounded like that of Scorpio."

"Well…" Robin wracked his mind, attempting to think of a way to lighten the awkward mood that had settled in the room. "At…least he's going back tomorrow morning?"

"In actuality…" Starfire sighed. "The Tamaranian police cannot come until the morning after tomorrow. Scorpio will be here for a day longer than planned. I am sorry I could not to better."

"Ah, Don't worry. We can deal with him for one more day…" The tension between the two friends was uncomfortable. He had to change the subject. "You didn't, um, find the box did you?"

"Box?" Starfire looked utterly bewildered.

"Okay, uh…" Robin crossed the room to the alien girl's desk and picked up the slim rectangular box that he had set down a good twenty minutes earlier. "Here…" He said it simply, handing the box over to his friend.

Starfire was still slightly confused, yet touched that Robin had gotten her something. Slowly, she opened the box, yet as soon as she lay her eyes on what rested inside, she let out an ear-shattering scream and chucked it quite as hard as she could at the opposing wall.

"Starfire?" It was Robin's turn to be confused. He stepped towards her, but as he did she inched away, nearly whimpering. Something about that box had obviously frightened her. "Starfire…what's wrong?" He continued to attempt approaching her, and she continued to back away.

"Robin…it is very sweet but…you see…oh, Robin…why…?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It is…that is…I…I just…I CANNOT MARRY YOU ROBIN! I SIMPLY CANNOT!"

"…WHAT?"

* * *

AND IT ENDS! -Falls off chair- God I haven't pulled off a good cliffy in a while, but I think I just managed it there. -pats self on head- Hmm…when I really look at it…I think that everything up to the letter turned out better than the original copy. After the letter…bla. It got kinda crappy, and I know that the original is better. I hope you still enjoyed it though. 

Whew! It's been a whole year since I've joined fan fiction, and it's amazing…all the changes that have been made, improvements, etc. In about two months, it'll be a year since I started this fic. I hope that I'll be able to finish it by then.

Well that's all for now, however I repeat my plea to you all:

_**I would really really appreciate it if you read this fic all over again, from beginning to end, and see if, over the time, my writing has improved at all. I would really appreciate if you told me whether I have improved or not in your review. **_

Thank you! I love you all, as usual, good night!

Love,  
SushiChica

PS- I'm in the mood for long reviews. A long review would be nice (preferably about the fic…heh). Thanks again!

PPS-** VERY IMPORTANT!** When I was editing my fic and removing the squads, **I had to delete chapter sixteen entirely**. Now, the **old chapter eighteen is now chapter seventeen, and this chapter becomes chapter eighteen**. For those of you who have **already reviewed chapter eighteen from last time**, you are going to have to **review anonymously**, or else fanfiction . Net will tell you **that you have already reviewed this chapter**. I'm sorry to put such a burden on you, but I would still **very much appreciate it if you would review anyways**. Thanks again!

_Edited 6/24/05_


	19. Silver Star

For the first time, I don't think I have anything much to rant about, except…only FOUR more chapters (plus a bonus chapter) and ExBoyfriend's over! -cries- I know imam miss it a ton… Well…that's what sequels are for I guess…I plotted out the fic, and I predict it to be about nineteen chapters long…looks like another year long project… Well fic time I suppose…

Dedication: To Maureen. Devil Woosley. That's all I'll say. Heh. You know what I'm talking bout chica. Luv ya to death.

Disclaimer: They've never been mine, and they probably never will be. -bow- **There are, however, one and a half songs in this fic that belong to my dear friend Adriane. She wrote them, they're hers. The final song is actually the song from the Wicked play, called "I'm Not that Girl". I don't own that one either. I'm making the non-ownership thing very clear, so please do not report me. The first one and one half songs are copywritten to Adriane Nevarez, and if anyone uses them, EVER, she will throw her typewriter at you. I'm not even kidding.**

_**I Have a Request for all of you…**_

_I know how some of you like to read the songs inserted in fics, and some of you don't. I personally BEG OF YOU to read every line of the songs that are in this chapter. The first two I would really appreciate if you reviewed on in addition to the story, like say if you liked the first two songs or not, and of the third one, well…just read it. It's really very good, and it fits so perfectly that I almost died when I read it. Please, PLEASE don't skip over these three songs, they're all excellent in my opinion, and my friend would really like the feedback. And I don't beg often. But for the sake of Adriane, I will.

* * *

_

"What? Marry you…?" Robin was choking on his words.

"You have presented me with a necklace of sliver, have you not?" Starfire shakily pointed in the direction that she had tossed the box.

"I…yeah…" What did the gift he had given her have to do with marriage? "But…"

"Then you have intentions of marrying me? I would have thought that after our last trip to Tamaran and my near marriage to Gilder…Girdle…_he, _you would not ask such a frightful thing of me for quite a while if-"  
"Star…it may be different on your planet, but on Earth, silver necklaces don't mean anything…that important. At least, nothing like marriage." Starfire contemplated this, then slowly sank to the floor, holding her head in her hands.

"On Tamaran, when a male gives a female a necklace of silver, the male is making his marriage intentions known to the female. I did not think that it would be different on this planet. It seems that everything is different on this planet." Starfire paused, massaging her temples with her fingertips. "Several centuries ago on my planet, one who intended to propose to another would mine Tamaranian Silver for days on end to fashion a necklace for whom they wished to marry. Now, such necklaces may be purchased from a Tamaranian silver vendor, but the meaning has not been altered. Am I to suppose that you, too, have also bought this necklace in some form of…shop of silver?"

"Uh…a store in the mall…" Robin wanted to run his head against a wall. Several times. This was _not_ going as he had planned. Had he ever even made a plan? Or had he just gone out on a whim and done what his heart (and Raven) had told him to do? He'd always known it was dangerous to let his emotions dictate his actions, and here were the repercussions right in his face.

"…I have seen a necklace of that kind only once before."

"When you were sent to marry that…thing?" Robin guessed, as it seemed only logical.

"No." Starfire shook her head sadly, then looked up, tears shining in her eyes. "That was an arranged marriage. Necklaces of that kind are used only when your marriage is proposed."

"So then…how did you…?"

"Blackfire was wearing one such necklace when I found her with Scorpio."

"What?" Robin's head was swimming with confusion. "So…"

"Scorpio had proposed to my sister that moonset." Starfire sighed as her eyes rose to meet his. "I am sorry friend Robin, for my reaction, truly. I was simply startled."

"_I'm_ sorry I had to freak you out like that." Robin shrugged, hiding his slight disappointment. "I'll take it back tomorrow." He rose to collect the gift.

"NO!" Starfire lifted herself from the ground and flew to him, grabbing his hand before he could bend down to pick up the box. "…No…I wish to keep this necklace of silver."

"But…"

"I wish to keep it as a symbol of my new life on this planet…to demonstrate that I now belong here, and not on Tamaran. To imply the friendship between…us."

"Um…Star…about that…"

* * *

Cyborg sighed with discontent as he danced to the thumping music with dainty Crystal Summers. It seemed that dancing was the only thing that she _could_ do. She really wasn't interesting in any way at all. She had the looks, sure, but not much else. The girl couldn't carry on an interesting conversation to save her life. Was there anything more to this girl than shopping and credit cards? No sense of humor either, unless it was a joke about a Gucci handbag.

So much for a chance at hooking up with someone.

"Cyyyy…I want a drink."

Oh, yeah. The whining.

"Sure Crystal…"

It was going to be a LONG night.

* * *

Raven levitated above her bed, meditating as was typical of her. Legs folded in lotus position, eyes closed, fingers arcing into graceful teardrops, and mind focused. Nothing could break her concentration. Absolutely nothing whatsoever.

"Um…Raven…?" A knock on the door broke the silence.

"Meditating." The empath spat, recognizing the voice interrupting the emptiness in her mind that she had fought so hard to achieve.

Damn. Her attention began to wander.

"Look, Rae? I'm about to kill myself if I don't do something, and soon."

"…Go play Game Station."

"…You…kinda blew that up earlier this evening…"

"…Right…"

"Please Rae? I just wanna talk."

"About…?"

"_Anything_. It doesn't have to be about us. I don't really even _want_ it to be about us. I'm so bored I swear I'll willingly talk about Hernest Emmingway and Abe Allen Hoe if I have to. Yeah. I've stooped to poetry." Raven could feel Beast Boy's pleads like a stab to the gut. Would it kill them to just _talk_? Besides, he needed some serious poetry lecturing if he was calling Ernest Hemmingway "Hernest Emmingway" and Edgar Allen Poe "Abe Allen Hoe."

"…Fine." Raven allowed the door to slide open. "I guess talking couldn't hurt. First thing's first, interest in poetry is in no way _stooping_. In fact, for you, it's highly enlightening compared to your game reviews. Now, _E_rnest _H_emmingway…"

* * *

"Star…about the whole…friend thing? Yeah, well…I wrote in my letter-"

"Oh! I have forgotten to complete its reading. If you will allow me…" Starfire picked the note up off the floor yet again, as she had thrown it along with the box, but this time Robin stopped her.

"It might be better if I…told you."

"Very well, friend Robin. Please inform, as I am very much wishing to know."

"Um…yeah…" Robin found the words that were tumbling through his mind to be inadequate as to the explanation he wished to give. The only thing he could think to say had nothing to do with his main point in any way. "…Can I sit down?" He shakily gestured to the chair in the corner of the room.

"Oh! Make yourself of comfort friend Robin!" Starfire herself took a seat on her bed and waited as Robin sank into the plush armchair, biting his lip and rubbing his forehead. "…Are you unwell?"

"I'm…fine." The Boy Wonder could not ever remember being at such a lack of words in all his years of living. It seemed that he'd always had something to say, whether it be _'Holy Gotham City, Batman!'_ or _'Titans, GO!'_, but now there was nothing. "Star…It's just…I'm…I care about you. A lot."

"As I care about you, friend Robin!" Starfire assured him, nodding her head vigorously as though Robin needed convincing.

"Yeah…um…" The Boy Wonder gritted his teeth. "I'm…I'm totally screwing this up."

"…I am afraid I do not understand. How is it that you can be…screwing something with lack of an electric powered automated tool?" Robin couldn't help but let a grin escape him.

"Been hanging out with Cyborg lately?"

"In my excess time it is often enjoyable to learn of the ways of earthen mechanical parts." Starfire sighed. "But friend Robin…I feel as though you are…keeping thoughts from me. It is not a pleasant feeling."

"I…well…look, on your planet, a silver necklace means that one person really cares about whoever he's giving it to, right?"

"That is quite correct…"

"So…it's kinda like that on Earth, only…"

"You are truly wishing to marry me then?" Starfire's eyes showed distinct alarm.

"No! No…I…don't look that far ahead into the future. But…um…Star…would you happen to know what 'going out' means on Earth?" Starfire shook her head and Robin's muscles tightened. "Um…do you know what…what 'dating' means, then?" The Boy Wonder flinched as he said the word dating He'd never liked the term. Starfire's eyes, however, lit up with recognition.

"You are speaking of The Courtship?"

"Um…sure…"

"Then…you are wishing to do The Courtship with…me?" Robin clenched his fists. HE should be asking HER this, not making her guess until he could find the words to speak.

"Um…yeah?" It was more of a question than a definite answer, but it had approximately the same impact. There was another awkward silence as Starfire took the time to fully comprehend what the Boy Wonder was saying to her. Robin could tell she finally understood when the Tamaranian princess flung her arms around him in an enormous hug.

Within a matter of seconds, all the tension Robin had built up inside that night was released in Starfire's warm embrace. Smiling and suddenly feeling very light and floaty, Robin gratefully returned the hug.

* * *

"Edgar Allen Poe was considered one of the best if not _the best_ horror writer in history. His most famous short story, _The Telltale Heart-_"

"Ya know, Rae, I was just exaggerating when I said that I'd discuss Ernest Hemmingway and Edgar Allen Hoe-"

"POE, Beast Boy, Poe. Edgar. Allen. POE."

"Yeah, right."

"…You must be the most uncultured person I've ever met."

"Probably." The Changeling shrugged.

"Look, you want someone to talk to or not?" Raven looked at him quizzically as she flipped through the pages of _The Raven and Other Writings_. Beast Boy said nothing in response. "That's what I thought. Now look, this is Edgar Allen Poe's most famed poem, 'The Raven.'"

"What?" Beast Boy sat up a tad, actually looking slightly interested. "So is it like…a poem about you?"'

"…Not exactly."

"Well c'mon, you're special enough to be in a poem."

"No, Beast Boy-"

"In fact, I'll write you a poem! How about that!" The Changeling now looked excited, his eyes shining.

"Raven, Raven," Beast Boy began, "…Rhymes with…uh…Craven! How does your garden grow?" Raven looked at the Changeling awkwardly.

"I don't _have_ a garden."

"…You do now." Beast Boy grinned sheepishly and continued with the next line of his poem. "With pretty eyes that match her hair and…um…they make her very fair!" There was an awkward silence.

"That…was…by far the WORST poem I've ever heard…" Raven finally remarked, biting her lip to hold in what was dying to escape.

Laughter.

_No_ she told herself_ You have to keep your wall up…_

"…Does that mean I get to make another one?" Beast Boy looked hopeful until the empath suddenly let out unusual, bubbly gales of delight, her laugh melodic and enchanting. "Um…Rae?" Raven willed herself to take a deep, calming breath to stop herself before she lost control.

"I'm…sorry…" She gasped, still giggling, "It was just…so…awful…" Beast Boy felt himself begin to laugh as well.

"I always knew I was never cut out for poetry."

"I…I…" Raven tried to contain herself. "I really shouldn't laugh…I…" A crash emitted from the kitchen. "…Oh, Azar…" The pair immediately stopped giggling, leaving the book on the table and scurrying to the approximate area of the noise.

"Wow, Raven…um…" Beast Boy tried to find the right words to describe the mess. Plates, pots, pans, and silverware was scattered everywhere, some broken and some not.

"…I shouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what…?"

"Talking to you. This…this was caused by me. I…I have to go…I just can't…I'm sorry Beast Boy." Raven sunk into the floor and disappeared.

"…Great." The Changeling sighed with regret and, leaving the mess to sit, returned to the living room where his empathic friend had left the book, still open to the poem entitled _The Raven._ Carefully, Beast Boy picked the book up and flipped through it'd delicate pages. As he did, a few white papers fell to the floor. "…Huh?" The Changeling put down the book and picked up the pages that had dropped. _This_ poetry was much more interesting to him…and written in a much more familiar hand.

**To Whom It Concerns**

_Don't think I'm crazy or just insecure  
__Paranoia has hit me, I'm not really sure  
__To whom it concerns, if anyone cares  
__It's driving me crazy, it burns and it tears_

_It hurts real bad when you don't notice me at all  
__But no one seems to like you when you walk down the hall  
__To whom it concerns, you know who you are  
__You've stolen my identity no matter where, near or far_

_The act, you've taken  
__The wrath, you've earned  
__To the dead and the living  
__To whom it may concern_

_And it won't make up for the things that you've done  
__I might as well be staring straight into the sun  
__To whom it concerns, you might as well know  
__To wipe off that smirk, full of your ego_

_Full of your pride, and full of yourself  
__To destroy and honor in sickness and health  
__To whom it concerns, till death do we part  
__Last to the first, end to the start_

_The act, you've taken  
__The wrath, you've earned  
__To the dead and the living  
__To whom it may concern_

_Kidnapped, held captive in a cell without bars  
__I've spoken the issue yet hidden the scars  
__I'm full of rage continued with anger  
__I pose as a threat, society's danger  
__  
The act, you've taken  
__The wrath, you've earned  
__To the dead and the living  
__To whom it may concern_

Beast Boy flipped to the next sheet which had fallen, which seemed to be only partially filled.

**Jane Doe**

_Jane Doe  
__She couldn't ever know  
__How fast  
__That train was gonna go  
__How low  
__Her dignity would go  
__But she kept on coming back_

_John Doe  
__Met a girl we know  
__Jane Doe  
__Whether friend or foe  
__They both  
__Lived and died so long ago  
__Yet she keeps on coming back…_

There was nothing more on that page, and Raven had obviously not finished writing it quite yet. The Changeling was captivated by the raw feelings these songs displayed. They were really very good. The third song, however, was very different from the first two.

**I'm Not That Girl**

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
__Sudden silence, sudden heat  
__Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
__He could be that boy  
__But I'm not that girl_

_Don't dream too far  
__Don't lose sight of who you are  
__Don't remember that rush of joy  
__He could be that boy  
__But I'm not that girl_

_Every so often we long to steal  
__To the land of what-might-have-been  
__But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
__When reality sets back in_

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
__She who's winsome, she wins him  
__Gold hair with a gentle curl  
__That's the girl he chose  
__And heaven knows  
__I'm not that girl…_

_Don't wish, don't start  
__Wishing only wounds the heart  
__I wasn't born for the rose and pearl  
__There's a girl I know  
__He loves her so  
__I'm not that girl…_

Beast Boy felt his stomach clench, as though someone had reached inside him and grabbed his gut, only to spin it around mercilessly until he wanted to puke. The song had struck him a little too close to home.

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy, did I leave my-" Raven suddenly entered the room, but she fell silent as her eyes locked on the sheets in his hands. "…Azar…"

"I…um…" The Changeling looked at the contents of the book, then glanced back up at Raven. "These…uh…fell out of your book…thing…"

"Drop them." The empath looked as though she were about to blow something up. Beast Boy was unsure of what he should do. "I SAID DROP THEM!" Raven's eyes glowed white as the papers turned black and flew from the Changeling's hands and into her own.

"…Sorry?"

"…I knew I shouldn't have come out here." Summoning the book into her other hand, the empath rushed back out the door from which she had come.

And Beast Boy was left alone. Again. She just kept running from him. Perhaps she would always keep running. That didn't mean that he couldn't keep trying.

After some thought, the Changeling decided to pay Starfire a little visit. She had seemed in a particularly good mood earlier, when she hadn't gotten angry at him for spying, probably because Scorpio was finally going home. In any case, she could probably offer some valuable insight into the mind of a girl, right?

Beast Boy shrugged and left the room without another thought.

* * *

Cyborg was just about ready to blast somebody with his sonic cannon as he drove his date home when Crystal Summers uttered the most wonderful words that the half robot had ever heard.

"Cyborg, I'm really sorry and all, but…you're not really my type." The rich blond raked four perfectly French tipped fingers through her perfect blond hair.

"Really?" Cyborg had to bite his lip to resist grinning. "I've been thinking the same thing!"

"Oh that's so weird! It's like we're…like telescopic or something!"

"…Telepathic?"

"Yeah! That!"

"So…I guess this is goodbye?" Cyborg tried, he really did, but there was no possible way that he could hide the excitement in his voice as he pulled up to perfect Crystal Summer's perfect mansion.

"Guess so. We can still be friends and all, right? Like, I can call?"

"Uh…sure…" The half robot made a mental note to himself to call the telephone company and have the Tower's phone number removed from the Jump City directory. Crystal Summers was half way out of the car when she turned around again.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I have this friend, Trista, and she's been looking for a good guy…I really think you guys would go well together. Your personalities are like…perfect for each other. Would you be interested?" Cyborg considered this new information.

"…When?"

"Tomorrow night if you're available. We were planning on getting together anyways." The half robot drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "C'mon Cyborg. She's really nice. And totally ghetto."

"…Um…what?"

"I said she's really nice and totally ghetto!" Crystal smiled in an excruciatingly perky manner.

"…Totally…ghetto…" Cyborg had trouble using the two words next to each other. "…Maybe."

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow night then! Pick us up here at ten!" Before the half robot could explain what the word 'maybe' meant, the car door was closed and perfect Crystal Summers walked through her perfect gated entryway, daintily walking across the perfect lawn and into her perfect grand entryway doors.

"…Looks like I've got another date." Cyborg sighed and began the short journey home.

* * *

"Does this mean…we are doing 'The Dating' then?" Starfire asked, her eyes wide an innocent.

"Yeah…" Robin had to chuckle. What had he been so nervous about? Sure, there had been a ninety nine percent chance of rejection hanging over his head and then there was that whole confusion with the necklace and the marriage thing, but who cared anymore? They were together now. Starfire seemed to want to say something, but she held back. "What's wrong Star?"

"…It is something…I would like to inquire of you but…I am unsure of whether it would be…appropriate to ask such a thing."

"Try me." Robin grinned, feeling a tad reckless.

"Very well. I was wondering…have you…ever been kissed before? Truly kissed?" Starfire placed the tips of her delicate fingers on Robin's mouth. "Here?" The Boy Wonder lost all train of thought at her touch. How could he answer something like that?

She was close…so close he could feel her body heat mix with his, her sweet scent mingling with the smell of hair gel. Mere millimeters separated them and they drew nearer to each other.

"Star!" Beast Boy stood in the suddenly open doorway and the two jumped away from one another, both flushing with embarrassment. "…Is this a bad time?"

"What do you think?" Robin failed miserably at containing the red that crept onto his cheeks.

"Um…yeah…so…Star! I've been wondering if I could get a little help with the whole Raven thing?" At the lack of response to his inquiry, Beast Boy actually took the time to survey his surroundings. When he finally realized what he had walked in on, the Changeling grinned. "Oh! I see. Busy, hmm? Well, I'll be leaving you two alone…" Beast Boy nodded and walked back out the door, but mere seconds later his face popped back into view. "Get 'em Tiger."

"Beast Boy, get OUT!" Robin grabbed the nearest object to him-a pillow from Starfire's bed- and hurled it at the already closed door. "Idiot…"

"Ah…" Starfire let a nervous chuckle escape her.

"There goes the ultimate moment ruiner." Robin sighed, then looked at Starfire. "Look, it's getting late. After a night like tonight, I'm sure you want some sleep. I was just wondering though…um…" The Boy Wonder shifted his weight, not having remembered ever getting up. "Would you like to have lunch with me sometime tomorrow?" Starfire looked confused.

"Do we not always partake in the ritual of The Lunch every afternoon with one another?" Robin laughed softly.

"I meant…alone. Without the rest of the Titans." Starfire beamed happily with a bright radiance that Robin had not seen in her since before Scorpio had arrived.

"I shall gladly accompany you for the ritual of The Lunch sometime tomorrow."

Both Titans went to bed, considerably more content than they had been earlier in the evening.

* * *

Cyborg stumbled in through the doors of Titans Tower, weary after such a long night. And he still had a date he was being forced to attend tomorrow night. Totally ghetto? The agitating thought still rang clearly in his mind…unfortunately. The cybernetic would like nothing more than to slouch back onto his…well…could you really call it a bed? Beast Boy called it his 'examination tray'. In any case, he needed to attach his system recharger, and quickly, before he dropped dead from pure exhaustion.

Cyborg had no idea how he'd make it through his next date. Little did he know how small his sufferings would be compared to the following evening's torments his friends were about to experience.

* * *

Starfire's thoughts flooded Scorpio's mind like a rush of blood to the head. His temples were throbbing and his brain felt as though it were going to explode. He wouldn't stop though. Nothing could stop him from getting back what was rightfully his. So the Tamaranian police would not be coming until the morning after next. A comforting thought. It was time to rethink his plan. He wanted to make his final move at the last possible moment so he'd have the element of surprise on his side, yet he didn't want to begin assault on the Titans if Tamaranian police backup was going to show up to aid them at the same time. For now, he'd lay low and continue probing Starfire's mind, painful though it was without eye contact.

_I suppose I should be grateful that I even _can_ probe without our eyes locking…_ thought Scorpio, drumming his fingers on the desk at which he sat, remembering when he was little and his powers were still not fully developed. Back then, eye contact had been an absolute necessity before the mischievously cruel little Tamaranian boy could begin his brain play. He had it down since then, now that he was older and more mature, only _occasionally_ making people act like ferrets for his own amusement. It was more than he could say for Gemini and Geminey, his younger twin brother and sister. They were _still_ using their teleportation powers to attempt break-ins on Tamaranian council meetings. Scorpio had certainly never been _that_ awful at the young age of twelve.

If anything, he'd been much worse.

His reputation for picking apart the brains of the scrawniest kid in school was forgotten by few. Who couldn't remember the day he'd made the poor runt spew all his darkest secrets in the middle of class? He had been a legend in school, a bad legend, the kind that you don't want to remember but can't seem to shake from your mind. And then there were the thousands of girls he'd been with- all at the same time. He'd never quite achieved the status his older brother Leo had when it came to women, as Leo never usually hooked up with any of the many girls that followed him, resulting in less break-ups and less tears, not to mention more followers, but Scorpio had his share of ladies to talk about. Starfire was one, as was her divine goddess of an older sister, Blackfire. The things she'd say to him…the things she'd _do_ to him…the pleasure of those long nights they'd had together still rang clear in his head.

Too bad she'd been banished from Tamaran. Well, that's why Scorpio was here, to retrieve Starfire. After all, who wanted a banished girlfriend? Or had Blackfire been his fiancée…? No matter, it probably wouldn't have worked out anyways. He _would_ have to visit her some time soon though, on…what planet had she mentioned moving to again? Qalmp? Yes, she had joined the Qalmpians, if he remembered correctly. Scorpio positively shivered with excitement at the passion Blackfire had always offered. Even after he had officially broken up with her (or broken their engagement…? Ah, it mattered not…) she still offered him a good night with a seductive smirk. Who could resist an invitation like that?

One would think that after an eighteen year long life of such pure, unadulterated awfulness, the person in question would have at least a bit of a guilty conscience about all this.

_But I have no conscience…_Scorpio reminded himself, prying open the desk drawer to make sure the sharp silver Tamaranian battle dagger was still in it's place. _Merely a desire. _The drawer slid shut. _I thought I'd have to fight for your heart eventually, my Starry. Looks like I've finally gotten the chance. The hour is near…so very near. _

Head still throbbing with pain, Scorpio somehow managed to giggle with mad anticipation. Tomorrow night he'd make his final move.

* * *

FINALLY, the end. God, I wrote this chapter in pieces. Like…I did all the Rae/BB parts first…then the Scorpio part…then the Cyborg parts…then the Star/Rob parts. Idk why, but I just kinda struggled with the star/rob ness. I think I just didn't want to mess up.

Anyways, thank you SO much for reading, as always, and if you decide to be very nice and review, thank you for that too!

God I'm beat. Well…time to start writing the next chapter…

**And for all the BB/Rae fans, I'd totally appreciate it if you'd read my latest one shot (if you haven't already…) _Beast Boy's Guide to Getting (And Keeping) Your Girl_, a cute little romance/humor fic. Thanks!**

Love,  
SushiChica


	20. Lunch for Three?

Hmmnah. I feel like I didn't do well enough on the Rob/Star stuff on the last chapter. Then again, it's often said that the biggest critic of your work is yourself. I think that's true. I just hope you guyz liked it.

HEY!

Who gets Nintendo Power magazine? **Has anyone seen the new sketches of Zelda for The Legend of Zelda: The Twilight Princess?** Like…have you seen her dress and hair and accessories and all that?

OH MY GOSH.

I want her dress. So bad. And that's major, cuz I HATE wearing dresses. But I want Zelda's dress. I wanna wear it. All the time. I want my hair to be done like hers too. And I REALLY hate putting my hair up. But I want her hair. And her dress. And her accessories. They're just SO COOL! I can't wait for Twilight Princess. I am twitching with excitement. –twitch- see? I'm almost as excited for the Twilight Princess to come out as I am about **GOING TO COMIC-CON ON SATURDAY!** Can you believe it? It's my birthday present from my mom…well…okay so my birthday was in June, but my Mom asked me what I wanted for my birthday, and I said I wanted to go to San Diego comic con international, and she said okay, as long as I didn't mind not getting anything else.

**SO I WENT TO COMIC-CON!** What did this mean? I was there on the same day that the Teen Titans Animated panel was! I only wish Marv Wolfman and Geoff Johns would be there, but unfortunately they're only there on Thursday. And Thursday wasn't an option for me. Ahh, well, still. IT'S SO COOL! My friend and I WERE gonna dress up…she as Huntress and I as Addie Kane, second HIVE mistress and Slade's wife, but unfortunately…we're lazy bums. So we didn't bother. We had fun though! Holy CRAP though, there were like ten MILLION boxes of old comics there! I now filled in the gaps that I'm missing from the latest Teen Titans incarnation collection, PLUS I got a ton of the comic books from the eighties, my favorite Titans period. I have a couple from the sixties, and actually quite a few from the 2000's incarnation as well…(the one right after the Technis Imperative)…that added up to FORTY SEVEN comic books. How cool is THAT? I still have welts in my arms from those heavy plastic bags I had to carry them in… AND! I got to see the Teen Titans Animated voice panel! It was SO COOL! I saw the beginning of the End part 3 before it even showed later that night, and it was really cool (they did a table reading of it as well)…And I saw some of the characters that are gonna be in season five! We're talking Kid Flash, Kole, Argent, the Fearsome Five (Psimon maybe?) and JERICHO! I'm so happy Jericho is gonna be in the animated series! He's just so cool…I love his afro and sideburns…I wonder if they'll really play him as Slade's son though? And MUTE? How're they gonna explain that? Cuz in the comic books, as a child, Joseph Wilson (Jericho's real name) got his throat slit when he was young by some kidnappers who had something against Slade/Deathstroke the Terminator (his DAD). But can they really do that in a Y7 show? And are they gonna introduce Addie? Like…Slade's wife? I mean, I really like her and all but…Geez, I'm really confusing myself. Hmm…idk. There were some others that I forget too…hmmnah. I'm just excited about season five! I have a good feeling Star nd Rob are gonna kiss. At least, they'd BETTER…-is ready to throw calculators if necessary- Well, in any case…

COMIC CON WAS AWESOME!

Let's start?

Dedication: To Yasmine, the…what were you again? OH right…haha ur the Swedish Swiss turned Japanese cheese. LMAO. And to think it's only the second week of summer school. We still have four weeks to go…ahhgg midterms next week. Blegh. 100 Ways To Kill Kandice, coming to a bookstore near you! Hehehehe we really gotta finish that.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do, however own every single member of Scorpio's family, as I created each one out of love, care, and absolute boredom. IF YOU EVER USE THEM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, I WILL SET FIRE TO YOUR COMPUTER. AND YOU. AND MAYBE YOUR COUCH JUST FOR FUN.

Yes, I have mental stability issues! Thank you for noticing!

_Meep…

* * *

_

"Raven…I am in need of a precise and absolutely definite answer on this subject of grave urgency!" Starfire flew right through the door of the empath's room the next morning without pause. Her hair stuck out in various places, as she had most likely just recently gotten out of bed, but her eyes were bright and alert.

"Don't bother knocking…" Raven rolled her eyes from where she sat at her desk, voice dripping with sarcasm. Around the Tamaranian's neck hung a thin chain of glittering silver. It caught the empath's attention almost as much as her friend's abrupt entrance.

"I…oh…I am sorry, friend Raven. However this is a matter of utmost peril!" Starfire looked as though she were about to wet herself, her feet doing something of a nervous dance in midair.

"What is it?" Raven suddenly found herself jumping up, imagining the worst possible scenario purely out of habit. "Did Scorpio-?"

"That is not the type of matter I speak about. Come! We must resolve this together!" With that, the empath felt a strong hand enclose around her wrist and drag her away from her dark personal sanctuary and into the land of purple and white to get to the bottom of this 'matter of utmost peril'.

* * *

"Well? What happened?" Beast Boy jumped up from the couch where he had been sitting, previously watching Cyborg attempt to fix the Game Station.

"What do you mean what happened?" Robin, having just awoken, was not exactly fully conscious quite yet. He did not expect to be ambushed by a hyper green teen as soon as he walked into the living room.

"Uh, _dude, _after I left you alone with your dear _Starfire?_"

"Oh…" Robin tilted his head and his mouth shaped into something of a half smirk. "Nothing."

"Man, I've already told you, you're a bad liar." Cyborg looked up from his repair project on the floor, a minute screwdriver in his hand.

"What?" The Boy Wonder blinked a few times and the smile was gone. "Really guys, nothing happened." Beast Boy sighed.

"Do we need to bring up the security tapes?" There were cameras in nearly every room of the Tower, including bedrooms, just in case there was any form of emergency. Titans were free to deactivate it as they pleased, but it was recommended that the tiny devices were kept on for most of the day. Starfire, not particularly mechanically savvy, wasn't really sure how to turn off the camera, so there was always footage from her room. The Changeling smirked and pulled up the feed from the Titans database on his arm, as the television was still broken and found… "A lunch invite? That's the best you could give us?"

"I told you there was nothing to see." Robin shrugged and grinned mischievously. "No T Tower linked security cameras at the pizza place."

"Eh…" Beast Boy looked unconcerned. "Cy can hijack any footage worth viewing from any camera within a twenty mile radius. Watch yourself Boy Wonder."

"…Shut up."

* * *

Raven sat cross-legged on Starfire's circular bed, watching as the Tamaranian princess paced the room anxiously.

"Would you kindly tell me why it is that I'm in here, before I escort myself out? All this light is getting to my eyes…"

"Friend, we have an emergency on our hands." Starfire's face was grave, worry lines creased on her face.

"I kinda got that when you dragged me from my room five minutes ago. Care to tell me what the emergency is?" Raven watched as her friend paused at the center of the room and contemplated something. "Um…Star?"

"YOU MUST ASSIST ME IN THE CHOOSING OF MY GARMETS FOR TODAY'S OUTING!" The empath was practically knocked off the bed by Starfire's startlingly loud outburst.

"_That's_ your emergency? A _fashion_ problem?" Raven picked herself up off the floor and shook her head. "You're talking to the wrong girl."

"But Raven…please? I am not accustomed to donning anything other than my usual Tamaranian apparel." The alien girl's eyes were wide and pleading. "As I have heard young Earthen children say…pretty please?" Raven groaned at the cuteness. This was really not her thing. But…Star was her friend. How could she forget the body switching incident? It had bonded the two, perhaps more than Raven would have personally liked. Regardless, they were friends, and Starfire really did seem to want to dress appropriately.

"…Fine. I'll help you with your…clothing issues. I can't guarantee anything, but…I'll do my best."

"Oh! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Starfire threw her arms around Raven in a grateful hug.

The empath groaned and rolled her eyes. This endeavor would likely prove to be most…interesting.

"Let's go back to my room…I have some extra clothes in there that you can try out…I'm not sure they're very…you though…" Raven didn't even bother to remind herself that no one other than she was allowed in her room.

* * *

"So you guys are meeting at the pizza place later?" Cyborg took a long sip from the Coke can at his side. Putting a Game Station back together was proving more difficult than he had originally thought.

"Yep." Robin sat on the couch, watching his cybernetic friend picking up parts, examining them, and slotted them into their proper niches.

"Took you two a while, dude." Beast Boy grinned and took a swig of his own carbonated beverage.

"Don't even get me started on you and Raven." The Changeling's face turned from playful taunt to sullen silence.

"You're a riot…"

"Man, what are you so uptight about?" Peeling the plastic covering from a fiber optic wire with careful fingers, Cyborg looked to the side, if only for a second. "Something went down last night that's making you weird. I mean, weirder than you normally are. I can tell by that look on your face B. What happened?"

"I…I don't wanna talk about it."

"C'mon, it's just Rob and I-"

"I said I don't wanna talk about it, okay?" Beast Boy's face was accented with pain.

"Alright, alright, but it ain't good to hold in all those emotions dawg. Just look at Raven, she's tearin' herself apart from the inside out over you, in case you haven't noticed." The Changeling abruptly leaped from the couch and tackled Cyborg, smashing the metal side of his head into the plush, carpeted floor of the living room with ape hands. His head remained human.

"Leave her _out_ of this. She doesn't have a choice!"

"But you do, grass stain." The cybernetic man felt the pressure ease from his neck and suddenly the weight of his green friend was lifted from him altogether. Robin helped the both of them to their feet, smiling slightly.

"I don't think I'll be recommending you two as good therapists anytime soon." His grin shrunk rapidly. "Now can we get back to the matter at hand?"

"What matter?" Cyborg rubbed his neck.

"Uh…I have a date, allow me to repeat, _I have a date_ with Starfire in an hour. What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to say?"

"Um…dude…if that's your idea of a 'matter', you're one hell of a lucky guy." Beast Boy rearranged a few hairs on his head that had gone astray when he tackled his best friend.

"Maybe in _your _opinion…"

* * *

"...Jeans?" Raven plucked the only pair she had from its hanger, and why she even owned the blackish grey pants was beyond her. "Sorry, but there isn't much to choose from…"

"Do not be of worry, friend, I am sure these shall work quite well! Friend Robin recommended that we dress as civilians so we might not be recognized." Starfire smiled and took the jeans from her empathic friend's outstretched hand with enthusiasm.

"…He's still going to be wearing his mask, won't he?"

"I…suppose so. He has not told me otherwise, and I have no reason to doubt that he would not continue to keep his eyes undisclosed to us."

"I have no doubt that you'll be recognized immediately." Raven's features just barely hinted at as smile. "They say that a person's eyes are the windows into their soul." There was an awkward silence, as Starfire had no idea of how she was supposed to respond to Raven's odd comment. It was the empath who broke the silence by tossing two shirts into the Tamaranian's waiting arms. "I have no doubt that those will fit…"

"…Thank you, friend Raven." Starfire eyed the tops with curiosity. Both were long sleeved and seemed to be made up of a thin, black cotton material.

"Actually…" The empath triumphantly pulled a lilac shirt of similar material from the very back of her wardrobe, handing it to Starfire and taking back the first two that she had given. "Take that one. You're more of a lilac person." A final reach into the closet produced a black camisole. "Wear this underneath. I've been told that it gives a nice underlying effect and keeps everything covered properly with a slightly see-through top such as that." Starfire took the camisole gratefully.

"Truly, Raven, I thank you for your kindness!" The Tamaranian could not resist shooting a peculiar look at her friend. "But…if you do not find it inappropriate of me to ask…wherever did you…?"

"Get a lilac top and learn that a black camisole gives a nice underlying effect?" Raven smirked slightly. "I have this third cousin, two times removed, named Lila." The empath pronounced the name as Lie-lah. There was apparent distaste in her voice as she continued to speak. "She's part demon herself…not as much as me, but enough to give her magic. Li's always trying to make me…brighter." The empath shuddered.

"You…do not like this cousin…Lila?"

"Like her? I _hate_ her. Unfortunately, that doesn't seem to be motive enough for her to give up on me."

"Perhaps I shall one day meet this cousin Lila." Starfire mused, more to herself than anything else as she continued to examine her new clothing.

"I highly doubt that. Aside from the occasional package of clothing she sends me, Lila and I never communicate. I don't think she'd ever come to the Tower." Though Raven was fairly certain of herself at the time, soon she would learn that her instincts on this matter were dead wrong. However, that is another story of another time, another circumstance, one that will be told later. "Oh, and take these shoes too. I doubt your purple boots will go with your new clothes." The Tamaranian accepted the pair of strappy, spike healed black sandals gratefully.

"I should perhaps be taking leave of you now…" Starfire clutched the new clothes to her chest.

"Um…Star…one more thing…"

* * *

"Well guys? Advice? Something? _Anything?"_

"Calm down Robbie Poo…" Robin shot a sour look at the now tranquil Beast Boy.

"Shut up."

"Man, she likes you the way you are. Why are you asking us how to act and what to say? Just be your normal, hyper-obsessive little self and she'll love you. Hell, she already does." Cyborg now had the Game Station in his lap, tinkering with it mercilessly. "Stupid…microscopic…parts…"

"I do have one piece of advice though…" Robin turned to look at his Changeling friend, unsure if this would be another crack or a serious answer.

"And what would that be?"

"Don't bring your communicator." And with a quick flick of his wrist, Beast Boy had removed the tiny black and yellow device from Robin's belt.

"Hey!"

"Hey _what_ dawg? You asked for our advice, and this is it. I gotta say, I agree with green genes here. Any trouble that happens, Raven, B, and I can handle it. Don't screw up the date by some distress call.

"Yeah…yeah guess you're right…" Robin sighed. "I…I need to go change. We're trying not to be recognized, and I'm not exactly inconspicuous in this cape."

"You're still going to wear your mask, aren't you?" Cyborg looked up from his broken plaything.

"Yeah, why?" The answer had come out more defensive than Robin intended.

"Good luck not getting recognized…"

* * *

"About Scorpio…"

"Yes?" Raven was reluctant to ask, but she felt she had to know.

"You'd been going out with Scorpio for how long before you left him…and the planet?" The Tamaranian considered the question carefully.

"I believe it to have been six months."

"And all that time, you weren't aware that Scorpio could control minds?"

"I…I was never given any motive to believe so." Starfire's answer was simple and concise. After a moment, she added a thought. "However, I have always known that some of his family possessed abnormal abilities." Raven was suddenly slightly more interested.

"Like what?"

"Well…There was Aquarius, who's power much resembles yours, friend Raven. Hers is the talent to see into someone's soul." Starfire thought back, remembering her past with distinct clarity. "Leo…he could shift silver at will…he made rather splendid bracelets for all of his…companions." They were actually more like girls that flocked around the playboy every time he left the house, but that was not needed to be mentioned. "He once shaped a set of two fine bracelets for Taurus and I, however I do not wear it any longer as I continue to mourn her."

"Taurus…" Raven contemplated the name. "Your best friend from Tamaran."

"Yes! Have I spoken of her in your presence previously?"

"Oh…um…" The empath looked slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Starfire, sometimes I can't help but look into your mind when there's something I don't understand."

"…It is of no matter, as long as it is you and not Scorpio." Starfire sighed.

"So…you mentioned Taurus. Did she have any abnormal powers?"

"No. Of this I am quite positive. Taurus was, in fact, born devoid any Tamaranian abilities at all. She could not even fly, only hover for a short amount of time barely two feet from the ground. That is how we became so very close to one another. No one but her family believed that she was good for anything because she could not produce Starbolts and did not have the traditional strength of Tamaranians at her disposal, and no one ever thought that I could ever make a good ruler one day. We became friends simply because we believed in each other."

"Okay…any other irregular powers in that family?"

"The twins…Gemini and Geminey…they were often known for their mischief. The can teleport, you see, but only when they are together. Somewhat like the powers of Mas y Menos…" Starfire smiled at the thought of the two black haired, violet eyed twins. She missed them. "Virgo was well known for her healing powers…Libra's gift often frightened people more than her eyes…she was able to perceive lies from truth…" Raven believed she should cut this meeting short if her friend was ever going to make it to her date on time.

"Let's put it this way Starfire…which of the family _didn't _have these uncharacteristic powers?" The Tamaranian girl could count them on one hand.

"Taurus, Cancer, Aries, and Capricorn." Starfire looked slightly grim. "And I had thought Scorpio as well, but apparently that is not so."

"…I see." Silence spread throughout the room.

"If…there is nothing more…than I thank you for your great hospitality friend Raven, and for the provision of these garments. I am much in your debt."

"Oh…last thing…" Raven held out her hand. "Give me your communicator."

"But…why…?"

"Trust me, you don't want to be disturbed during lunch by a distress call." Raven could sense the worry in Starfire's expression. "Don't worry. Even with my shorted powers, I can still beat villains to a bloody pulp if I want to." The Tamaranian giggled and passed her communicator to her empathic friend.

"Thank you so very much!" The empath smiled softly as Starfire exited the room.

"It's the least I could do. Just because I can't afford to love, doesn't mean that you should suffer too." And at the mere thought of Beast Boy and her inability to express her affection towards him, the two black shirts in her hands shredded themselves violently, most of the pieces falling delicately to the floor as the empath held fast onto two battered collars.

Raven, accepting her loveless fate as demonstrated by her still disastrous room, merely sighed and leaned against the wall nearest to her for support. There was nothing she could do, was there? Yet how long would it take to get over Beast Boy? How long would her powers be haphazardly going off? Would it be like this forever? Was she doomed to a life of loneliness and random magic surges?

One of the particularly strange looking masks that still remained on Raven's bookshelf cracked in half and fell to the floor, black smothering the originally smooth mask surface.

_It would seem so…

* * *

_

When Robin entered the Titans garage about twenty minutes later, he found Starfire already perched on his motorcycle, dressed in blackish grey jeans and a sheer long sleeved lilac top, a black…thing (what did girls call those? Tank tops?) underneath. In any case, she looked incredibly pretty, regardless of the fact that the clothes gave her girl-next-door type of look. The Boy Wonder was certain that he seemed rather homely as well, dressed in dark jeans and a simple white shirt. His mask remained firmly in place.

"Robin! You are prepared for today's excursion?" Starfire's eyes were glowing warmly, her smile kind and compassionate.

"As ready as I can be." Robin winced, well aware that he had just spoken what sounded to him like a particularly awful line. His…would it be appropriate to call her his girlfriend now? Yes, his _girlfriend _didn't appear to notice.

"Raven took my communicator from me…" Starfire suddenly commented, tugging at a string of red hair absentmindedly.

"Cyborg and Beast Boy did the same to me." It seemed that he was not the only one who felt a bit awkward at the circumstances.

"Shall we…go then?"

"Sounds good." Robin grinned and mounted his motorcycle. Starfire, having ridden on the rapid yet unstable machine on previous occasions, knew to wrap her arms around his waist in order to keep from flying off. The Boy Wonder had always loved when Starfire rode on his motorcycle with him, as it was much more comfortable to have _her_ arms circling him than Beast Boy's. However, he had never felt that those warm, tanned hands belonged around his waist until now, now that they were…_together_. This time, when Starfire placed her arms delicately around him, Robin could not help but feel that they were right where they should be.

* * *

"Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos…Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos…" It had become quite apparent to Raven that over the last few days, meditating had no effect on her haywire powers whatsoever. It did help to calm her spirit down, however. It put her soul at peace. Meditating made her feel at least a little bit better about this whole Trigon-damned situation. The empath could feel Starfire's cheerful aura as well as…was that _Robin _who's emotions seemed so…content? It really was amazing…the Tamaranian girl was like a tranquilizer for him. In any case, their aura's were fading, and Raven could only assume they were headed for mainland to grab some pizza for their lunch date.

"_THE BITCH SHALL BE MADE SORRY FOR HER SINS AGAINST ME…AND HER EARTH LOVER WILL PERISH AT MY HAND…"_

Raven fell from the air and tumbled to the ground in shock. What had she just _heard_? The empath took time to catch her breath and contemplate the words that seemed to be echoing in her head. Only one person in the Tower would think such a horrifying thing.

"Scorpio…" The empath's eyes were wide. He was planning something, she was sure of it. Somehow, because of her powers, their minds had crossed paths. Raven wouldn't have been surprised if the Tamaranian boy had heard some Azaraths and a couple Metreons in his thoughts as well. The empath bit her lip hesitantly, then decided not to alert Cyborg and Beast Boy. She could handle this one herself. Flying to her bookshelves, she began to throw open one volume after another, searching for a spell powerful enough for her intentions.

Raven only hoped that she would be in time…

* * *

Scorpio was jolted from his thoughts, suddenly aware that some foreign power had, for a mere five seconds, entered his mind and poked around in his thoughts. The Tamaranian boy knew that there was only one person in the Tower who's powers could have crossed with his own.

"Ah, the witch." Slowly, Scorpio closed his eyes and focused on entering Raven's mind. It wasn't hard, though the mind controller's head felt as though it were going to split in two. It hurt so very much, but the results of his efforts were fruitful nonetheless. The empath seemed to be preoccupied with something, so her defenses were low. The alien was positive that she would never know that he'd been there. Her thoughts echoed in his head.

"…_confinement spells…confinement spells…come ON…" _

Confinement spells? She was looking for a way to keep him in his room until tomorrow morning? Scorpio pulled out of Raven's mind and laughed darkly.

"Lock me up, will you? I'll be long gone by then…"

* * *

Starfire and Robin pulled up to the usual Titans pizza hangout, parking the motorcycle on the side of the road and disembarking. The two smiled at one another and pushed the door of the eatery open.

"Starfire! Robin!" A young man in waiter's clothes about the age of twenty spotted them from his post by the cash register. "You guys need a table?"

"That'd be nice Vince." The waiter lead the pair to a free booth.

"Your pizza will be up in a few." Vince smiled and left them. The Titans had been eating here long enough for Vince, their usual waiter, to know exactly what each of them wanted. In this case, as it was only Starfire and Robin, they'd share a pepperoni pizza with a small dish of mustard on the side. It seemed that the alien superhero liked the 'tangy yellow beverage' on her pizza. "Hey! We got some Titans in the house! Alien Girl and Boy Wonder!" Vince called back to the cook, checking his watch.

"Got it!" The cook went to work immediately.

As Vince passed by the double paneled windows near the cash register, he could have sworn he saw a giant spider with a body attached. The waiter shook his head to clear his thoughts. When he looked back, there was no abnormally large exoskeleton wandering the streets.

_I really need to stop pulling all-night last minute report things…_ The evening collage attendee gave his head a final shake before resuming his work.

* * *

"Hah! I did it!" Cyborg triumphantly tucked the last minuscule part of the Game Station in place and sealed it up with the remaining plastic side panel. "You thought you could stay broken, didn't you? Well I've got news for you, ya cruddy piece of technology! You can't beat Cyborg!"

"…Dude? You're bragging to a Game Station…" Beast Boy had done many odd things in his life, but certainly nothing like gloating in the face of an electronic item.

"Hey, _you_ try fixing this stupid thing next time Raven decides to take it apart piece by freaking tiny piece." The Changeling decided to let the last comment about Raven slide. He was feeling too sluggish to put up a good argument.

"So what happened when you went clubbing with that Crystal Summers girl last night?"

"Man, it was like-" The agitation on Cyborg's face was apparent, but he suddenly stopped himself. "No. I'll only tell you if you tell me about what went down with Raven." Beast Boy found himself to be caught in his own trap. He didn't want to talk about the empath, but he was dying to find out why his mechanical friend was so annoyed by his recent date.

"I…" The Changeling reminded himself to not be such a pushover in the future. "Fine. You first though."

"Crystal Summers is your typical rich brat. She was pretty nice and all, but everything she talked about was somehow related to shopping. Or shoes. Or Cosmopolitan Magazine." Cyborg rolled his eyes and leaned against the couch, cradling the Game Station in his hands. "She could dance pretty well, but in the end she decided that I wasn't her type. Thank God." The metal man suddenly scowled. "But somehow she wheedled me into going on another date. Tomorrow at seven."

"But I thought she said that you weren't her type…?"

"It's not a date with her, B. It's with her…" Cyborg shuddered. "_Totally ghetto _friend." Beast Boy was a particularly bright person when he didn't want to be, so it took him a few minutes to process the awkwardness in this expression.

"…Totally…ghetto?" The Changeling finally got it. "Do those two words even fit into the same sentence right?"

"According to Crystal Summers, they do." Cyborg shrugged. "So I'll be going out again tonight, around nine."

"Didn't you just say your date was at seven?"

"It is. I'm hoping if I'm late and tell her it was some city crisis, she might want to give up on me or something."

"Smart." Beast Boy pulled a magazine out from under the couch and began to aimlessly flip through the pages, knowing what was coming.

"So…what happened with you and Raven?"

"Long story short, I was bored out of my mind, so I went to try to get Rae to talk to me. She agreed after some persuasion, so we came here so she could lecture me on poetry and Ernest Hemmingway and Edgar Allen Hoe-" Beast Boy caught himself. "_Poe. _Edgar Allen _Poe. _Anyways, I started reciting some dorky poem for her and I guess she kinda got flustered and blew up half the kitchen-"

"That's what that mess was in there? Man, I spent all _morning_ cleaning that up."

"-so she left but didn't take her Edgar Allen…_Poe_ book with her. I started looking through it and found some songs that _she_ had written and they were pretty good but then Raven came charging back in and took the book and the songs from me and then I went to bed." The Changeling looked thoughtful, unusual for him. "I don't think she was mad at me though."

"At least you weren't forced into another date with a _totally ghetto_ girl!"

"At least you _have _a date!"

The two friends fell silent, still occasionally shooting daggers at each other with their eyes. With a final, decisive sigh, the two boys simultaneously uttered a single word, a word which seemed to be plaguing them both.

"…Girls…"

* * *

"Good pizza?" Robin watched Starfire as she chewed the bite she had just taken with thought.

"It is glorious friend Robin, just as it is glorious to be here with you." The Boy Wonder felt his heart flutter, something of a new experience for him. His mind was going blank, however, and that was panicking him. How did he usually act with her? How did he usually speak with her?

Images of the countless times he had yelled at her and slammed doors in her face suddenly flooded his mind, and Robin didn't like them one bit. He didn't want to remember the awful things he'd done to her…that disheartened look of betrayal in her eyes when he was Slade's apprentice mere months ago. He'd disappointed her and hurt her so many times. Looking at her now though, with such trust and affection on her face as she dipped her slice of pizza into the mustard yet again…the fact that she was still here and didn't find his very being absolutely revolting was truly amazing. She accepted him with all his faults and held nothing against him.

"Robin…are you unwell?" The Boy Wonder's head snapped to attention. Starfire was looking at him with apparent concern.

"I…I'm fine…It's just…I'm…"

"What is wrong?"

"I…I'm really, really sorry."

"But…what are you sorry for?" Starfire seemed genuinely confused. Slowly, Robin reached one ungloved hand across the table and took hers, clasping it gently.

"For…everything." It was all he could manage before relinquishing her hand and stuffing a sizable piece of pizza into his mouth to keep from letting his emotions get away with him. Unfortunately for the Boy Wonder, they already had; from the moment he'd bought the necklace at the mall, from the very moment he'd stuck that note in Starfire's room.

From the very moment he'd met her.

* * *

Over by the cash register, Vince gazed out the window, waiting for the next customer to pay. Suddenly, an enormous brown spider with a human body dangling from it flashed by. There! He knew he hadn't imagined it! But it was gone again in a matter of seconds. Inwardly, the waiter wondered if he should alert the two Titans in the restaurant. A quick glance to their booth told him otherwise. Robin had Starfire's hand in his own, and he seemed to be saying something that held the alien girl's attention rather well. Vince had always known the pair would get together some day. Who in Jump City didn't, aside from the crazed Robin fan-girls? It had never been a matter of _if,_ but _when. _It seemed that the inevitable had finally occurred, and Vince was not about to interrupt.

* * *

"Ya know, B, you keep talking about how Raven doesn't have a choice about withholding her emotions and all that, right?" The Changeling nodded at his cybernetic friend, who was now connecting a spare television that he had found in the basement of the Tower to the main power lines. "Well then…why haven't you given up on her yet? If you're so sure that she can't feel, then why are you still hanging on?"

"Because…because she's Raven." Beast Boy could thing of no better answer. "I…I don't know…she's special. To me."

"Good. Glad to hear it." Cyborg grinned and stuck a plug into the Game Station, linking it with the new, or rather, old, and smaller television. "Then, for what it's worth, I think you two have a pretty good chance."

"Really?" Beast Boy's eyes were suddenly shining. Cyborg's assurance tended to make matters look slightly better. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." The Changeling suddenly jumped off the couch and grabbed his mechanical friend's head in his hands, kissing him on both cheeks. Cyborg threw Beast Boy off of him, looking disgusted.

"_What the hell was that?_"

"It's the way they say thank you in this place called Udonia. I saw it on TV." The Changeling grinned sheepishly. Without another word, Cyborg got up off the floor and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey where are you going?" Beast Boy was curious in spite of himself. His friend turned around, still seemingly appalled.

"To boil my face."

* * *

Starfire was, for the first time in several days, enjoying herself very much. Robin and she had nearly devoured the pizza and were working on what little was left, laughing and talking as the minutes ticked by. Suddenly, however, with a quick glance through the double paneled windows by the cash register where Vince still stood, the Tamaranian princess let out a scream and dove across the table, tackling Robin and throwing him to the floor.

"Star…what-?" A massive spider with a human body dangling from its underside suddenly flew over the pair, a spray of shattered glass following. Several people screamed and ran from the eatery.

"It is Fang!"

"Yeah it's me." The mutated boy seemed annoyed, but it was hard to tell, as his head was in the form of a spider, and spiders are not the most emotional creatures in the world. "I have a bone to pick with you, _Boy Wonder_, though you don't seem to be much of one without your costume." The two fallen Titans got up and brushed the glass from their clothes as Fang continued to speak. "You took my girl to a charity ball. _My girl._"

"What, you think I _wanted _to?" Robin, disturbed enough as it was that his date was interrupted without being accused of trying to pick up some psycho daughter of a criminal. His hand brushed his pockets, searching for his communicator, swearing when he couldn't find it. Oh, that was right. Beast Boy and Cyborg had taken it from him. Raven had taken Starfire's. The two were hopelessly alone, without backup and Robin found himself without weapons as well, as his belt had also remained at the Tower.

"You've done it before, and now you did it again." Fang suddenly shot a mound of goop from his mouth. It hit Robin squarely in the chest.

"Do NOT hurt him!" Starfire rose from the ground, her eyes and hands glowing dangerously.

"How low _are_ you?" Fang bared his tiny, razor sharp spider teeth. "You already _have_ a girlfriend, and yet you go pick up on _mine_ and then get her _arrested._"

"She _forced_ me to go to that dance with her you oaf!" A birdarang cut through the air, whizzing by Fang's head and hitting the wall behind. Robin had successfully detached himself from whatever substance that had been holding him down. The birdarang he had found in his back pocket. Unfortunately, that had been his only one.

"You expect me to believe that load of bull sh-"

"SHUT UP!" Starfire blasted Fang with a particularly damaging pair of starbolts, sending him flying through the wall of the previously nice pizza eatery. Robin looked at her oddly. The phrase that the Tamaranian had used was not something he'd come to expect from her. Starfire's expression remained rather savage, but when she turned to Robin, her face softened. "That is the correct term, is it not? When one wishes for another to cease communication? I have often heard Raven say it to Cyborg and Beast Boy, but I am not certain if-" Robin cracked a grin. He really loved this girl.

"It was right. Trust me, it was the most appropriate thing you could say in these circumstances."

"You pack quite a punch, sweetheart." Fang leaped back through the wall and fired a purple beam of paralyzing light at Starfire, his beady eyes fierce. Just before it made contact, a server's tray flew in front of the Tamaranian girl from her right, catching the beam and falling to the floor with a loud, clattering noise. Fang turned to see where the airborne object had come from. Vince, the only normal person left in the restaurant a look of bravery lingering in his eyes, still stood near the cash register, holding another server's tray readily. Starfire and Robin took advantage of Fang's distraction to attack, the Boy Wonder with a fancy spinning kick, knocking the mutant backward, and the Tamaranian princess with a wave of furious starbolts and eyebeams. Fang was down in mere minutes.

"The police should be by in a few minutes." Robin spoke to Vince with ease, having had to explain government procedure so many times that it made his head hurt. "They'll pick up Spider-Boy over there and brief you on insurance and stuff like that. Sorry about the mess…" He turned to Star. "C'mon. We should probably get home." Neither could hide their disappointment that lunch had been ruined.

* * *

It had taken a good half an hour of strenuous research, but Raven had finally found a way to strengthen her shorted powers just enough to perform a sealing spell on Scorpio's door. Selecting a small bottle of mystic sand from a cabinet (thank Azar it hadn't already broken), the empath emerged from her room and flew down the hall. Several twists and turns through the Tower brought Raven to her destination. Carefully, she uncorked the bottle and poured the sand along the tiny crevice between the floor and the door itself, then stood back and read carefully from her book.

"_Mortix vander calso, lownda inix tansve… Mortix vander calso, lownda inix tansve… Mortix vander calso, lownda inix tansve…_" As Raven continued to chant these words, energy gradually crawled up the door, beginning at the sand on the floor. Surprisingly, the energy was purple.

_Lila would be proud_, Raven mused as the door sealed completely. Seeing that her work was done, the empath collected her book and her now empty bottle and left without another word.

* * *

Robin shut off his motorcycle with a sigh and turned to face his date who sat behind him.

"That…didn't really turn out the way I thought it would."

"We are heroes, Robin. Do not be saddened. It is our job to take care of such things." Starfire smiled softly and touched the Boy Wonder's face with gentle fingertips.

"I…yeah I guess but…"

"I had a wonderful time with you this afternoon." And with that, the Tamaranian princess leaned in and gave Robin a split second kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Inside his room, Scorpio laughed as his door turned an eerily glowing purple. The witch wasn't very smart was she? The Tamaranian boy threw a starbolt at the window. It shattered, as expected, and he flew out with an evil grin plastered on his face. Bird-boy may have gotten a peck on the cheek, but Scorpio was about to get Starfire completely.

* * *

Robin and Starfire entered the Tower's recreation room to find Beast Boy avidly playing Game Station on a television considerably smaller than the one that Starfire had recently blasted. He stopped, however, when the pair entered.

"Cy! They're back!" Beast Boy turned to the entering couple. "How'd the date go?"

"Yeah, give us all the dirty details." Cyborg stuck his head out from the kitchen, the cheek that was still flesh scrubbed so hard that it had turned a violent shade of red.

"Um…there _are_ no dirty details." Robin shrugged, being completely honest.

"Yeah right." Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"He speaks truth! We were ambushed by Fang!" Starfire's eyes were earnest.

"What?" Beast Boy dropped the controller into his lap. "Why didn't you call for backup?"

"We _would've_ had you not taken my communicator away." Robin's voice was steely.

"Didn't Star…?"

"Raven withheld my communication device during this excursion." Starfire shrugged.

"So…your date was pretty much ruined." Cyborg entered the Tower lounge yet again, still scrubbing at his cheek.

"I wouldn't say that." Robin and Starfire exchanged fleeting glances, and each could tell that the other was thinking of the kiss.

"I shall retire to my room now, so I may don my customary clothes and return these garments to Raven."

"Wait…that lilac shirt is _Raven's_?" Beast Boy looked doubtful.

"Yes. Her third cousin twice removed, Lila, sent it to her." Starfire shrugged and was about to leave when Raven came rushing in.

"I did it." She still clutched the spell book to her chest.

"Did what?" Cyborg lowered his cloth to look at her.

"I locked him in. Scorpio is securely in his room now and won't b able to get out until tomorrow-"

"My dear Starry! How lovely you look in those clothes! I must admit that I prefer the traditional Tamaranian clothes, but you look beautiful nonetheless." Scorpio came into the lounge through the still open door that Raven had come through. Beast Boy edged over to Raven.

"Didn't you just say…?"

"I…I thought…but…"

"Ah, witch, your spell was only on the door of my room. Luckily for me, the window was quite available to escape through." Scorpio smiled cheerfully as the rest of the room scowled at him. "Besides, I mean no harm. I realize that these two," the alien boy pointed at Robin and Starfire jerkily, "are a couple now. I merely wish to give Starfire a final goodbye. Alone. On the roof, perhaps?"

"No freaking-"

"I will accompany you to the roof, Scorpio. For one _final_ goodbye." The other Titans gaped at Starfire with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Excellent!" Scorpio began to climb the stairs that lead to the roof.

"Starfire, listen to me." Raven grabbed the Tamaranian girl's arm, her eyes filled with worry and her voice barely above a whisper. "Promise me you'll be careful. And _don't_ look into his eyes."

"I promise." Starfire managed a smile, then followed Scorpio up the stairs.

Robin was too agitated to speak, and so it was Raven who took control of the situation.

"Cyborg! Did you hook up the security cameras to this…thing?" The empath pointed to the smaller television on the floor.

"Don't need to. I got it all right here…" Cyborg attempted to access the Titans security camera feeds, but as soon as he had pulled up the roof's picture, his arm shorted and completely blacked out, electric sparks flying merrily. "Aww man! The water I used to scrub my face off must've blown my right arm's functions!"

"Then I suggest you start hooking the security cameras up to that television." Raven nodded in Beast Boy's direction. "You help him, seeing as how his arm is totally out of commission." The Changeling nodded and got to work.

* * *

"Starry, please hear me out…" Scorpio attempted to face his ex-girlfriend with sorrow in his eyes. "I didn't want to hurt you or any of your friends."

"If you expect me to believe such a tale of fallacies, then you must take me for some sort of fool." Starfire avoided eye contact at all costs.

"Starry, just look at me-" The Tamaranian boy tried to catch the princess by the arm but missed as she twisted away from him.

"NO! I am very well aware of your mind controlling powers. I will not allow myself to be subject to such a thing again. I refuse to look you in the eyes." Scorpio was impressed at the amount that Starfire knew about his power.

"Not bad. I suppose the witch helped you figure all this out."

"Her name is Raven, and she is not a witch, she is an empath and a great friend of mine."

"She is also the daughter of the demon Trigon, a child of hell. She is, quite literally, half devil."

"Half devil and living life as a saint!" Starfire declared, fire raging in her eyes. "She is a better person than you will ever be!"

"I'm hurt." Scorpio smiled slightly.

"But how did you know…?"

"About her origins? The same place I learned about the Titan's rift with Kitten. I hacked the Titans database." Scorpio shrugged as though it were no big deal.

"You…you evil…how could you…" Starfire could think of no words wicked enough to describe the blond boy in front of her. "We…we will say our goodbyes and I simply shall not look into your eyes."

"Well, my dear, that won't be necessary, I assure you."

Starfire would have screamed if her vocal chords hadn't suddenly frozen over with the rest of her body. Scorpio was nearing her immobile form now, but…why did it seem as though he were in great pain? Now their eyes were level, and the hurt his face displayed seemed to fade from his face as their gazes locked.

"You've been a bad girl. It's time for your punishment." Scorpio bit his lip in apparent contemplation. "Though this might hurt your Earth lover more than you. What am I going to do to him, you ponder?" The alien boy seemed to be picking up her thoughts with ease. "You shall see, my dear. You shall see."

* * *

"Robin!" The Boy Wonder's head snapped up. He had been thinking about all the different ways there were to hurt an evil alien boy who was trying to steal your girlfriend when he heard Raven say his name.

"What?"

"Since we don't know how long it'll take to hook the surveillance up, get to the roof and watch them for anything that might go wrong." The Boy Wonder nodded absentmindedly and took off, taking the stairs to the roof two at a time.

Robin's jeans were barely up the stairs and out of sight when Cyborg and Beast Boy had managed to link the roof's security feed to the smaller television. As soon as the picture sprang onto the screen, however, the half robot swore.

"What's wrong? Did Starfire look into Scorpio's…?" Raven turned around to find herself face to face with an awfully frightening image.

"Oh shit…"

* * *

OH MY GOD! That turned out TOTALLY different from what I had originally planned, but I like it this way better. It was also WAY longer than I had originally intended (sixteen pages! I had originally planned it to only be like…six), but…ah, well. It was still a ton of fun to write. I'm kinda exhausted though…summer school's killing me… Well, in any case, I hope you guyz liked it!

Love,  
SushiChica

PS- To all you Harry Potter fans out there, I just pulled off my very first HP ONESHOT! Yay! It's Angelina/Fred (my favorite HP pairing…I'm odd I know…) and well…yeah! Read! Review! Eat! Um…yeah…luv yas!


	21. Reluctant Betrayal

I think I rambled enough in the last chapter to last for the rest of the fic so I'll just get started with two small notes:

**Note 1:** Rose, I believe, asked if Scorpio was hot or ugly. He is, actually, supposed to be very very hot. Like…every member of that family is absolutely gorgeous. They could be super models. Just making that clear.

**Note 2:** This chapter brings the return of another Adriane-Original Song! PLEASE, **review not only on my story, but take the time to read and review her song as well. **She's been kinda down in the dumps lately, and nearly stopped writing songs because this bitch started copying her and now she doesn't feel original and she really needs encouragement. **PLEASE REVIEW HER SONG ALONG WITH MY FIC. **I'm not asking you to LIE or anything, and say it's good even if it sucks (which it doesn't) but…just try to mention the song.

We'll begin in 5…4…3…2…1…NOW.

Dedication: To Adriane, for her song contribution. And the assistance in the making up of the official Platamapus cries. And for listening when I needed a friend. Luv yas chica.

Disclaimer: The song _Confusion_ belongs to Adriane. The Teen Titans belong to DC comics and Warner Brothers. The large comic book collection stashed under my bed along with several dust bunnies belongs, thankfully, to me. -Tries to teach dust bunny to dance even though she can't dance herself- YEAH!

* * *

Scorpio kept his head level to Starfire's looking deeply into her eyes, which frightened the frozen Tamaranian girl more than anything else. But there was a different emotion growing inside of her, one that was slowly outweighing the fear. Suddenly, like a burst of sunlight after spending a prolonged period of time in a dark room, Starfire felt overcome with a profound affection for her ex-boyfriend. She threw her arms around him with vigor, kissing him greedily, her mind no longer her own.

"My dear…" Scorpio broke the kiss and nodded in the direction of the stairs. "I'm afraid we have an audience." Starfire turned to look where the blond Tamaranian had indicated. Robin stood at the door to the stairs, mouth agape and his expression burning with intense hatred and betrayal. The alien girl felt a sharp pain in her forehead as she looked at him, but Scorpio turned her head away and the pain ceased. Starfire simply shrugged, smiled, and kissed him again.

* * *

Robin could hardly believe what he was seeing. Hadn't it only been a few minutes ago that Starfire had lightly kissed him on the cheek and told him that their afternoon together had been enjoyable? Hadn't it only been a night ago that she had gratefully accepted the necklace he had given her and declared that she would love to do 'The Courtship' with him? Hadn't it only been a week or two ago that she had told him how much she loathed Scorpio for everything he'd done to her?

Then what the hell was she DOING?

The Boy Wonder could not stand watching his girlfriend and her ex-boyfriend in such an intensely fierce lip lock for a moment longer, and promptly stormed over and yanked Starfire from the embrace. There had to be an explanation, some weird, twisted reason that this was happening. He'd never do this to her and she'd never do this to him.

Right?

* * *

Scorpio, more than slightly annoyed that Robin had interrupted him, looked directly at Starfire and said, in a very quiet deadly voice, "He is trying to break us apart, my dear."

The Tamaranian princess wrenched her arm away from her captor and snarled at him, her hands suddenly alight with twin starbolts. She looked angry enough to kill, yet, for a second, she seemed to hesitate.

"Now, Starry. Take care of him now." Starfire's head felt as though it were splitting in two as she took careful aim of her boyfriend. Robin didn't move. His face was filled with defiance, but that barely managed to mask the hurt. "NOW, Starry."

Starfire shot the two starbolts at Robin simultaneously, her eyes cold, hard, and…cloudy?

* * *

"What does that little lady think she's doing?" Cyborg gaped at the television screen. Beast Boy stared as well, but he was too shocked to say anything at all.

"He…he can control it without looking directly into the eyes…" Raven cursed herself for not thinking of that before, and for allowing Starfire to go to the roof with Scorpio.

"Control what?" Beast Boy had finally found his voice, but it was weak and frail.

"After spending this much time with Scorpio, you _still_ haven't figured it out?" Raven shot daggers at the two male Titans.

"Figured what out?"

"Ugh! You two are as bad as Robin. He hasn't been able to tell either, judging by his actions and his expression." Raven shook her head, but her eyes were burning with malice. "Now if you'll excuse me, bone heads, I have some business to take care of." The empath sunk through the nearest wall, presumably heading back to her room.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were left to ponder what Raven had meant as they continued to watch the surveillance feed with awe and a bit of fright.

* * *

The starbolts sunk into Robin's chest and quite literally threw him across the Tower roof. He now lay on the edge, silent and unmoving.

"ROBIN!" Starfire's eyes suddenly cleared and displayed obvious worry. She couldn't remember anything that had happened in the last ten minutes. How had she gotten to the roof? Why was Scorpio standing so close to her? And why, _why_ was Robin laying on the floor, appearing to be in pain? The Tamaranian princess flew to him and landed at his side, on the verge of tears. What could have hurt him so badly that he couldn't get up? Robin still lay facedown, quite immobile, but as she bent lower to examine his wounded body, Starfire could've sworn that she heard a voice…

"So this is how it's always been…" The once motionless Boy Wonder abruptly sprung upward and kicked Starfire away from him, hitting her squarely in the chest. He had no qualms about kicking a girl at this time. In his mind he was quite justified in doing so. His back feeling as though it were on fire, Robin stormed into the interior of the Tower.

Starfire was shocked at such a display of anger. What had she done to deserve it? Robin had _kicked _her away from him. Tears were now pouring down Starfire's reddening face, her mind more confused than ever before.

"_The time has come…"_ Starfire whipped around, but Scorpio was no longer where he had once stood. In a wave of uncertainty and sorrow, the Tamaranian princess took off after Robin, racing down the stairs at top speed.

* * *

Beast Boy and Cyborg had, in a matter of minutes, rearranged the couches and tables in the living room to form something of a barrier against what they knew they were about to face. The Changeling peaked through the slit between the dinner table and the arm chair to check for signs of trouble.

"Nothing yet, Tin Man." The half robot was busy attempting to tape several sheets of newspaper to a bookcase and a wooden chair in order to bridge the gap between them.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." But Beast Boy had spoken too soon, apparently, for as soon as he had voiced the last syllable of reassurance, there was a loud bang of a door opening and the familiar but strangely heavy stomps of a pair of steel toed boots coming down the stairs. "Uh oh…here it comes…"

"Robin, why did you…why are you…?" Starfire's delicate feet lightly danced down the stairs her voice weak and unstable. It was quite obvious that she was crying.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU _THINK?_" Robin unexpectedly roared, his entire body tense with his potential wrath.

"What did I…I do not understand how…"

"HOW WHAT?"

"I…I do not understand, Robin! What have I done to-"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID!"

"I DO NOT!" Starfire was now yelling, a particularly unusual occurrence. "I AM COMPLETELY PERPLEXED AT WHY YOU ARE SO VERY ANGERY WITH ME, AND YOU WILL NOT TELL ME, SO HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" Robin was suddenly very quiet.

"…How could you not know?" Robin swiftly rounded on the shoddy fort that Beast Boy and Cyborg had compiled, barking, "AND WHY THE HELL IS ALL THE GODDAMN FURNITURE PILED UP LIKE THAT?"

* * *

Scorpio floated through the long hallways of Titans Tower, attempting to locate his room, a near impossible task in the maze of a building. He was still acutely astonished that Starfire had been able to break free of his grip on her mind on her own this time. Over the years he had become quite an accomplished mind controller. Scorpio marveled at the simplicity of all his plots over the past week. Paying that man at the mall to hit on Starfire hadn't been quite enough for the cretin, but a simple reach into the mortal's mind convinced him full well, and even got him into the part a bit. Getting Kitten out of the jail had been just as easy, if not easier. It was simply a matter of wiping the minds of each of the guards who he happened to pass, not a particularly difficult task. Erasing his picture from the surveillance camera as he broke the petite blond free had been slightly more challenging, as it required extensive hacking into the Titans Database, but from there he could instantly link to all police files and surveillance tapes and erase his image, as the Teen Titans were allowed instant access to all. Scorpio was quite positive, however, that his final plan had been the most brilliant of all. Convince Starfire to be infatuated with him for a short amount of time (only a few minutes was be all that would be necessary) and be sure that the Titans were watching. Robin would become furious with her, Starfire (if she ever snapped out of the trance) would remember nothing due to a quick mind wipe, they'd have a huge argument, and Starfire would, if not come running to he, Scorpio, for comfort, at least be resentful of her dear Bird Boy. Judging by Starfire's thoughts at the moment, paining him though it did to look without eye contact, his plan was working rather well. It would've been nice if he could've controlled her a little longer though. Scorpio was a bit too preoccupied with his thoughts of the chaos he'd caused to notice a dark and livid figure appear behind him. This dark figure swiftly threw her hand out and sent a wave of dark magic at the Tamaranian boy, much to his surprise.

"How dare you…" Raven's voice was deadly and her eyes glowing white as she lifted Scorpio with her powers. "How _dare _you do such an evil, appalling thing?" The blond alien's eyes were wide. He'd never seen the empath quite so angry before, and quite frankly, it was rather frightening. Raven flicked her wrist viciously, throwing Scorpio into the wall behind him with a crash. "We let you stay here, despite everything you've done to Star, we fed you, and we gave you too much freedom for your own good…" The empath's eyes were turning red and…was that another set of eyes above her own? Scorpio felt his back throb as he was thrown into another wall. When Raven spoke again, her voice was deeper, as though two voices were talking as one. "_I could kill you now, but death's too good for you_." With a final, savage toss, Scorpio landed head-first in his room. "_You will stay there if you value your pretty boy face._" The door closed with a bang.

Outside, Raven breathed slowly and managed to collect her thoughts; calming her rage and making the upper two of her four red eyes disappear. She had to shroud the room. The _whole _room. It would be difficult, and possibly painful, but for the sake of her friends, she had to do it. There was no time to look up fancy spells in her room or search for bottles of sand that might already be broken. She had to act now, and quickly.

"Azar help me," she breathed, closing her eyes in deep concentration. The empath began to chant; quietly at first, but soon her mantra became loud and powerful. "Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos…Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos…Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos…Azarath…Metreon…ZINTHOS!" Black power crawled from Raven's hands to the door, and from the door to the adjacent walls, and from the walls to the depths of the room within. It was slow, tedious work, and consumed all of Raven's concentration. She could feel her magic working it's way through the room, inch by inch, her hands and head throbbing with the intensity it took to concentrate that hard. _Focus…keep your mind…focused. Don't loose yourself in silly thoughts…don't fail your friends in this…don't think of Beast Boy…_

As if possessed by some sort of inner demon, Raven was suddenly thrown back by her own dark powers, hitting the wall and sinking to the floor. It was all she could do to keep from crying out as pain shot up her back and stung in her head. Why? Why did it seem that whenever she pushed Beast Boy _away_ her powers shorted? Why was it that-

Raven's eyes shot open with a sudden realization, her head clearing in an instant. Instead of picking herself up, the empath sunk deeper into the floor and out of sight, almost grinning at the prospect of what she was about to do.

* * *

Beast Boy and Cyborg remained silent, hoping that if they didn't answer the fury fueled accusation, Robin would either think they weren't there or get too anxious about the roof incident to care. It appeared to have worked, as the Boy Wonder once again reared on a frightened and tearful Starfire.

"Why?" His voice was deadly quiet now. "Just tell me that. Why did you do it? How could you do it?" Starfire was silent. "_Answer me._"

"I…I do not even understand what you are saying!" Starfire sniffled, biting her lip and wiping her ruddy cheeks with the back of her hand. "I cannot even remember…"

"You can't _remember?_" Robin seethed, teeth gritted. "How _convenient._" The two male Titans hiding in their fort felt a pang of guilt. They had mercifully been passed over, but Starfire was the one getting lashed in their place.

"I speak _truth_, friend Robin! Why do you not believe me?"

"BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT I SEE! MY EYES DON'T MAKE THINGS UP FOR ME!" Robin had gone back to hollering once again.

"_WHAT_ DO YOUR EYES MAKE UP FOR YOU? _WHAT?_ YOU WILL NOT TELL ME MY OFFENSE, SO HOW AM I TO KNOW-"

"BECAUSE YOU _COMMITED _THAT OFFENSE!"

"HOW IS IT THAT YOU COULD EVER BELIEVE THAT I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO OFFEND YOU?"

"BECAUSE I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES!"

"YOUR EYES LIE!" The argument was getting louder and louder, each Titan fighting to dominate the other. Nevertheless, tears continued to pour down Starfire's cheeks.

In the middle of all the frenzy, Raven rose from the floor, wincing as the yelling flooded her ears. All noise ceased, however, when the raging couple noticed the empath's sudden appearance.

"You..." Raven aimed a sharp look at Robin. "Stop yelling at her. I don't have time to explain, but _stop._" The Boy Wonder was about to raise protest, but thought better of it and shut his mouth. The empath's violet eyes panned the room, her gaze finally falling on the fortress of assorted objects. "Beast Boy! Get out here." Timidly, the Changeling poked his head out from behind his safety zone. "Front and center." Raven's voice was snappish and Beast Boy decided that it was not the best time to ignore her. He stumbled forward to face her, Cyborg now assuming his previous position of merely watching from behind the makeshift wall.

"Beast Boy, if you don't answer this question honestly, I will personally rip your head off, understand?" The Changeling nodded, unsure of what this was all about and not certain that he really wanted to know. Raven, on the other hand, was feeling rather bold, looking the green elf directly in the eyes, knowing what she was about to ask and who she was about ask her question in front of. She didn't care anymore, though. What other people thought didn't matter to her anymore. "Beast Boy…" The empath suddenly choked on her words. Now that she was actually face to face with him, the question seemed much more difficult to voice.

"Rae…? Are you okay?" The whole room was watching, but Raven took a deep breath and let the words tumble out of her mouth, determination burning in her eyes.

"Do you love me?" It was as though time stood still. Cyborg's mouth had dropped open and stayed that way, and even Robin and Starfire had stopped shooting daggers at each other to stare in awe. Beast Boy didn't say anything at first, but instead simply gawked at Raven, then slowly nodded his head again. "Say it, Beast Boy. I need you to say it." Raven's voice was pleading, as though her life depended on his next words.

"I love you, Rae." In a rush that was a mix of adrenaline and love that seemed so shoot through the empath's veins like fire, she had moved her hand to the back of his head and pulled him to her; kissing him deeply, passionately, almost desperately. Beast Boy was initially surprised, but the feeling faded as he wrapped his arms protectively around Raven's waist and returned her affectionate gesture. He'd wanted this for so long, so very long, but as suddenly as it had started, it was over. The empath broke away, her face apologetic.

"I'll explain later, I promise." Raven sunk into the floor once again, leaving Beast Boy to touch his lips with a look of confusion, wondering if that had really just happened. Judging by the tingling feeling that still danced upon his lips, the event really had taken place. That, and the fact that the rest of the Titans were still staring in silent, open mouthed amazement.

* * *

Raven rose before Scorpio's door once again. She could feel unfamiliar and powerful magic coursing through her veins, magic that was longing to be free. The empath could feel Scorpio's aura lingering in the room, on the bed if she was not mistaken. Finally at peace with herself for the first time in weeks, Raven slowly began to chant, her mind slipping into thoughts of the wonderful sensations that still danced along her mouth.

"Having trouble with your lovely unstable powers?" A scathing voice from inside the room slipped into her mind. Apparently, he could sense Raven's presence as well.

"You wish." Raven spat before continuing to repeat her spell. "_Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos…Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos…Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos…_" Black energy burst from her hands, rapidly spreading across the door and the wall. Raven watched with great satisfaction, ultimately pleased with this new revelation.

By admitting that she loved Beast Boy not only to he but to herself as well, and armed with the knowledge that he loved her, she had been made whole. Of all the emotions that she'd been missing, it was love. When she had become aware of this emptiness, her powers couldn't take it. Of course they became unpredictable and shorted on her so often. Without love she had been incomplete. But now, _now,_ the empath felt so free…so able to do anything.

First, however, she had to speak with Beast Boy. As soon as Raven was satisfied with her magic barrier enforcing the entire room, she disappeared down the hall to return to the living room, seeing no apparent reason to rush.

* * *

Scorpio liked to be comfortable. He always had, and it was a safe bet that he always would. Now, as he sat in the cramped air duct that lead to his room, the Tamaranian boy felt anything _but_ comfortable. He watched carefully as black magic spread over the vent grate, presumably the witch's magic locking him in. How fortunate that he had known to crawl into this air vent at the very last minute.

"_Stupid witch…" _With a final, forced chuckle (due to his considerably squished position), Scorpio twisted his body to the left and began to crawl away from his would-be prison.

* * *

"I…I'm going to my room." Robin announced, marching off.

"Robin…please…" Starfire flew after him, tears still falling. The two had become slightly more rational since Raven had left.

"_Don't_ follow me!" Robin snarled, promptly exiting the room without another word.

Slightly more rational. Only _slightly_.

Starfire, completely perplexed at everything that had just occurred in the last hour or so, exploded in a loud wail and left the room through a different door, her face buried in her hands.

"I should probably go try to calm Robin down…" Beast Boy ran from the room and followed Robin through the east hallway, a look of wonder still lingering in his eyes at the recent occurrences. As soon as the Changeling was out of sight, Raven entered through the opposite door, her vibrant violet eyes sweeping the room.

"Where's Beast Boy?"

Cyborg slowly crept out of his fort, looking around shakily.

"Are they gone?"

"The raging couple? Yes, I suppose they've left, judging by the severe lack of yelling." Raven sighed with impatience. "Now where's Beast Boy?"

"He went to go reason with Robin." Cyborg now walked with confidence to the kitchen and opened up the freezer door; wrestling wit the contents inside. "I really don't see a point, but…"

"I need to speak with him. Now." Raven's voice was deadly serious, but the half robot didn't seem to notice.

"What, about your little impulsive kiss? I think you shocked him so badly that he'll be needing therapy for weeks. Not that he didn't already." Cyborg reappeared in the living room with three spoons, three bowls, and a bulging brown paper bag. "You can talk to Green Genes later. We have consolation work to do."

"You don't understand. I absolutely _must_ see Beast Boy, NOW. I have to explain…" Raven paused suddenly, her friend's words suddenly registering. "…Wait, _we_? What do you mean _we_ have some _consolation_ work to do?"

"I mean _we_ as in you're coming with me."

"No, I _have _to-"

"It can _wait_ Raven. Starfire's your friend, and you're the only other girl in the Tower. I think you'd do a lot more good than me. I'm just there for moral support and to make sure that no one gets killed." Raven glared at him, but Cyborg chose to look away. "'Sides, Robin's pissed off. That's normal for him. Starfire's _depressed_. That tends to require a bit more work." The empath looked as though she were about to raise protest yet again, but kept silent. Cyborg was, unfortunately, absolutely right.

"…Fine." Cyborg grinned.

"Ready to go then?"

"Am I ever ready to console anybody?" Nevertheless, Raven slowly followed the half robot out the south hallway door.

Before they had even reached Starfire's room, they heard only half muffled sobs and strangled wails.

"…Star?" Cyborg knocked on the entrance gently. "Starfire, you in there?"

"_No_." Raven rolled her eyes. "She's not. The hysteric crying is only a figment of your imagination."

"Watch yourself." The words were a bit harsher than the cybernetic had intended. He knocked again, harder this time, as the sobs had become softer sniffles. "Starfire…?"

"I…I do not wish to see anyone at this time. I am sorry, but it would be preferable if you were to leave."

"Star, it's just us…" Raven was clearly annoyed at the prolonged amount of time this consolation-crusade was taking.

"I am sorry, friends Raven and Cyborg, but-"

"Little lady, you listen up. Either you open up this door and let us in, or I'm gonna use Beast Boy as a battering ram to bust it down. Either way, we're coming in." Cyborg grinned triumphantly as Starfire slowly appeared before them as the door opened, but the state she was in wiped the smile right off his face. Her eyes were no longer bright green and joyful, but dull, bloodshot, and still confused. Her cheeks were red and tearstained, her hair tattered, limp, and stringy.

"…And it's only been half an hour…"

"Raven…"

"What?"

"Friends, why do you wish to see me?" Starfire's voice was scratchy and wasted. Raven, her dry sarcasm often coming to play when she was most agitated, rolled her eyes.

"To wish you a Merry Christmas."

"_Raven_…" Cyborg gave the telekinetic the best death stare he could muster before turning back to Starfire. "We're here to cheer you up Star."

"I am not in need of cheer…"

"I don't _do_ cheer…"

"Well to bad for both of ya'll. C'mon, we need to talk." The three entered the alien girl's room. As soon as Raven stepped in, however, she keeled over and fell to her knees, groaning as her head throbbed painfully.

"Raven?" Starfire temporarily forgot her own troubles, frightened for her friend who was in obvious pain.

"Rae? You alright?" Cyborg bent to the empath's level on the ground, concerned as well.

"Pain…I can feel it…so much pain and confusion…it hurts…so badly…" Raven closed her eyes and held her head in her hands. It felt as though a sledgehammer were making a particularly savage assault on her mind. "Starfire…your pain…it's so prominent in my mind…you're so confused…so hurt…I…" Raven shuddered, then pulled herself upright, looking slightly worse for the wear. "As an empath I can feel your pain. Any especially prominent emotions affect me, oftentimes for the worse." She shook her head. "But I can become one with the feeling…it…it doesn't hurt…so much anymore…" Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself together. "I'm sorry…I'll be fine." Starfire, now assured that her friend was not injured in any way, fell onto her bed and buried her head into her pillow. Raven chose the darkest corner in the room to lean into, which wasn't nearly as dark as she would have liked, and Cyborg lay his tools across a white dresser on the edge of the room.

"Friends…I am distressed."

"We had _no_ idea." Raven instantly regretted her words when she heard a moan and a sob. "I'm…not really helping, am I?"

"No, you're not." Cyborg turned to give the empath a hard look.

"Look, Starfire? It's not _your_ fault that Robin's a narrow minded thick skinned pinhead who wouldn't recognize mind control if it danced naked in front of him…in fact it did."

"_Raven._"

"Right, still not helping…"

"Well, that's not what I was gonna say, but…just keep your Robin-oriented comments to yourself, alright Witch?" Raven said nothing, but merely glared at her teammate. "But what's this about mind control?"

The empath sighed and slowly began to explain Scorpio's potential wrath. As she did, Starfire's sniffles became sobs all over again and Cyborg's mouth fell lower and lower.

"ALIEN-BOY'S GOT PSYCHIC POWERS?"

"I…guess you could put it that way." Raven rolled her eyes and crossed the room to Starfire, sitting down beside her and awkwardly patting her on the back.

"That's why Star kissed Scorpi-freak, ain't it? That's why-"

"I WHAT?" Starfire flew back in abrupt astonishment. "_When_ was it that I kissed Scorpio?"

"Earlier this evening on the roof! That's why Rob's all-"

"I would never to such an awful thing! How could you even say…" But Starfire's voice trailed off as she thought about her lack of memory of whatever had occurred on the roof to make Robin so angry at her.

"She doesn't remember Cyborg. Scorpio probably wiped her memory."

"Friends, I am…truly sorry but…but…please leave…I…I wish to be alone…I…" Starfire's river of tears had returned and she sobbed uncontrollably into Raven's shoulder. The empath winced in pain. Starfire's sorrow was overwhelming, but she couldn't let the alien princess go. She didn't want the poor girl to cry alone. As Starfire clutched Raven to her, continuing to weep, the empath felt a tear slide down her own cheek as well.

"We're not going anywhere Star."

* * *

"Dude, would you calm down for like, two seconds?" Beast Boy leaned against one of the newspaper clipping covered walls of Robin's room.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE CALM?" The Boy Wonder had returned to yelling once again.

"Well…maybe…I don't know, maybe it was a mistake."

"A mistake." Robin groaned and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Starfire just _accidentally_ made out with Scorpio."

"Breath, Robbie-Poo, breathe." The Boy Wonder suddenly leaped at Beast Boy, pinning him forcefully to a wall.

"You have _no_ idea of what it's like to see your girlfriend making out with someone she's supposed to hate then having her blast you into oblivion, and I'm about five seconds away from taking a leaf out of Raven's book and chucking you out the window."

"You'll do no such thing you pathetically dense idiot." Robin found himself encased in black energy and thrown back onto his bed. Beast Boy rubbed his neck and back from being held to the wall.

"Geez, Rob, I'm hurting in places I didn't even know I had."

Raven glided into the room, her eyes alight with anger and Robin was already getting up off his bed. As soon as he had stood up, however, the psychic punched him squarely in the jaw sending him hurdling back down.

"OW! Raven, what the hell-?"

"I did that for Starfire, because she's too nice to do it herself." Raven growled, her hands glowing with power.

"Raven…have you been crying?" Beast Boy came up beside her, noticing her strangely puffy eyes.

"I…that is…" Raven breathed slowly, deciding to answer the question. She turned back to Robin instead. "Just…stay sitting, you sorry excuse for a boyfriend, and I'll tell you what you've been too stupid to see for the past two weeks."

* * *

Cyborg watched as the unusually depressed Starfire slowly stuck another spoonful of mint ice cream into her mouth. She had already eaten five servings since the half robot had taken out the tub just after Raven had left, emptying out the entire thing with a bit of help from the half robot himself. It was pitiful, really, seeing her so…distant. He noticed that as she set down the now empty bowl, she fingered a thin silver necklace with her free hand.

"What's that from?" Cyborg asked, pointing at the accessory. "I never noticed it before."

Starfire closed her eyes, trying to keep herself from crying all over again. She wanted to rip the chain right off her neck and hurl it off the roof of the Tower, but she knew that she wouldn't. She couldn't. Inhaling deeply, Starfire breathed a single, barely audible response.

"…Robin."

* * *

"MIND CONTROL?" Robin jumped up from his bed. "What-?"

"If you had paid any attention to Starfire or Scorpio _whatsoever_ for the past two weeks, you might have actually noticed." Raven glared at the gulping teen in front of her.

"I just…how could I have…and I didn't even give her a chance to…I…I have to talk to her. Now." Robin whacked the button that initiated the door opening sequence, but though the door slid open he was stopped by a pale hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not? I just acted like a moronic idiot and falsely accused her and…Raven, get off of me! I need to see her!" The empath didn't let go.

"Fine, do what you want, but you're right. You didn't give her a chance to explain. You did act like a moronic idiot. You did falsely accuse her. Go ahead, talk to her. Be my guest. Just don't blame me when she blasts you clear out of the galaxy for coming within twenty feet of her." Robin wheeled on her.

"And how would YOU, and emotionless GOTH know _anything_ about how Starfire feels?" Robin barely had time to dodge what would have been the second punch he'd received in ten minutes. The look in Beast Boy's eyes was deadly.

"Shut…the hell…up…Bird Boy. She's not emotionless." The Changeling seemed ready to strike at Robin again.

"How do I know what Starfire's feeling? _How do I know?_" Raven snarled, nearly as annoyed as Beast Boy, but not for her own sake. "Because I sat with her, I _cried_ with her. I took in her pain. As far as you're concerned, I know _exactly _how she feels."

"…Fine. I'll wait until tomorrow." Robin turned and fell back into bed.

"Good." Raven then spun on her heel and walked out, grabbing Beast Boy and dragging him away with her as she went. "And go stick yourself with some sedatives while you're at it you idiot…"

* * *

It was half past five when Cyborg hefted himself from the chair he sat in and collected the thee plastic bowls and spoons, one of each unused and originally intended for Raven, and decided it was time to leave Starfire to herself. It seemed as though she had cried herself to sleep, and she was probably better off that way.

"Hope you feel better Star." The door opened for the cybernetic and closed behind him smoothly.

Finally alone, Starfire rolled over and gazed across her room. She hadn't really been asleep, but merely wished for Cyborg to believe that she was, indeed, better. She seemed to have run out of tears, but it didn't stop the Tamaranian from feeling miserable. Robin hadn't just been mindlessly blaming her, she really _had_ done something absolutely unforgivable.

…And she absolutely hated herself for it.

* * *

Raven towed Beast Boy into the living room just as Cyborg walked through the opposite hallway, a brown paper bag, three spoons, and three bowls in his hands.

"How is she?" The empath strode to her half robot friend and took the brown paper bag away to ease his load. After a quick look into the bag, she decided it was a safe bet that the empty ice-cream tub should be thrown away. Her face contorted. "How do you manage to eat a gallon of ice-cream in half an hour?"

"I didn't. I had a scoop. The rest was Star." Both Raven and Beast Boy's eyes widened at the news. "She said something about having nine stomachs so her appetite was perfectly normal."

"…Doesn't sound like a perfectly normal Starfire to me." Beast Boy walked into the kitchen and actually took the liberty to shove the bowls and spoons that Cyborg had once held into the dish washer and dump some soap into the tiny compartment in the door labeled 'soap'.

"I still don't think she's really over it, but I decided it would be best to leave her be." The half robot shrugged and sighed. "Anyways, I'm going out. The Tower feels kinda…I don't know…weird now. I've gotta drive somewhere. Don't expect me to be home for a while…I still have my clubbing date to go to with my…" Cyborg shuddered, "_totally ghetto_ date." Without another word, he stepped into the elevator and descended to the garage.

"Um…totally…ghetto?" Raven looked utterly lost.

"Long story." Beast Boy had to smile. "So…any reason for pulling me out here before I even had the chance to blink?"

"Look, that whole thing earlier…when I…"

"When you kissed me?" Raven found it a lot harder to talk about it afterwards then it had been to just do it the first time, but Beast Boy seemed to be willing to wait patiently. "I've been wondering why the world didn't split in two when you did that."

"Yeah…I…well…" The empath trailed off, then exhaled the breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. "Let's just start from the beginning…"

* * *

Scorpio gazed down into the room below him, a twisted smile playing at his thin lips. Through the vent grate, he could see Starfire laying on her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest, and from what he could pick up, the alien boy could tell she was thinking about Robin. It seemed that it would soon be time to execute the final step in his master plan.

With a final glance at Starfire, Scorpio began army crawling through the air ducts once again, the Titans Tower blueprints still fresh in his mind. Another few lefts, one right, a slight flight up, and another right would lead him right to where he wanted to go.

* * *

Starfire was indeed thinking of Robin when she heard a strange scuttling noise from above her. Looking up, all she could imagine to be above her would be the air ventilation system. Thinking nothing of the strange noises and shrugging them off to be some small malfunction in all the mechanical parts of the Tower, the princess tucked the pillow behind her head once again and truly fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

* * *

"So…you were made whole because you could admit to yourself that you really loved me?" Beast Boy looked incredulous, sitting awkwardly on an armchair, feet propped on one arm rest and his head leaning on the other. "I'm not sure I'm getting all this."

"You don't really have to." Raven chanced a smile, sitting on the couch in a particularly relaxed position. "All that matter is…is that I'm allowed to feel now. Really and truly _feel_, no matter how strong the emotion. Nothing can happen to me or anything else."

"That's great Raven…really great." The Changeling smiled genuinely, something he hadn't been doing very often as of late.

"It is, isn't it?" Raven closed her eyes in something of a state of meditation, but they sprung open at a sudden thought. "I…I want to show you something."

"Um…okay…" Beast Boy waited as his empathic friend disappeared into the floor and came back seconds later holding a worn book that looked as though it were written in a different language. Raven carefully leafed through the pages until she found the correct page. She pulled a small sheet of clean white paper out with some scribbles adorning what could be assumed to be the front side and handed the sheet to the Changeling.

"It's…a song I wrote. A while ago. It describes exactly how I was just before I kissed you. It might shed some light for you."

Beast Boy took the paper into his hands and began reading, suddenly lost in a familiar style of writing.

**Confusion**

_I am the author of confusion  
__Trapped inside my own illusion  
__Done and all to your amusement_

_Confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion  
__  
I'm the creator of the high  
__So surreal, I don't know why  
__Want to laugh and want to cry_

_Confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion_

_I've made the love, I've made the hate  
__Can't go on living in this state  
__Too early to be too damn late_

_Confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion_

_I shaped the living and the dead  
__Little men talking in my head  
__Strangers sleeping in my bed_

_Confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion  
__Confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion  
__Confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion…_

"Wow…um…you…have…strangers sleeping in your bed? Should I be calling the cops?" Beast Boy grinned and Raven rolled her eyes.

"It's a metaphor, dumbo. And besides, if you called the cops, they'd call you right back. We're the _super heroes_, remember?"

"Oh…right…" The Changeling grinned sheepishly. "Well, it's a great song. Brilliant, in fact. Just like your other ones. You should try to finish Jane Doe though…"

"I'm working on it." Raven laughed without a trace of worry on her face. "You really think they're that great?"

"You've got your own style Rae. You could probably make money off of these."

"I've been thinking about performing them at that café I went to last night. I know Andromeda could get me on the list easily."

"I'd like to see that Raven. I really would." An awkward silence settled between the two.

"Does this mean…we're like together now?" Beast Boy's eyes suddenly got wide at the sudden realization.

"Depends." Raven shrugged. "Does this mean you're asking?" There was a short pause before…

"…Hell _yeah._"

* * *

Scorpio had been standing over Robin's room vent grate for almost longer than he could handle. It seemed the idiot boy had spent the last four hours on the computer, looking up who knows _what_ on the internet. But the time was near, so very near. No matter what happened, Robbie-Poo would not be alive come sunrise.

* * *

Robin shifted his weight in the chair he sat in, his eyes scanning the article in front of him. He had never known why, but research always calmed him down. The teen looked at the clock. It was half past nine, and he felt like a dead weight. Perhaps he should turn in for the night? After all, the sooner he slept, the sooner he would rise, and the sooner he would be able to straighten things out with Starfire.

Yawning and shutting off his computer, Robin clicked off the light and slouched to bed. He was asleep in seconds.

* * *

Starfire cracked a single eye open, peering around her room with weary eyes. Pushing herself up with one hand, she massaged her head and tried to remember what had occurred before she had fallen asleep. The Tamaranian princess looked at the clock. 9:35 PM. She wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the night, of that she was quite sure. The memories of previous happenings flooded her mind in a rapid rush, and Starfire felt atrocious all over again. She had a great urge to see Robin. Perhaps not talk to him, he'd be too angry at her to consider such a request, but just to see his face.

"_I am being so selfish!"_ Starfire inwardly chastised herself, ashamed. _"I should not…I really should not be…"_ But despite her thoughts, the princess slowly drifted to her window and slid it open, climbing out and flying up to Robin's room window. She just hoped he wouldn't notice her watching. She was in luck though, he seemed to be asleep. He tossed and turned as though his inner demons were assaulting his mind, but that was not unusual for him. Starfire caught a glint of something silver and moving in the dark room.

What was that…?

* * *

Scorpio could tell that Robin had fallen asleep by his brain patterns. One moment, his mind was alive and functioning more things than Scorpio could keep track of, the next all was calm, if not slightly jumpy every so often by a dream wave of some sort. Quietly, the blond alien pushed open the air duct grate and fell to the floor of the room, withdrawing the sharp and shining Tamaranian battle knife from its sheath. Scorpio held it high above his head, letting it glint in the moonlight, standing directly over Robin with a deranged look on his face.

"Die…" he whispered, and brought the knife down quite as hard as he could…

* * *

AAHH! I'm so mean. Only two more chapters left! –SOB-

Hey, I just saw Mother Mae-Eye…am I the only one who thought the whole thing with Star and the X-Ray vision thingy was kinda…older than Y7 rating? I mean, that was just _dirty…_ Haha still a fun episode though. One of those Mad Mod type ones with no point but a ton of laughs anyways.

Well, today I have a poll for you so lets begin!

**Poll:**

**1) What's your favorite part of ExBoyfriend so far?**

**2) What was your least favorite part?**

**3) Do you have any good RobStar RaeBB oriented fics to recommend?**

**4) What's your favorite color?**

**5) Favorite band/singer?**

**6) Do you think Nightwing's hot? (For girls, obviously…)**

**7) Do you think Drake Bell (from Drake and Josh) is hot? (Also for girls…hehe)**

**8) Do your parents annoy you?**

**9) Do you have a friend you'd do anything for?**

**10) Do you read comic books? If so, which ones?**

Well, that's it! I'd really love it if you responded in your review, that'd be such fun. Lookie! I'll give you my answers as well!

**SushiChica's Poll Answers:**

**1)**_Um...I'll skip this question cuz I don't really like to comment on my own fics except to say whether a chapter came out well or not…_

**2) **_ALL OF IT! Hahaha just kidding. Well, kinda. There were some parts that turned out way better than expected, and then there were some kinda like…BLAH parts. It just happens sometimes. _

**3) **_My FAVORITE stories on fanfiction are: True Love by Twin-Lupus, College Life by Jackalobe, Normal Teenage Life by Queen-of-Azarath, Once Again, Going Home, and Complicated all by StarFireFlower, and Why Can't She Say I Love You? by StarryRavenFire. OH! And anything by JewelsFire. Her oneshots are the shit. _

**4) **_Blue. I've been drawn to midnight blue lately. Blue and black go together nicely…_

**5) **_Um…I don't really have a favorite, but I especially love Green Day (Holiday…She's a Rebel…Good Riddance…such awesomeness), Red Hot Chili Peppers (gotta love Under the Bridge and Californiacation), Goo Goo Dolls (their song Iris is SO freaking great…Acoustic 10 ain't bad either…) also Gwen Stefani, 3 Doors Down, Reliant K, The Killers (Mr. Brightside is THE SHIT…) and many many others that I wont bore you to death with._

**6) **_YES! I will marry someone who looks EXACTLY like Nightwing. He is my number one celeb-crush type thingy. I LOVE NIGHTWING! –strange fangirl squeal- um…that was…odd…_

**7) **_Mwaahaha I don't know why, but Drake is just really really HOT. Like…he just IS. My number 2 celeb-crush. And think about it, he plays the guitar! -shudders with delight- If that's not just totally hot...(Nightwing actually plays the guitar too...hehehe)_

**8) **_My parents annoy the HELL out of me. Whether it's my dad breaking all his promises or my mother lecturing me…blegh. But I know my mom loves me. Dad's still pending though…_

**9) **_Of COURSE I do. Chelly and Molly especially. I love them to death. They've been my best friends since 5th grade and I intend to keep our friendship going for a long time. _

**10) **_DUH I read comic books. Teen Titans and Outsiders mostly. Sometimes Nigthwing. _

Anyways, that's all from this chica for now. I hope you liked the chapter!

Love,  
SushiChica aka Linka

PS- **PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW ON MY FRIEND ADRIANE'S SONG _CONFUSION_ WHEN YOU REVIEW MY STORY! Thanks! **

PPS- Hmm...-looks at clock- 1:44 AM...not TOO shabby...sorry I didn't keep my promise Rose! I'd said late Friday night...Forgive me for being one hour and forty five minutes late! -cries-


	22. The Bloodlust of Starfire

GAHH! Second to last chapter…this is really making me sadder by the day…Well…um…I won't keep you waiting, seeing as how I got grounded for another week AGAIN and that's why I took so long with this chapter…I had it finished like…a week and a half ago I swear…. -snifflesob-

Dedication: To Queen-of-Azarath, for being one of my BEST fanfiction friends. She's been reviewing like…everything I've written since forever, and she's the one of the coolest people you'll ever know. Queenie's just the shit. You all know it. If you haven't read her fic Normal Teenage Life, then you have NO idea of what you're missing. Go there. Now. Read mine later. Luv ya chica!

Disclaimer: NO, dammit, NO. I don't own them, now GET OFF MY BACK ABOUT IT! Oh, and I don't own…um…**Eminem's** song, Just Loose It. I don't own **Brittany Spears' **song, Crazy.

* * *

"_Die…" he whispered, and brought the knife down quite as hard as he could…

* * *

_

A purple booted foot connected with Scorpio's stomach, sending him flying. He crashed through the window, the shattering sound jolting Robin from his sleep.

"What-?" Starfire landed on the ground, grabbed Robin by the shoulders, and hugged him affectionately.

"I now know of my sin, and for it I am truly sorry." The girl then flew out the window and jetted upward towards the roof, where she had seen Scorpio heading seconds before.

Robin, initially stunned beyond all comprehensive thought, stared at the empty expanse that was once his window for a full five minutes then stumbled to the desk near the back of his room and hastily jabbed the Titans alarm button.

* * *

"…and that's why I'm like this." Beast Boy pointed to his skin and shrugged.

"Because a green monkey bit you?" Raven couldn't hold back a chuckle. "You call that _suffering_ for the acquisition of your powers?"

"Hey, the bite _hurt_, okay?" The two had been talking for hours now, simply enjoying each other's company and arguing slightly on the side. They had braked to eat a good fifty minutes ago.

Suddenly, the entire room flashed red, the piercing shriek of a siren going off as well.

"The Titans alarm!" Beast Boy jumped up, eyes wide. "I wonder what's going on…?"

"Only one way to find out…" Raven rose and crossed the room to a small computer on one of the side walls of the living room, as the main screen was still rendered unusable. "Ugh…you'd think that the flashing lights would be enough to get our attention. Cyborg just _had_ to add the sound effects didn't he?"

"Hey…Robin signaled the alarm!" Beat Boy tapped the screen with the tip of his finger.

"So he did…" Raven's brows furrowed. What was going on…? "Oh, Azar…Beast Boy! Turn on that television again! The one with the surveillance hooked up to it! NOW, Beast Boy!" The Changeling scurried over to the makeshift fort that neither he nor Raven had felt the need to take apart at the time. He gasped when he saw the image on the screen.

"Raven…Raven, get over here…whatever ideas you may have had…I think you were right."

* * *

"I see you have a soft spot for the masked mortal." Scorpio grinned, standing at the center of the tower roof. "But I can't let him have you. Not while I'm still around."

"Then go _home!_ You have caused enough destruction as it is!" Starfire was a mere ten feet away, her eyes cold with an unusual look of hatred.

"How so? I don't see the city lying in ruins." Starfire swore; in English surprisingly.

"That is not what I meant and you are surely aware of that!" Scorpio dodged a bright green starbolt that Starfire had chucked in his direction. "You dare attack my friends…my home…and attempt to assassinate the one I care for in a way so different than I ever have before?"

"My dear, if you consider that 'enough destruction', that you have no idea of what you've gotten yourself into. And besides, you have cared about someone before in the way you care about Bird Boy now." Scorpio began to stride toward the infuriated Tamaranian princess. "_Me._" He smirked.

"I _never_ loved you. You forced that love upon me when I was most vulnerable, just after your Taurus' death."

"Hmm, well, perhaps you're correct, but that is not the issue here. You see, if I can't have you, then no one can. In fact, if we're not together, I see no point in _your _existence either." Scorpio coolly stepped out of the way of another green starbolt, continuing across the tower roof. "Temper, temper, Starry. You're getting just as bad as my sister was."

"Do _not_…" Starfire threw a starbolt. "come near…" And another. "me…" A final starbolt, causing a blast and massive clouds of smoke. Scorpio had disappeared from view.

"You'd do well to learn to watch your back." Came Scorpio's voice as he fell from flight behind Starfire and bound her fists at her lower back with some strange material. He then tossed her aside, grinning. "Blackfire had told me that she'd always been the better fighter, but I had no idea you'd be _this_ bad-UGH!" Scorpio hit the ground, taking two green eye beams to the ribs. Starfire broke free of her bindings with a good amount of effort, fists and eyes bright green and aglow.

"I am a better fighter than you will ever be."

"Gone through your transformation, then? Brilliant." Scorpio grinned and got to his feet. "Fight, my dear. Fight for your life." Blue and green starbolts and eye beams flew madly, exploding everywhere atop Titans Tower. Had you been in Jump City and seen the sight, you would have thought that your local superheroes were experimenting with fireworks, and badly so.

Though Scorpio was grazed by several well aimed shots, he somehow managed to land a few brutal hits himself. Starfire collapsed upon taking three in the chest at once. Though she struggled, the Tamaranian princess was in too much pain to rise. Her eyes closed as she fought for consciousness.

"Weak." Scorpio smiled as he heard neared the badly injured Starfire. "Oh? What's this?" The alien boy bent down to Starfire's level and examined Starfire's lower neck. Glittering in the moonlight was the silver necklace she had gotten from Robin. "A gift from a lover? Engagement is a rather big step though, wouldn't you say, darling?" Starfire merely groaned, losing the battle to stay awake. Scorpio's pale fingers lifted the necklace from the girl's skin, then ripped it from her being, causing her to cry out in pain as the thread of silver snapped on her neck. "I'll give you one last chance, _my dear_." Scorpio conjured a particularly powerful starbolt in his hand, which could easily mean the end for Starfire. "Say you'll love me and I'll allow you to live. We'll return to Tamaran together and have a joyful life for as long as we live. You'll even get to keep the necklace." Scorpio grinned ruthlessly. "Refuse me, and I'll make certain that you and everyone else in this blasted tower will never see the light of day again. I'll grieve you and you alone, of course, believe me I shall. Unfortunately for you, it causes me even more pain to see your heart go to anyone else other than me." Starfire gathered all the strength she had left to utter a few choice words, the fury in her eyes backing them.

"Have you never heard the earth expression _if you love, then let _go? You are merely a selfish, traitorous, worthless piece of horse crap!" Starfire exclaimed.

"…Now where have I heard that before?" Scorpio paused to consider, then threw his head back and laughed. "But of course! How could I ever forget Taurus' favorite insult? She'd hurl it at anyone she found particularly aggravating." The Tamaranian boy's gales subdued. "Borrowing sayings from my dear sister now? Then again, there were _loads_ of people who stole insults from my lovely, witty, _dead_ sister." Scorpio grinned as Starfire winced at his harsh and blunt words. "Interesting change of tactics, though a wise one considering the condition you're in. Well, if we're going to spar verbally, at least let me have my go." Scorpio stood, towering over the half conscious and crippled Starfire. "You ripped _my_ heart out by leaving me and tore it apart by falling in love with a mere mortal."

"You…" The princess glared and actually managed to sit up as an unplanned string of words spilled from her mouth. "_YOU_ BROUGHT YOUR OWN FATE UPON YOURSELF, BY ENGAGING WITH MY SISTER!"

"Shut up, you callous bitch." The blue starbolt in Scorpio's hand came closer and closer to her chest. "Say you love me." The starbolt was not directly under Starfire's chin. "SAY IT! Beg for my mercy!" Starfire would have cried, but she had long ago run out of tears to be shed.

"I am not in love with you. I never have. I hate you with the fire of a thousand suns!"

"…Very well. Have it your way. Just know that though I shall kill you here and now, I'll never stop loving you darling." Scorpio grinned with twisted evil in spite of his words. "Goodbye, Starry…"

* * *

Cyborg sighed. The girl sitting across the table from him was the most bizarre person he'd ever met, and not in a good way. Her hair was blond but accented with a funky green color, and her voice was obnoxiously high pitched.

"So…you obviously live in, like, Titans Tower."

"No kidding…" Cyborg muttered. He managed a forced grin.

"Like, cool, dawg!" The half robot shuddered. What was with this mixture of prep-speak and gangster-drawl?

"Yeah…um…where do you live Trista?" The perky blond laughed and Cyborg couldn't help but think of a braying donkey.

"In the ghetto of Hawthorne Heights. You know, down by the country club." The cybernetic gaped at his date. Hawthorne Heights was the richest district in Jump City. There _was_ no ghetto of Hawthorne, especially not by the country club. "God, you should like, see my homies and I. We're all like, down with it when we're listening to our ipods…"

"Great…"

Cyborg had known that this date would be bad news. Why was it that he never listened to himself?

* * *

"Get off of her!" For the second time that night, a booted foot connected with Scorpio's body, sending him flying, as well as the starbolt he held. It hit Robin with force and the teen winced as he was blown in the opposite direction.

"Robin!" Starfire jolted upwards despite her injuries. Every joint and limb in her body screamed in pain and protest against the movement, but the girl ignored them. The only thing she could think about was getting to the Boy Wonder.

"Starfire." Raven's petite figure took shape before her, her outstretched hand preventing the Tamaranian from moving any further. "You're weak."

"I do not care! I must-"

"Starfire! You're half _dead._"

"But I-"

"Look, Robin knocked Scorpio out cold and Beast Boy's standing ready. I can feel that blond jerk's consciousness coming back as we speak."

"Then I must fight him! This is _my_ fault, and I shall-"

"Starfire, I _know_…"

"And Robin-" Raven put a hand over her friend's bleeding mouth to quiet her.

"Robin's fine. Not too much damage done. You, on the other hand, are a wreck. I'm surprised you're strong enough to put up such a protest against me." Raven sighed, kneading her forehead with her free hand. "This is going to be a little strange, but if you truly wish to fight, then I'm going to lend you some of my power, as I seem to be overflowing with it as of late." The empath cast a fleeting glance at Beast Boy, who was watching the still limp body of Scorpio intently. "It should fix you up temporarily, if you're really so set on beating the crap out of your ex over there. Not that I'm complaining that you wish to do so. There _is_ a possible side effect that you need to know about-"

"I do not care about these 'side effects'. I am feeling faint again…and…I _must_ take care of Scorpio myself. I am the reason he is here, and I shall be the reason he will leave." Starfire's eyes were bright with a mixture of defiance and pain.

"Okay, okay! Sorry…" Raven closed her eyes and placed a palm on Starfire's forehead. Black veins of energy crawled down the empath's arm and sunk into the alien girl's head.

"Rae! He's-" Beast Boy's warning was not yet completed before a loud explosion sent him flying off the edge of the tower.

"Beast Boy!" Raven released Starfire, soaring after the Changeling. If he was unconscious and couldn't transform…there was no telling what would happen to him.

Starfire slowly rose and blinked, her eyes panning her surroundings critically. She could feel Raven's magic giving her strength and healing random wounds. Something strange was happening inside her, though. An unfamiliar feeling was forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Star, are you okay?" Robin had seemingly picked himself back up off the ground and was able to walk again.

"I am…well…" Something in Starfire's head was telling her that she wanted to rip Scorpio limb from limb. Something in her soul was crying out for her ex-boyfriend's bloodshed. _Raven…?_ It had to be the side effect that the empath had mentioned earlier. In addition to power and strength, Starfire had apparently gained a tad of personality, and it seemed to be taking more of her over by the second. The Tamaranian girl's thoughts were becoming sickly morbid, as images of Scorpio's body blasted into a thousand bleeding bits flashed through her mind. The truly frightening thing was that Starfire was not bothered in the least by these thoughts. In fact, her darkened heart was delighted by them.

"Starfire! _Duck!_" Robin grabbed the pensive girl at his side and pulled her down as a set of blue eyebeams flew overhead.

The alien princess could feel Raven's dark obscuring every last bit of decency and light in her mind, body, and soul; what was left of her original self was frightened of what she was becoming. This was not going to end well, of this Starfire was sure.

"Oh no, no, no. This will _never_ do." Scorpio flew the two on the floor, noting Robin's protective arm still secured around Starfire's waist. "I'll be glad to end this now."

"_Stay away from him!_" Starfire took to the sky, leveling herself with Scorpio, her voice unusually steely and cold. There was something eerily familiar about that voice, as though two people were speaking as one. Her eyes were no longer their normal bright emerald, but a deeper, muddier green.

"Well, I must say you made a rather miraculous recovery. I'm so glad _my dear._" Scorpio laughed, his last words dripping with sarcasm as he shot a starbolt in Starfire's direction.

Testing the waters.

Starfire dodged the blue energy with ease, but instead of sending one of her own hurdling back as Scorpio was so sure she would, she lunged at the alien boy, tackling him with unimaginable force and slamming him into the roof of Titans Tower with a sick grin that was frighteningly like Scorpio's own mere moments ago plastered on her face. Starfire's fist connected with Scorpio's jaw; painfully so as you could probably imagine. Her dark side seemed to be getting darker as her punches became stronger. All the hate and resentment that Starfire had kept locked up inside for such a long time was pouring out, with Raven's dark powers leading her.

"Star, stop! You're gonna kill him!" Beast Boy, brought back to the roof by Raven, leaped forward and tried to stop the fanatic alien girl, but was thrown backwards when Starfire sent a single starbolt at him. She returned to her assault immediately after.

"My emotions have taken complete control of her." Raven's eyes were filled with worry. "She doesn't know how to balance her feelings."

"What?" Robin and Beast Boy turned to her, looking utterly confused.

"About a year ago, when we switched bodies, she told me about her people. Tamaranians live by pure, unbridled emotion. They're never happy, but positively jovial. They're never sad, but drowning in depression, rare as it is. That's why the Gordanians of the Citadel loved to kidnap and torture her people; because they were never afraid to show their tears."

"And this has _what_ to do with the situation at hand?" Beast Boy quirked an eyebrow.

"The hate she's built up for Scorpio is outweighing all her other emotions, and my powers depend on balance. She's so filled with loathing that she's now completely set on killing Scorpio in the most brutal way her mind can imagine. My powers will help her achieve that goal if we can't reach her." The empath lifted herself from the ground, levitating behind the now airborne Starfire, who was now furiously flinging starbolt after starbolt at her former ex-boyfriend's limp, dying, and blood stained body. "Starfire! You have to stop! Balance your emotions and meditate!" Raven caught a starbolt in the gut, sending her flying to the ground.

"I've got you Rae…" Beast Boy held out his hands and caught her in his arms with a soft grunt.

"If…" Raven breathed heavily, her body aching. That one starbolt had held a hell of a lot of power. "If she could be distracted, even for a second…If something…some _emotion_…could counteract the one she's feeling now and tip her emotional scales back into balance…" Raven winced in pain and shifted in Beast Boy's arms. "Then…I might be able to get through to her…"

Robin swiftly drew his bo-staff and pole vaulted himself up to Starfire's height, catching her by the waist and bringing her to the ground. The alien girl's muddy green eyes glowed darkly, her hands balled into fists; fists with starbolts in them, ready to fire at anyone who got in her way.

Robin didn't give her a chance. He let go of his bo-staff and allowed his hands wrap themselves around Starfire's back, drawing her closer to him and finally closing the gap between them with a fervent and long awaited kiss. Starfire squeaked in shock, then melted into the embrace, enjoying this new sensation beyond anything she'd ever felt before and deepening it with a flick of her tongue. Now where had she learned to do that?

"I said _distract,_ not _seduce._" Despite her words, Raven looked slightly amused. She was on her feet again, though her gut still stung from the impact of the starbolt. Beast Boy stood behind her, grinning madly. Starfire's eyes were lighter now; they shone brightly, as though some of her purity had been restored, ironically enough. A hint of a smile played on her lips.

"I will not deny the fact that I did not enjoy it…"

"Yes, yes, you can make out all you want once my magic's worn off. If your love and lust emotions go on overdrive right now, my powers will make sure that you won't make it through the hour without losing your virginity to Boy Blunder over there, and that's definitely something I don't need to see." Raven jerked her head in Robin's direction. By this time, Beast Boy was in hysterics. "However, I can't let your hate control you again. You have to meditate, Starfire. Meditate to control the antipathy you feel for Scorpio, so you won't hurt him more than you already have. I'm surprised he's still alive after the beating you gave him…" Starfire nodded in agreement, closing her eyes and concentrating on what she had been instructed to do. If she remembered correctly, the trick was to find her center…focus…and… "Azarath…Metreon…Zinthos…Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos…Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos…"

As Starfire meditated, Robin watched her in careful contemplation. How he could have ever thought that Starfire would willingly betray him beyond his comprehensive thought. It was his own stupidity that had caused the controversy, nothing else. He only wished that he could take it all back.

"Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos…Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos…Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos…"

"You gonna be okay?" Beast Boy leaned down to check on Raven, who had fallen to her knees as the sharp stinging of the starbolt burned in her gut.

"I'm fine." The empath smiled, though there wasn't really much to smile about. "Thanks."

"So…you have a lust emotion?" Beast Boy chuckled.

"Yes, and I keep _in check_ at _all times._"

"Just my luck…"

* * *

_Okay..  
Guess who's back... back again  
Shady's back, tell a friend  
Now everyone report to the dance floor  
To the dance floor, to the dance floor  
Now everyone report to the dance floor  
Alright stop... pajama time_

"OMIGOD!" Trista squealed with delight, jumping up so quickly that her chair toppled over. She took little notice, grabbing Cyborg's arm with excitement shining in her wide blue eyes. "This is like, SO my song! We've just totally gotta like…you know, get _down _home-boy!"

"Home…boy…?" Cyborg whimpered as he was dragged to the dance floor. How much humiliation could one guy possibly endure in a single evening? "Uh…Trista…I don't really feel like dancing…"

"Oh come ON, C-Dawg! I know you've got some, like _groove_ in you! Let's like, hip-hop!"

"Help…someone…anyone…"

_Now I'm gonna make you dance  
It's your chance, yeah boy shake that ass  
Whoops! I mean girl... girl, girl, girl  
"Girl you know you're my world"  
Alright now lose it  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
Just lose it  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
Go crazy  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
Oh baby  
"Aah aah"  
Oh baby baby  
"Aah aah"

* * *

_

"Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos…Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos…Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos…"

"Starry…" A shaky voice rose from the body that was now rising from the ground. "Starry…I swear that you will be mine…whatever it takes…" A bloody, battered Scorpio wheezed as he stood, looking as though every breath he took would be his last. Starfire's eyes popped wide open and turned a visible shade darker at the sight of him.

"Meditate, Starfire…." Raven winced. The starbolt's fiery sting was crawling up her chest and scorching her upper body. Beast Boy put his arm around her in an act of comfort.

"Azarath…Metreon…" Starfire's eyes were almost a deep black, only the faintest traces of green remaining.

"My darling Starfire…" Scorpio was coming too close for comfort, and he seemed to be gaining strength with each passing moment. "If you _ever_ hope to get rid of me, you'll have to kill me." The Tamaranian princess had lost herself again. Her eyes glowed with cold, black fury and hatred as she released a round of starbolts with deadly accuracy.

"I assure you that your wish can be arranged!" Starfire looked as though she were about to send another arsenal of powerful energy when she felt something grab her arms and twist her suddenly extinguished fists behind her back. "What-?"

"Starfire, you have to _stop_." Robin spoke over her shoulder, still holding her hands sturdily in place. "We all hate him just as much as you do." Starfire shot him a doubtful glance and Robin shrugged. "Okay, fine, maybe not quite as much as you do, but he's not worth it, Star." The Boy Wonder turned Starfire around and stared into her blackish green eyes. "Scorpio's not good enough for you to have to risk the death penalty for. You _can't_ kill him Starfire. He's down, he's out, that's it. You _won_, Star. It's over." Robin's voice was soothing, but Starfire was still possessed by Raven's dark magic.

"I…" The girl closed her eyes and winced in agony. Her entire body was shaking, convulsing, as though a battle of emotions was going on inside of her. Robin pulled the princess into a tight embrace, attempting to stop her slim frame from such violent jerking. He heard a small voice in his ear, an unstable whisper. "I _must_ kill him, friend. He attempted to kill you and…"

"_NO!_" Robin held on tighter, well aware that Starfire was perfectly capable of escaping his grasp on her. "Don't do anything, Star. If you've suddenly become so bent on murdering Scorpio, then…then…" Robin stepped back and let the red head stand on her own. "…then you're not the Starfire I fell in love with." With a sudden wide eyed, hurt, and shocked expression, Starfire shuddered and collapsed, hitting the floor with a soft _thump_. "Starfire?" Robin dropped to his knees, surprised and concerned with her reaction. "STARFIRE?"

"She's fine." Beast Boy came up behind the Boy Wonder and knelt down beside him. "Raven said that something like this would happened when her powers were expelled from Star's body." Robin gave his friend an odd look.

"…Did you just say expelled?"

"Surprised I could use the word in a sentence?" Beast Boy smirked proudly.

"…I'm more surprised you could pronounce the word at all."

"Shut up dude…"

"Where's Raven?"

"She's checkin' Scorpi-Freak's vitals. Hopefully, your girlfriend didn't blast his heart out, or we might have some Tamaranian lawyers after us."

"She's NOT my-" Robin stopped himself, looking at the unconscious girl laying before him, suddenly realizing that he no longer had anything to hide. "…Yeah. Yeah, Tamaranian lawyers _would_ be hell…"

"Like ours," Beast Boy mused, grinning at Robin, "but with super strength and starbolts and open emotions and all that alien crap."

"I wonder how many people die in Tamaranian courtrooms per year?"

"…Twenty…" Both boys jerked their heads in Starfire's direction at the sound of her voice. She was still weak, but she had awoken. "Twenty Tamaranians perish in our courtrooms per year, on average. I was made to study such things as second in line for the throne."

"Star…" Before Robin could say anything else, the battle-weary Tamaranian girl struggled to sit up and threw her arms around his neck, crying silent tears into his shoulder.

"I have caused…destruction, yes? I have caused…so many awful things…I am…sorry…"

"You haven't caused anything we can't fix." Robin smiled as she clung to him, and for some reason his words gave her comfort.

"Truly…" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Truly." And the Boy Wonder said the word with such certainty that Starfire was sure that it would be just as he said. Fixable.

"Well, it's a safe bet that Scorpio won't be fighting anymore." Raven flew to the three gathered across the roof. Behind her floated Scorpio's immobile body, glowing black with the emapth's dark magic. Starfire visibly winced as the Tamaranian boy's frame approached.

"So…that's it? All over?" Beast Boy looked a little disheartened.

"…You wanted all this crap to continue?" Robin eyed his friend critically.

"Nah. It was just fun seeing Starfire totally and completely pissed off." The Changeling chuckled nervously as every Titans member present scowled at him.

"So…where should we put the corpse?"

"Corpse?" Starfire squeaked with shock. "I have…killed him?" Her eyes were wide with fear.

"No, but you would've with that next round of starbolts that you were about to shoot before Robin stopped you…" Raven shrugged as though she couldn't care less whether Scorpio had died or not. "But really, where do we put him? The guest room he's been staying in?"

"He could go in the kitchen, I guess…" Robin held one finger up as he made his suggestion.

"I would suggest keeping him in your Earth hell, but that is unfortunately not a possibility." Starfire was obviously miffed. She now sat up straight, but was still in apparent pain.

"Star, with me, anything you could remotely think of having to do with hell is possible." Raven did not hide the amusement in her voice. "A good idea, but I don't know if we'd be able to get him out by tomorrow morning for the Tamaranian police to pick him up."

"How about the basement storage room? That's okay, right?" Beast Boy looked hopeful as the other Titans stared at him.

"What is _with_ you tonight?" Robin seemed slightly awestruck.

"Um…What?"

"First you can pronounce 'expelled' AND use it in a sentence. _Then_ you turn around and have a great idea. Next thing you know, you'll be able to run the dishwasher correctly too…" Robin shook his head in amazement as Starfire and Raven chuckled lightly.

"Shut up you…you…_you inflamed bureaucracy!_" Beast Boy was met with blank stares. "…Crap what'd I say?"

"…You called him a red government." Raven resisted the urge to laugh. She masked it with a quick kiss to his cheek. "Come on, you and I can go lock Scorpio up together." The Changeling nodded, a grin tugging at the corners of his offended scowl.

"Should I help-" Robin was made to get up, but Raven stopped him.

"No. We can handle Scorpio ourselves. And besides," The emapth lowered her voice a few notches, "I believe you have some business of your own to take care of." With a quick tilt of the head towards Starfire, the emapth smiled slightly and shrugged. "Have fun."

* * *

"Oh my God, C-Dawg, I had the _ghettoist_ time tonight!" Trista cooed, giggling from her place in the front seat of the car.

Cyborg said nothing. If he unclenched his teeth, he would probably say something offensive. A faint tune hummed from the radio and Trista squealed when she heard it.

"OHHH! I _love_ this song!" The blond cranked the volume control dial so high that the song blasted through the windows.

_EVERY TIME YOU LOOK AT ME  
__MY HEART IS JUMPIN  
__IT'S EASY TO SEE  
__LOVING YOU MEAN S SO MUCH MORE  
__MORE THAN ANYTHING I'VE EVER FELT BEFORE_

_YOU DRIVE ME CRAAZY!  
__I JUST CAN'T SLEEP  
__I'M SO EXCITED  
__I'M IN TOO DEEP  
__WOHAA CRAAZY!  
__BUT IT FEELS SO RIGHT  
__BABY THINKING OF YOU  
__KEEPS ME UP ALL NIGHT…_

Cyborg nearly left an indent in his car stereo, he had hit the 'off' button so hard.

"What's wrong, C-Dawg? You can't NOT like Brittany Spears! She's like, tight!"

"Believe me, I can…"

"C-Dawg, I get the feeling that you have some like, totally hostile emotions pent up inside of you. You wanna like, talk about them at my crib?"

"…Not…really…" Cyborg's knuckles would have been white from gripping the steering wheel so hard had his hands not been mechanical.

"Come _on_, C-Dawg, how can you resist? Some of my like, homies might be there too!"

Cyborg resisted the urge to bang his head on his dashboard several times. This was the LAST time he'd EVER go on a blind date.

"Okay, so if you're not gonna like…hang with me at my crib, then…you wanna go out again sometime?"

* * *

And…that's it. The end of the second to last chapter, and the end of my VERY crappy attempt at a semi-good fight between Starfire and Scorpio. I really think it was doing pretty well…until like…after the second Cyborg-interlude…then everything kinda fell apart…I don't know. You guyz tell me what you think. Next chapter will be better, I assure you. It's already half written…and the last one…yeah. Oh! Question!

**Does anyone know if that rumor about the review responses is true? Like…has the Webmaster really revoked out privilege to communicate with our reviewers?**

**Thoughts? Comments? Facts?**

**LET ME KNOW. **

**Jackalobe, Queen-of-Azarath, and myself, SushiChica, are very concerned about this new "rule", if it is indeed true, and we are not the only ones. Please, if you know anything about this, FACTS would be nice. I have already emailed the support staff to see if they can tell me anything. **

**THANKS GUYS!**

Love,  
SushiChica


	23. Arrivals and Departures

Oh. My. God. This is it. The last chapter. I can NOT believe it. I really can't believe I actually made it this far. I mean, while I really love this fic, I'm surprised that I was able to carry it through all this…stuff. Thank you, to all of my readers and my reviewers, you guys are really what made the whole process fun. I LOVE ALL OF YOU! A…LOT… of last minute notes…

**Note 1: **At the end, I have included some credits and crap. Take a look, you might be in there!

**Note 2:** Along with the credits, I have included a couple songs. These are real songs, please **READ THE LYRICS** to them, because they fit SO well with the fic…Especially _Beautiful _by The Dreaming. It describes Scorpio PERFECTLY. And…well…_Mr. Brightside_ by The Killers is kinda what was going through Robin's mind at the time when he saw Starfire making out with Scorpio…

**Note 3: **I'd like to take this time now to thank ALL OF MY LOVELY REVIEWERS because without your encouragement, this fic would NEVER have gotten finished.

**Note 4: **I honestly think I botched the ending. I really think I ended it badly. I really like the part BEFORE the ending, with the Tamaranian police officer, in fact I'm very proud of it, but that last part…-shudder- Was it a good ending? It seemed kinda…corny to me, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that…

**Note 5: **The beginning of the roof scene with Starfire and Robin to follow…does anyone recognize it? Hmm…think back to the very first chapter of the fanfiction…

**Note 6:** This one's to **Jimmy the gothic egg**. Yes, I am well aware that the monkey that bit Beast Boy had a deadly disease and it was the cure that his parents injected that made him the living link between human and animal. However, for time's sake (as I needed the passage of time to be plausible, between Robin's pushing the alarm to Raven and Beast Boy hearing the alarm) I shortened his tale considerably. I agree with you, however, when you say that it bothers you to no end when people say Raven is from the PLANET Azarath. Azarath is **not** a planet, but a **dimension. **

**Note 7: **If you have the time, please PLEASE read my new oneshot called "Speed Dating". It's the first piece I've written that I actually really REALLY like. Not forcing you or anything, but it would be nice. Consider it a favor…?

**Note 8:** (Last One…) There will be a BONUS CHAPTER after this. Look out for it, as it will contain some important information.

**Dedication**: Last chapter dedication goes to…JACKALOBE! Or Rose, however you know her. Really, she is a very awesome person and her fic College Life is brilliant. You have to love her and all the funny things she says. Her list on "Ways To Torture Scorpio" made me laugh harder than I had in a long time, and I really appreciate her as my friend.

**Disclaimer:** I noted everything that I don't own in this story in the credits at the end, including all songs and characters. Read for yourself and see.

* * *

"Okay." Beast Boy observed the scene as critically as he could. "We have Mind-Boy in chains, enhanced by your powers so he can't use alien strength to break free…" He nodded at Raven, who had just cast a spell upon Scorpio's bindings.

"But how do we keep his controlling waves from getting to us if he wakes up and tries to escape?"

"Um…:" The Changeling shrugged and recommended quite lamely, "we could stay up all night and knock him out every time he's about to come too!"

"Brilliant, Einstein. And what if we fall asleep? Everyone'll be screwed over again and we'll be right back in the hell hole we started with."

"Right…" Beast Boy seemed deep in thought. It surprised Raven that his face could take on such a pensive expression.

"Um…oh! I got it! I'll be right back!" Beast Boy raced out of the room but returned in mere minutes later with a long, thin box in his hands. Raven looked at the new item dubiously.

"…What is that?"

"What does it _look_ like?"

"…A box of tin-foil from the kitchen."

"Exactly!" There was a triumphant look in the Changeling's eyes. Raven was utterly lost.

"Should I even _attempt_ to understand your logic in bringing _tin-foil_ in here?"

"Haven't you ever seen the movie _Signs_?"

"Yes, unfortunately. You forced me to watch it last year and-" Raven paused, and in a few seconds Beast Boy's 'logic' became all to clear for her liking. "Beast Boy, you can't be serious! A tin foil hat? _Signs_ was just a movie! You think those things really work?" The Changeling shrugged and began to wrap layers upon layers of the malleable metal around Scorpio's head.

"We'll find out soon, won't we?"

* * *

Starfire sat on the roof of Titans Tower, swinging her legs off the edge in spite of the pain that shot through her body every time she moved. She looked up at the stars that dotted the midnight blue sky of the too-early morning. Somewhere, among all those pretty, bright lights, Tamaran was shining too.

Tamaran. Just the thought of her home planet made Starfire laugh. Not the normal, happy kind of laugh, but more the "to hell with it" type. Why had she left home in the first place?

It was now all too clear.

"Starfire?" The alien girl didn't have to turn around to know who was speaking to her. What _did_ surprise her, however, was a thin silver chain lowering before her eyes and encircling her neck. Fiddling with the slightly mangled clasp from behind, Robin spoke softly into her ear. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Starfire now twisted her head around to face him, but she needn't have bothered. Her eyes followed the Boy Wonder's muscular physique to her side as he took a seat next to her. "What have you to be sorry for? It was _I_ who committed the unspeakable act."

"Maybe." Robin shrugged, not looking at her, but instead across the mass expanse of water to the still glittering Jump City. Only around here could it be one in the morning and most of the lights were still running. "But I was the idiot who thought that you'd done it by your own will. I was too blinded by my jealousy to even consider other possibilities. I took what first entered my mind and ran away with it before giving you a chance to explain. I didn't even think for a second-" He had been stopped mid-sentence at Starfire's hand turning his head to face her and a delicate finger placed on his half open mouth, which he closed abruptly.

"You should not have had to think. I should have resisted." Robin shook her finger off with a stubborn expression.

"Star, you couldn't have resisted. Scorpio's a psychotic mind controller."

"And it is my fault that he is here!"

"Well…" Robin couldn't exactly deny the blatantly obvious. "I guess…but…just choose better next time."

"I already have." Starfire managed half a smile, her hand still gently placed on his cheek. "I love you, Robin, and I believe that is a good amount better than Scorpio." This was followed with an uncomfortable silence, as Robin could think of nothing to say to the direct phrase, _I love you._ He'd been raised by the Dark Knight, for God's sake! He'd been trained to fight, not to have conversations with girls. Especially girls that were telling him that they loved him. But did he really feel so differently? His heart was screaming for him to just say it; simply spit out the three words that he knew so well whenever he was with the pretty Tamaranian. His mind, however, held him back. Thus, Robin employed one of the several tricks he'd learned from the Batman himself. Change the topic.

"Uh…what'd you mean when you said that Scorpio might have _forced_ you to love him when you were most vulnerable?" Starfire looked at him oddly, as though still expecting some kind of answer, then seemed to shrug off the thought and sighed, gnawing on her lower lip thoughtfully.

"Several days ago, I gave you my story of Scorpio, as you humans say, in a nutshell. Are you wishing to hear the longer version?"

"Why not?" Robin smiled, though well aware of the built tension since he'd let _the moment_ pass. "We've got the whole morning."

"I previously told you of Scorpio's family, thirteen children in all."

"Right."

"I have also told you that one of his siblings was my very best friend."

"Taurus?"

"Yes." Starfire smiled at the memories swimming in her head. "Taurus."

"You said she was…um…she'd passed." Robin stumbled over his words, unsure of Starfire's reactions to such a touchy subject.

"Yes, she died. I did not tell you our full history together though." Starfire seemed to be totally stable discussing what she was, though there was an apparent trace of sorrow in her eyes. "Taurus and I met when we were very small; I believe my exact age to be around ten, and hers about eleven. Taurus had lived her life being talked down to and often being shunned away by the Tamaranian community, for she lacked our traditional abilities. She could not even fly, but only hover a foot off the ground for a relatively short amount of time. She had no _special_ powers, either, and this was strange, for these abnormal abilities seemed to run in her family. No one outside her family believed in her, just as no one in the Tamaranian royal family believed in me. I was the problem child. My sister, Blackfire, was the 'good girl', as you humans say. Everything taught to us during lessons, Blackfire could do perfectly. I, unlike she, often had trouble with such royal tasks. Even my younger brother, Ryand'r, was able to accomplish most tasks better than I. For this, I too was often looked down upon. This is how we became such close friends. Taurus was considered to be _flawed_, as was I."

"Flawed?" Robin's mask contorted with confusion. "How could anyone who has a little trouble with lessons be considered flawed?"

"That is the way things are presented with my people." Starfire shrugged uncaringly. "Regardless, Taurus and I, from the moment of our meeting, grew up together believing in one another. Had we not met, there might have been no hope for either of us. Taurus, as a friend of a royal, was raised in her standing with the common folk. And I, in associating with such a commoner, was smiled upon by the royal family and council for possessing 'highly valued communication skills'. But that is not why we remained friends, that is simply how we were _allowed_ to remain friends. Eventually, Taurus learned to fly. It was around this time that I also bestowed upon her a gift- laser shooters from the Warlords of Okaara. She gratefully took these and honed her skill with them, and soon became a frighteningly accurate markswoman. With her lasers and my powers, we became considered the unbeatable fighting team. Soon after, we enlisted in the Tamaranian army together as one force. I was fourteen and she was fifteen. We received and completed several successful missions together over the following six months. One day, however, we were split. It was the first time we had ever been apart, sent on two separate assignments, but they were low risk and so we accepted without much thought. Taurus', however, turned into nothing short of disaster. Her simple reconnaissance mission became an ambush, and she was captured by the Gordanians of the Citadel. My assignment was fulfilled with ease and I returned home, only to find that Taurus had not yet come back. Many of us had full confidence that Taurus would return to us shortly, and that she had merely been engaged in a small battle of some sort that had delayed her. Our waiting became more restless, however, as a full day passed, and soon three days had passed with no word. Finally, at moonset on the third day, Taurus returned to us, considerably more dead than alive. The doctors had done everything they could think of, but in spite of it all, she died." Starfire inhaled deeply, as though collecting her emotions. "I loved her like a sister, as she had been my dearest and only true friend. Of course, her family had considered me as their own, and many of her siblings were kind to me, but they were not Taurus."

"Star…I…"

"Hush." Starfire smiled, almost sadly. "Allow me to finish." Robin nodded quickly; it was more of a jerk of his head. "I was simply distraught over losing Taurus, and I was weak. Very weak, in fact. Perhaps vulnerable would be a better description. It was a very short amount of time after her death that her brother, Scorpio, came to me, bearing a cloth to wipe away my tears and a smile to cheer my heart. It was his eyes, however, that truly captured my attention. His eyes were like crackling pools of bright blue, pulling me in. I should have been able to tell at that very moment that he had been manipulating my mind, for as soon as he introduced himself and locked his gaze with my own, my tears of sorrow had disappeared. Scorpio suppressed my mourning of my very best friend, and for that I hold eternal hatred against him."

"Understandably." Robin wanted to hit himself. _Understandably_. Could he sound any more insensitive?

"We courted for three months exactly, and during this time my sister Blackfire also developed what she claimed to be terrible nightmares. Oftentimes she could be heard screaming in the middle of the night, but when questioned about such howls, she simply claimed to be tormented by inner demons and insisted on being left alone to deal with them herself." Starfire's voice was hollow as she explained this part of her tail. "I now believe that it was not nightmares that she was experiencing, but the…the pleasures of intercourse with Scorpio." Robin was surprised that his eyes hadn't popped out of his head.

"_What_?" But I thought you'd said they'd only been making out when you'd-"

"When I had walked in on them, correct. However, I am certain that they would have proceeded to go much farther had I not arrived." Starfire swallowed. "It was quite apparent to me, as in addition to spotting the silver chain on my sister's neck, I could not help but notice that Blackfire's shirt was half open as well. I had arrived only fifteen minutes early, but nevertheless this is what I entered Scorpio's room to see. Aquarius, Leo, and Cancer were home when I discovered my sister and their brother, and they followed me out of their house and comforted me when I was most in despair. Leo took one look at my eyes, clouded by Scorpio's possession of me, and informed me that the one I was courting was dangerous and that I should leave immediately. Cancer, the young one who was so like Taurus in every way, was sweet in nature and took my hand, leading me away. Aquarius, I could only assume, returned to the interior of their house positively furious and allowed Scorpio a good verbal beating." Starfire managed a weak laugh. "I would not be surprised if she had whacked him a few times too. Aquarius always had a strong spirit. I admire her for it." Starfire now sighed. "I returned to the palace only to find that my parents had been slain and that I would be shipped to Earth immediately for safety reasons. I did not bother to tell them where they could find Blackfire." The red haired Tamaranian girl shrugged feebly. "And that is it. I came here, and…this is my home."

"Starfire…" Robin reached out a hand of concern, placing it on her shoulder. "Star…ry?" Starfire have him a sideways glance, shrugging off his hand.

"If you call me that again, I shall fling you into the ocean and be sure you never return to surface."

"Uh…right." Robin smiled. "Starfire."

"Star." The Tamaranian leaned into the Boy Wonder, resting her head upon his chest and contentedly shutting her eyes. "Just Star." Robin wrapped a protective arm around the most precious person he was sure he'd ever come across. His Star.

_No._ The Boy Wonder mentally corrected himself. She was her own Star. Not the property of Scorpio, or even he, Robin.

She was Star. Just Star.

The pretty Tamaranian seemed to be fast asleep on his chest, but that didn't change the fact that they were on the edge of the Tower. For safety's sake, Robin carefully hefted the girl into his arms and carried her bride-style to a less hazardous area on the roof, the casing near the stairwell. There he sat down and perched Starfire's head on his chest once more. Robin was on the verge of nodding off himself, but before he did, a sudden impulse of the heart took over in spite of his mind's objections.

"I love you, Star." And with a light kiss atop her forehead, Robin smiled softly and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As soon as she felt Robin's breathing patters slowed to what was customary of a sleeping person, Starfire cracked an eye open, glancing up at his closed eyes with a small smile. She snuggled closer to him, then closed her eye again.

"I love you too."

* * *

Cyborg warily looked at the clock on his arm as he entered the Tower through the garage. It was one in the morning. Somehow, that Trista girl had managed to drag him into her "crib" for more "ghetto music". The cybernetic man was ready to fling himself off the top of the Tower if he had to bear it for a second longer. Upon entering the living room, however, all thought was erased from his mind. The fort still stood, some parts sagging and others toppled altogether. The couch, however, was what caught his attention. There, sleeping soundly on the black cushions, were Raven and Beast Boy. The Changeling was sleeping in an upright sitting position, his head leaning against the back support, with Raven stretched out across the rest of the couch, her head resting soundly on Beast Boy's lap. They seemed so…at peace."Well ain't that cute…" Cyborg rolled his eyes, lumbering off to his room to recharge his power cell and hopefully recover from the mental scarring that Trista had left on him.

* * *

"Oh, don't tell me that in addition to having to arrest my awful cretin of a brother, I have to report the princess for indecency as well…" Starfire's eyes shot open. The morning sun shone upon her tanned skin and she winced as the light hit her directly. Robin lay beside her, propped against the backside of the stairway housing still deeply in slumber. Evidently, they had fallen asleep on the roof. Gazing across the massive expanse of cement, Starfire saw a strangely familiar space cruiser docked on their airstrip. And that voice she had awoken to…she knew that voice…

"Aquarius?" Starfire slowly got up and looked around.

"Up hear ya nerd!" The red haired princess spun about and, standing atop the stairway casing, was a girl with a sheet of long, platinum blond hair and deep ocean blue eyes that so differed from Scorpio's electric blue, as well as several unmistakable silver rings.

"AQUARIUS!" Starfire shot upward, letting out a shrill shriek of delight and tackling the girl clad in some sort of uniform in a tight bear hug.

"It _has_ been a while hasn't it?" Aquarius, three years Starfire's senior, smiled and hugged the princess back. "But really, what _are_ you doing sleeping on the roof of a tower on an island with a human?"

"This tower, this island, is my home, Aquarius. And he, _he_ is my best earthen friend with whom I have also been doing The Courtship. He has been kind to me in so many ways and shown me much about Earth and-"

"Good morning to you too, Star." Robin got up from where he once lay, rubbing his eyes groggily and looking up at the two previously conversing aliens. His eyes fell on the blond one with deep pools of sapphires for eyes. "And who are you?"

"Oh! I am sorry I did not awaken you at once, but this is Taurus' sister, Aquarius. Aquarius, this is Robin."

"Pleasure." Aquarius and Robin nodded at one another in brief acknowledgement.

"Please, Aqua, what is it that you are doing here?"

"I'm the Tamaranian police officer you requested a couple days ago." Aquarius grinned and flashed a silver octagon shaped badge with a slightly protruding 'T' at the center. "They badged me about two months after you left. I was in the quadrant when I picked up an alert on the scanner that involved you, and I couldn't very well refuse the princess of Tamaran now could I?

"I am grateful that it is you who has come."

"Oh! I almost forgot! I might be promoted. The Darkstars mentioned that they were interested in recruiting me!"

"Truly?"

"Yes!"

"That is simply glorious!"

"The Darkstars? I think I've heard of them." Robin, previously having nothing to do with the conversation, took the opportunity to jump in as soon as he recognized something he knew about. "Aren't they…"

"The elite intergalactic police squad?" Aquarius smirked. "That's right."

"You've got to be a brilliant officer to be offered such a high standing."

"No doubt about that." Aquarius winked at the Boy Wonder. "I've had twenty successful arrests this month with no fatalities or casualties, and not one of them was a mistake."

"Aqua has the power to see souls, Robin." Starfire smiled as well. "It is that very talent which makes her job so simple."

"Yep. One look into someone's soul and I can tell whether the guilty conscience they carry is from something as minor as lying about being sick so they could skip work or something as serious as rape or murder."

"Then it's no wonder the Darkstars want you. That has to be a fairly useful talent on the field." Robin let out a low whistle of appreciation for such a skill.

"You got that right, but intuition's key as well, of course. My soul-seeing abilities only prevent me from making arrests of the innocent at pivotal points in an investigation. We all have a guilty conscience of one form or another," here she cast an odd look down at Robin, but quickly continued. "but I can tell you what caused that guilt, and very occasionally wheedle a confession out of whoever's soul I'm looking into." Robin was impressed, if not slightly intimidated by the look that Aquarius had shot him in the middle of her lecture. She had seen into _his_ soul, he could tell. She knew he still felt guilty about wrongly accusing Starfire. Fortunately, she didn't seem to think it was necessary to mention such a thing as she plowed on. "Of course, my powers aren't fool-proof. There are some people who commit crimes and feel as though they had every right to do so, and therefore don't get a guilty conscience over it. That makes things a little more difficult."

"Aquarius! My dear sister, is that you? I can hear your voice, your sweet voice…" Scorpio's muffled tones cut through the morning air like a knife as he stumbled from the stairs that lay below Starfire and Aquarius, who were still perched atop the stairwell casing. The Tamaranian boy's hands were bound in chains behind his back and his entire head was wrapped in tin foil to ensure he would not escape or control anyone else's mind. Beast Boy and Raven led him on either side with Cyborg bringing up the rear.

"We thought we'd bring up the unwelcome prisoner." Beast Boy announced rather unnecessarily. Aquarius turned and executed a back flip off the stairway housing and landed gracefully in front of her brother. Starfire followed but chose to fly downward instead, with Robin coming up behind her.

"How'd you guys know…?" The Boy Wonder tilted his head at the other three Titans.

"That the brass had arrived?" Cyborg grinned and Raven explained.

"We heard Starfire screaming and figured that the only thing that could make her happy enough to belt her vocal chords like that this early in the morning would be the prospect of Scorpio leaving." The empath shrugged. "We figured the Tamaranian police _had_ to have arrived."

(A/N: One of my very few authoress notes…um…just thought I'd mention that I could have made that little thing Raven said _very_ dirty, but decided against it. I'm saving the more mature stuff for the sequel and…well…you'll see eventually.)

"My darling sister, it's you isn't it?" Aquarius rolled her eyes and ripped the tin-foil from Scorpio's head, ignoring his howl of pain as the metal scraped across his still aching and wounded face from the previous night's fight. The blond officer examined the crinkled and malleable sheet in the light.

"Regular aluminum…who's idea to wrap my brother's head in it?"

"Mine!" Beast Boy seemed very proud to announce such a fact. "I saw it on _Signs_. But did you just say that Scorpi-Freak…I mean…Scorpio…is your-"

"Brother? Yes, I'm unfortunate enough to share blood with this…this _thing_, not a fact that I'm particularly proud of. My name's Aquarius." She waved the tinfoil again. "And this was a good idea, by the way."

"_Told you…_" Beast Boy whispered to Raven with a smirk as Aquarius withdrew a circular device from her back that rather resembled a large and flat doughnut and locked it on Scorpio's head. The empath rolled her eyes but couldn't restrain herself from smiling, reminding herself that she didn't need to hold back emotion any longer. The machine on Scorpio's head flickered to life and a light flashed green to indicate proper function.

"There. No more mind games for you, _brother._" Aquarius hissed the word as though it were an offensive swear.

"What _is_ that?" Cyborg examined the machine that encircled Scorpio's head with some interest.

"It's a brain wave neutralizer, or, simply put, a Nu-Brain." Aquarius shrugged, as though these two terms were the most commonly used in the universe but sighed as she noticed the three blank stares directed at her (Cyborg and Starfire, on the other hand, were nodding in comprehension). "It stops all irregular brain-waves, such as Scorpio's mind control waves, from leaving the head that the device is attached to. It's kind of like advanced and more effective tin-foil." The pretty blond officer carefully undid the chains that bound Scorpio's armed and secured a set of glowing handcuffs around his wrists as she spoke. "We had to develop them a while ago in an act against the Norq'ts. That whole race of aliens is made up of mind-readers and controllers."

"That's…fascinating…" Cyborg remarked, eyeing Aquarius up and down. She really was very pretty…

"Nice try, Tin Man. I already have a boyfriend." Aquarius grinned as Cyborg gaped at her.

"Wha…? How…?" The blond now giggled.

"I can read souls. _Yours_ has 'desperate' written all over it."

"How _is_ Leon? I have not heard from him for such a long time…" Starfire couldn't help but giggle at Cyborg as well.

"He's just fine, thanks for asking Star. He got promoted to a member of the palace guard."

"That is wondrous!"

"Aqua, my sister, I beg of you…"

"CAN IT, BRAIN BOY!" Aquarius suddenly lashed out, shooting daggers at Scorpio with her eyes. He cowered and shrunk back. His sister's angry outbursts were legendary on Tamaran, and none of them were known to be very pleasant. Besides, he'd never win and evil glare contests with the Frisbee-like object on his head. He looked like _Saturn_ for X'hal's sake.

"Will you be taking leave of us now?" Starfire stepped forward, a distinct look of disgust shadowing her face as she passed Scorpio (who seemed to be attempting to break free of the handcuffs, though his tries were apparently in vain), however her question was directed at Aquarius.

"What, I'm being shooed away already?" The police officer giggled as Starfire suddenly looked very remorseful.

"No! That is not what I intended to be meaning at all! I-"

"Star." Robin put a hand on the suddenly troubled Tamaranian. "I think she was kidding."

"You're a sharp one, cape-boy. Be sure to take care of her for me when I leave." Aquarius nodded in Starfire's direction, then turned to the remaining three Titans. "What about you three? Names?"

"Cyborg."

"Raven."

"Beast Boy."

"Lovely. Well, I really should be going. I have a load of paperwork and logging to do over this pile of shit…" Aquarius now jerked her head at Scorpio.

"Aqua…why can't I fly?" Scorpio had somehow managed to rise from the floor, his voice now murderous.

"You _really_ think we allow our prisoners to fly and give them a chance to escape?" Aquarius looked annoyed. "Your handcuffs cancel out all of your traditional Tamaranian powers. They don't glow just because the force thinks it's pretty ya know." The soft, honey like look was back in Scorpio's eyes.

"Aqua, my dearest darling sister, please be reasonable-"

"Oh, to _hell_ with reasonable, Scorpio! The word's not in your vocabulary."

"And apparently not in yours either…"

"Shut UP you creepy bastard that I'm unfortunately cursed to call my brother!" Scorpio seemed subdued.

"…Fine then." He turned away from his sister and to Starfire. "I suppose a goodbye hug is in order than? No need to worry, my dear, I'm perfectly safe now-" The Tamaranian boy yelped as Starfire struck him firmly across the face with her forehand. The Titans stared at her with a mixture of shock and delight. Aquarius merely smiled.

"I always knew you had it in ya." The pretty blond giggled.

"Dude…" Beast Boy seemed to be the first to recover. "She…she didn't just…did she?"

"She did…she really did…Star, you just _backhanded_ him…" Cyborg let a slow grin spread across his face. "Well alright!"

"I…" Even Raven was at a loss for words for mere seconds. "That was…absolutely _brilliant_ Starfire. Brilliant."

"I'll say." Robin gave Starfire a quick peck on the cheek just as she had done to him the afternoon before. The alien girl blushed slightly and Scorpio snarled at the two, his own cheek still stinging with searing pain. She had hit him pretty damn hard.

"Do you see the abuse _I_ was subject to, Aqua? You can't honestly-"

"I can, and I sure as hell will." Aquarius folded her arms across her chest, her face hard. "What are you gonna do, Saturn Boy, head butt me?"

"But I plead with you…"

"You can take al that begging and pleading and shove it up your ass, Scorpio." And with that, Aquarius snatched her brother by the collar and flew into the sky, heading for her cruiser.

"I like her." Raven mused, a small smile playing at her lips.

"I thought you hated everyone…?" Beast Boy prodded her shoulder playfully.

"I don't hate you, do I?" Raven pushed a lock of hair back as her boyfriend grinned sheepishly.

"I'm never going to win an argument against you, am I?"

"I wouldn't make any bets against that statement." The empath closed her eyes and sighed contentedly as Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Cyborg groaned. It was all so sickeningly sweet that it made him want to puke.

Aquarius tossed her brother into her police cruiser without much care as he muttered curses at her under his breath. When she turned around again, she saw Starfire flying towards her to see her off.

"I warned you, didn't I?" Aquarius smiled softly as the princess landed before her.

"I suppose you did." Starfire looked wistfully at the cruiser, then chanced a smile as well. "I believe your exact words to be '_X'hal, are you retarded? Get away from him before he…'_ screws you over? Yes, _'screws you over for another one of his…'_ young poultry?" Aquarius smiled merrily.

"Chicks, Star. Another one of his chicks. I suggest you listen to my siblings and I next time."

"Indeed I shall."

"Well then, I have a bit of advice for you at present." Starfire looked at her friend intently.

"I am listening."

"Don't let Robin go; not ever. He's a good person with a good soul. And your friends, Raven and Beast Boy…they're together, right?" Starfire turned to see the empath happily embraced by the Changeling.

"It would seem so." The red head laughed lightly. "It is splendid for them, is it not?"

"Splendid for now, yeah. Just…don't let anything happen to them either. If anything disrupts to their relationship…well…then…" Aquarius shook her head as she trailed off.

"Then what, friend Aquarius? What troubles you?"

"…Bad things will happen. Trust me." It was all the girl said before shrugging and turning away. "Maybe I'll see you again soon. Darkstars tend to get more Earth assignments than Tamaranian police." With a final smile and a wave, Aquarius leaped into the control seat of the cruiser and took off, soaring into the stratosphere and eventually outer space.

* * *

It was a truly spectacular sight to see the police cruiser flying away with Scorpio locked safely inside None were more awed by the vision than the Teen Titans themselves, smiling and watching the space-worthy craft slipping into the morning sky until it was out of sight.

"He is gone!" Starfire announced with glee, gliding back to her friends and remaining in the air. "We are free of Scorpio's tyrannical grip of the mind and-" Starfire let out a small squeak of surprise as Robin took her hand, pulled her down into his arms, and smothered her next words in a kiss.

"And I couldn't be happier." He finished for her as he drew away, but kept her in his arms.

"He's gone He's really gone!" Cyborg's eyes were wild with excitement.

"Dude…he didn't even do anything to you." Beast Boy had let go of Raven and Cyborg took this chance to, in his joy, pick the petite empath up and lightly kiss her on the left cheek. He was going for the right when Raven abruptly slugged him on the side of his head and dropped to the floor.

"What...the_ hell…_was _that?_"

"Uh…" Cyborg looked sheepish. "Udonian custom of some kind?"

"Ew…" Raven wiped the side of her cheek with fervor.

"Heh…sorry…just kinda…happy?" The empath glared at the cybernetic.

"Yes, well, happy though you may be, keep in mind that if you _ever_ pick me up and kiss me again, _you'll wake up breathing through a tube, if you're lucky enough to wake up at all._" Cyborg nodded nervously, having no doubt whatsoever that Raven would gladly carry out her threat.

"Cy's right though…Scorpi-Freak's gone!" Beast Boy grinned and kissed Raven on the cheek that Cyborg hadn't. The empath now flushed and put four delicate fingers up to her face.

"Oh now _c'mon, _you're not gonna give him the tube speech?" The cybernetic man rolled his eyes and Raven shrugged carelessly in response.

"It's cute when Beast Boy does it."

"Did you just say _cute?_"

"Perhaps. What does it matter?"

Robin, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy had all succumbed to merry laughter. Cyborg, on the other hand, had only one, constantly growing thought on his mind.

"_Man…I really need a girlfriend…"

* * *

_

Across the mass of water that separated Titans Tower from Jump City mainland, precariously perched atop an oddly shaped statue of a gargoyle hanging off a lofty office building, a girl that could be categorized between the ages of fifteen and twenty held a pair of binoculars up to eyes. She smirked slightly as she focused in on the red haired Tamaranian girl.

"It's been too long, honey. _Much_ too long."

* * *

**THE END**

_Cause you are beautiful but your soul is cold and dead  
Angelic but a demon fills your head  
The heaven that you promised life could be  
Was a deadly blended hell and ecstasy_

_God, you are so beautiful  
Two diamonds in your eyes_

**ExBoyfriend**

_I know you're so ugly  
I know you're so ugly on the inside  
I know you're so ugly  
Beautiful but ugly on the inside (on the inside) _

You are beautiful but ice runs through your veins  
Slowly draining all my life away  
Perfection in a shell devoid of life  
Cause you leave a trail of broken dreams behind

**Written by…**

**SushiChica/Linka Iris Hawthorn**

_God, you are so beautiful  
__Two diamonds in your eyes_

_I know you're so ugly  
I know you're so ugly on the inside  
I know you're so ugly  
Beautiful but ugly on the inside (on the inside)_

**Edited by… **

**SushiChica/Linka Iris Hawthorn  
****Alice Pleasance/Chelly Harrison **

_Beautiful, you're so beautiful  
But I know that's a lie  
__You're beautiful, you're so beautiful  
__Beautiful, two diamonds in your eyes_

_I know you're so ugly  
I know you're so ugly on the inside  
I know you're so ugly  
Beautiful but ugly-  
__I know you're so ugly  
__Beautiful but ugly on the inside_

**Initial idea from… **

"**Hope Springs"**

_On the inside  
__On the inside  
__On the inside…

* * *

_

**With help from…**

**StarryRavenFire/Belle  
****Queen-of-Azerath/Queenie  
****StarFireFlower/Serina  
**…**Among others.**

_Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

**Much Needed Inspiration from…**

**Kelly Hart  
****Adriane Nevarez  
****Christian Markley  
****Chelly Harrison  
****Mare Spags  
****Weston Grimes  
****Bailey Hardwick  
****Patrick Delaney  
****Belle  
****Queenie  
****Serina  
****Yanah  
****SGMP (StarGazingMoonPrincess)  
****Rose  
****Kandice (Who do you think I based Trista off of?)  
****My Father…for pissing me off so much that one time a week when you call so I am able to write uber-well. (I write better when I'm angry)  
**…**Among others.**

_Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his—chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go_

_I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
_

**Technical Support…**

**StarryRavenFire/Belle  
****Queen-of-Azarath/Queenie**

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

**Moral Support…**

**Mare Spags  
****ALL MY REVIEWERS**

…**Among others…**

…**but mostly Spags and my reviewers.**

_Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

_  
_**The Teen Titans and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and copy written to DC COMICS. **

_Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his—chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go  
Cause I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
_

**Scorpio and his entire family are solely mine and are trademarks of and copywritten to SUSHICHICA. **

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

**Credit Given for Songs Used:**

_**To Whom It Concerns  
**_**Adriane Nevarez**

_**Jane Doe  
**_**Adriane Nevarez**

_**Confusion  
**_**Adriane Nevarez**

_**Beautiful  
**_**The Dreaming  
**"**Elektra: The Album"**

_**Mr. Brightside  
**_**The Killers  
**"**Hot Fuss"**

_I never…  
I never…  
I never…  
__I never…_

**:SPECIAL THANKS TO ADRIANE NEVAREZ FOR SONG CONTRIBUTION:**

Thanks for everything, all of you.

Love always and forever,  
**SushiChica**


	24. Extra Stuff

**Bonus Chapter…**

Well well well, what do we have here? A bonus chapter! Well…I kinda took the whole "bonus chapter" concept from Queen-of-Azarath, who gave me FULL PERMSISSION to use her idea. So…what am I putting in this bonus chapter you may ask? A few important things.

1) First and foremost, I'm putting in a summary for the sequel to ExBoyfriend. I think that's important.

2) Just some ending authoress' notes that I thought I'd add…

3) A small "About the Authoress" section with random info on me.

4) Finally, I've several particularly detailed character bios, one for each sibling that Scorpio has. I'm pretty much making biographies for everyone in his family. READ THEM, as a few will be IMPORTANT in the sequel. And besides, they took a hell of a lot of work to write, and it'd be nice if all that work paid off and someone actually read the damn profiles.

**Okay, if you are offended by this chapter being non-story content, TELL ME and I'll remove it. Don't just jump the gun and report it. If you are rational, then I will be too. But I kinda really like this bonus chapter, so please don't be offended… XD**

And, without further ado, I begin.

**Faith: Sequel to Exboyfriend**

_When a surprise visitor comes to see Starfire, the Titans welcome her with open arms. Her arrival mends what was broken and brings joy to all, but something's amiss, and the Titans learn that sometimes you can't even trust your best friends. SR RBB CyOC _

Sound interesting? It should be up soon and I hope you like it! Oh! And also for your…um…anticipating pleasure?…I hope…I have some tiny excerpts from the sequel as well! They might be changed by the time they are posted, but enjoy it for now…

* * *

"THAT'S ALL YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT AIN'T IT? Turnin' the Tower into a vegetarian wonderland? Well let me tell you somethin' Mister I'm-Too-Sexy-For-My-Pretty-Purple-Spandex-Suit, I just found Raven in her room with a razor and a marker, about to kill herself."

"…Rae tried to kill herself?"

* * *

"Oh shut up you-" The voice cut her off before she could spew more insults.

"Fine, have it your way. I'll leave you alone…for now. But I assure you that you'll deeply regret calling me a-"

"Oh come on, it's not like you don't deserve the title after you-"

She never got to finish. The line had gone dead.

* * *

"What is it that you want?"

"Just…to talk to Rae…apologize…alone?" Starfire studied Beast Boy's unusually sullen face.

"…Fine. I shall leave. However, if you speak one word of hurt to her, I shall take a sharp, pointy object and shove it directly through your glerb'xn!"

"Right…got it." The Changeling stepped into the dark room as Starfire floated out.

"Be careful, Beast Boy. Be very careful." The door slid shut.

* * *

**Authoress' Notes:**

Well, here we are. At the point of no return. The end of the fic. Honestly? I'm crying. I was crying as I wrote the last chapter and I'm crying as I write this final bonus chapter. Even more honestly?

…It's really not that hard to make me cry.

But that's not the point. _Anyways_, it's been a ton of fun, I adore everyone's reviews…especially the fun, long ones of ppl being schizophrenic. Lovely. Hehehe…

When I first started this fic, I had never ever seen a story about Starfire having an exboyfriend who comes to get her or whatever. I thought I was being pretty original. However, I now see that mine is just one of a long line of copycat fics. Darn. Well, I never intended it to be another copycat, so yeah. Just wanted to make that clear. I _can_ guarantee, however, that the sequel will be TOTALLY original, as I don't believe anyone's thought of this idea yet. Yay! Uniqueness! I'm really happy that the fic turned out in a way that everyone liked. It seemed that even when I wasn't personally satisfied with the chapter, most people were. I'm really very honored that you all appreciate it as much as you did.

Well, I'll stop boring you now with my weepy notes and the like and let you see the About the Authoress and the Scorpio Family character profiles.

* * *

**About the Authoress:**

Well…I don't really like to talk about myself much, and I'm not really very good at it either way, but I'll say a collection of things kind of…ABOUT me then let my friends take over as for description... -grins at friends-

-I'm fourteen  
-Finally going into high school and it's scaring the hell out of me  
-I have the best friends in the world  
-I'm very protective of my friends, as the truly good ones don't seem to come by very often for me  
-I have an overactive imagination, though it's nothing compared to my friend Chelly's  
-I have a tortilla fetish  
-Most of my inspiration comes from my friends  
-For some reason, I can ALWAYS write when Evanescence is playing…  
-I love to read  
-I love to write (no freaking way)  
-I love my comic books  
-I'm writing a set of three novels, as well as another, separate story, which I hope to get published…when I finish.  
-I thrive on music  
-My computer is…most of my life.  
-I hate fake rock bands.  
-ComicCon is now my official yearly ritual with Chelly  
-My ideal writing scenario is to be sitting on my futon drinking green tea with the light slightly dimmed, Evanescence playing and rain falling hard outside.  
-I can normally only write 3-4 truly _good_ pages at a time. When I'm pissed off or depressed, I seem to be able to write a hell of a lot more  
-Half the time I think my writing sucks  
-…but in the end I love it all anyways

* * *

Well, as for my friends, I asked them to describe me in two sentences or less…and this is what I got:

**Mary: **You're amazing, a BLAST to be around, REEAAALL fun and funny, thirty, flirty, and thriving (from 13 going on 30 lol) I cant explain you in only 2 sentences cause you're so…idk good..?

**Adriane: **Hahaha…I can do this in one word. _Wow._

**Yasmin:** Uh…Linka is a relatively sane person who can kick people's asses?

**Queenie: **Sushi is a very awsome person, she is trustworthy, kind, thoughtful, nice, good at giving advice, an amazing writer, funny, a great friend, and all-around really really really awesome! And I'm serious, she's great!

**Belle: **You are a really cool, funny, enjoyable, amusing person to talk with and you are very creative, your imagination is full with Star/Rob life!

**Hannah:** Linka's a crazy kick-ass Asian bitch…duh…

**Cho: **Linka's a very weird but cool person. A friend found once in a lifetime.

**Rose: **Sushi is a wonderful friend, a terrific listener. She always knows what's a good, thoughtful thing to say-and has an excellent sense of humor-though... mess with her, and expect pain...

Hmm…lotsa ass kicking. I do think that they're right though. I have a tendency to be slightly…violent…when I want to be. Then again, I've only been in one real fistfight. It was with a guy, and I beat the living crap out of him.

YEAH!

I also wish I could've gotten two of my best guy friends, Markley and Delaney, to comment but they are away…-cries-

Chelly was also not available to comment, as she is in Hawaii. I could not get ahold of Sarina either...but she is still my friend, and she is awesome!

ANYWAYS, **to all of my friends who contributed (and didn't contribute), I love you guys to death. You're all my lifelines when I'm drowning and I don't think I could live without you.

* * *

**

**And now, the Scorpio Family Character Profiles!**

**(Please note: For the sake of my fanfiction and the fact that I need some of my characters to be an exact age, Tamaranian pregnancy only lasts for a month. This is why some of the ages of these siblings are the same.)**

**(Please also note: While these characters may have the names of zodiac signs and some of their powers/personality traits may resemble that of a depicted zodiac character, I swear to you that I have made all of this up, so no flaming me on "Hey! Virgo is supposed to be a creative artist, not a healer!" and that type of thing. These characters are the way I want them. Get over it.)**

**(Okay, final note: Special thanks to Adriane, who helped me create a few of the traits for some of these characters. Luv ya chica!)

* * *

**

Name: _Scorpio  
_  
Gender:_ Male  
_  
Age: _18_

Eyes: _Electric Blue_

Hair:_ Blond…Shoulder length_

Relationship Status: _Single_

Quote: _"The key to any relationship is sincerity. Once you can fake that, the rest is cake."_

Accessories:_ Two silver studs on left ear_

Unique Ability: _Mind control (previously unknown)_

History: _Starfire's suave ex-boyfriend, he'll do anything to get back the one he lost. Having approached the sweet Tamaranian red head mere hours after her best friend (and his sister's) tragic death, he offered Starfire compassion and caring. His blue eyes and kind smile enchanted her, and she was instantly swept off her feet, though still in mourning at loosing her best friend, Taurus. A few visits to the Tamaranian Palace, however, was all it took for Scorpio to fall for another; Starfire's older sister Blackfire. The two met in secret several times and had in fact been engaged at some poin before being caught by Starfire one day, causing her to break down with grief and request permission from the Tamaranian Council to be sent to Earth. It was not until later that Scorpio realized what he had lost and instantly took back his proposal to Blackfire, instead going to Earth to search for his lost love.

* * *

_

Name: _Taurus_

Gender: _Female_

Age: _17(Deceased, but she would be seventeen if she were alive today. She died when she was fifteen) _

Eyes: _Blue_

Hair:_ Light Brown/Wavy/Down her back_

Relationship Status: _Single (Well…was dating at the time of her death)  
_Quote: _"The more crap you put up with, the more crap you are going to get."_

Accessories:_ Two gold rings on left hand, double pierced on both ears, lower hoop, upper stud, at one point had a bracelet of Tamaranian war beads but the bracelet was given to Cancer once she passed on._

Unique Ability: _N/A_

History: _Taurus has been and always will be a warrior. Born without usual Tamaranian abilities (such as starbolts) and failing to gain them during her transformation, Taurus was always out to prove to herself to everyone else. Soon she met Starfire, the Tamaranian princess who seemed to believe in Taurus a lot more than anyone else did. With her help, Taurus slowly began to learn to fly, the only Tamaranian ability she seemed to be able to master. What the brunette lacked in powers, however, she made up for in spunk. Armed with double platinum laser guns, she was often considered "gun happy", which would have been a particularly adequate description. As Taurus and Starfire got older, they eventually decided to join the Tamaranian Army to fight off the Gordanians. All was well and the pair fought many a successful battle, especially for the young ages of fourteen and fifteen, as Starfire and Taurus seemed to be an unbeatable team, until one day when Taurus didn't return from a mission. It was the first time the two had been instructed to split, and it seemed that this had not been a wise decision. Taurus returned three days later, tortured within an inch of her life rasping that she had just barely escaped the Gordanians. Her mother and the family doctor spent several hours with her, but they were too late. Taurus passed on, and the family and Starfire were left to mourn her.

* * *

_

Name: _Aquarius_

Gender:_ Female_

Age: _19_

Eyes: _Ocean blue_

Hair:_ Platinum blond/Elbow length_

Relationship Status: _Dating (Tamaranian boy named Leon)_

Quote: _"War does not determine who is right, only who is left."_

Accessories:_ Several silver rings adorn her fingers, five studs up her left ear, three on her right. Violet beaded anklet, black beaded Tamaranian war belt._

Unique Ability: _Soul seeing_

History: _Aquarius, the outspoken bold and beautiful blond, was an activist…for war. She wanted nothing more to whip those Gordanians good, and was delighted that Taurus entered the Tamaranian army. Reality came crashing down on her, however, when Taurus died just weeks later. This changed Aquarius' views on war, and made her a peace activist, but it didn't stop her from proudly wearing her Tamaranian war belt. She is now an active officer for the Tamaranian police force.

* * *

_

Name: _Leo_

Gender:_ Male_

Age: _17_

Eyes: _Green_

Hair:_ Black_

Relationship Status: _Just…a playa…that' s all the detail you need.  
_  
Quote:

_"If I get only one thing for Christmas, I hope it's your sister."_

Accessories:_ Small gold hoop earring on left ear._

Unique Ability: _Silver shaping_

History: _Leo has been and always will be a ladies man. A bit of a pervert but a good person when it comes to his family he thinks that he is X'hal's gift to all women and that they all adore him. Something of a jokester and having dated too many times in the last few years to count, Leo thrives on the laughter of others and wishes to bring his talents to other worlds (and perhaps pick up a girlfriend or two along the way).

* * *

_

Name: _Virgo_

Gender:_ Female_

Age: _21_

Eyes: _Honey  
_  
Hair:_ Red_

Relationship Status: _Single  
_  
Quote: _"When you are blue...I'll try to dislodge whatever's choking you."_

Accessories:_ Three silver bracelets. _

Unique Ability: _Healing  
_  
History: _Virgo is quite possibly the most kind and caring girl on Tamaran. A nurse by profession due to her unusual healing powers, she spent much of her time on the Tamaranian battle field, mending soldier's wounds, including that of her sister Taurus' and her best friend Starfire's, and often admonishing her patients for not being careful enough. Always worrying about everyone, sweet Virgo nearly went to pieces when she discovered that Taurus had died.

* * *

_

Name: _Cancer_

Gender:_ Male_

Age: _14_  
  
Eyes: _Blue _  
  
Hair: _Brown_

Relationship Status:_ Single_  
  
Quote: _"Families are like fudge...mostly sweet, but with a few nuts."  
_  
Accessories: _Taurus' old bracelet of Tamaranian war beads_  
  
Unique Ability: _N/A_  
  
History: _The spitting image of his older sister Taurus, Cancer looked up to the girl with all his heart and soul. When the Gordanians took her life, the small boy swore to get revenge until Starfire tamed his wily thoughts, telling him that Taurus would never approve. His spirit calmed, Cancer now resides in Taurus' old room, spending his days wishing that Taurus was with him.

* * *

_

Name: _Gemini_

Gender:_ Female_

Age: _12_  
  
Eyes: _Violet_  
  
Hair: _Black/Shoulder length_

Relationship Status:_ Single_  
  
Quote: _"I can't remember if I'm the good twin or the bad one."_  
  
Accessories: _Silver arm band (a gift from Taurus when she turned nine)._  
  
Unique Ability: _When with her brother Geminey, limited teleportation._  
  
History: _Gemini, a free spirited bundle of energy, wants nothing more than to teleport to a different galaxy with her twin brother and best friend, Geminey. As their powers are not strong enough quite yet, and many are uncertain whether they will ever reach that level of telepathic ability, this goal has not yet been reached. Gemini enjoys teleporting short distances, however, and often. The twins are always getting themselves into trouble, as they enjoy adventuring and teleporting where they are often not welcome, such as Tamaranian Council meetings.

* * *

_

Name: _Geminey_

Gender:_ Male_

Age: _12  
_  
Eyes: _Violet _  
  
Hair: _Black_

Relationship Status:_ Single_  
  
Quote: "_Chaos plus panic plus disorder equals my work here is done."_  
  
Accessories: _None _  
  
Unique Ability: _When with his sister, Gemini, limited teleportation.  
_  
History: _Geminey is, in short, a mischievous little imp, always wanting to be where he's not allowed, always stirring up some form of trouble. His partner in crime, twin sister Gemini, is always in with the adventure, which only makes it twice as fun. While the pair can be a handful, they're often considered very kind. However, if you mess with one twin, you can bet that the other will be on your case in an instant, and you do NOT want two hyperactive little twelve year old twins after you. It's just common sense.

* * *

_

Name: _Aries  
_  
Gender: _Male_  
  
Age: _18_  
  
Eyes: _Brown_  
  
Hair: _Silver_

Relationship Status: _Dating_  
  
Quote: _"Someone who thinks logically provides a nice contrast to the real world." _  
  
Accessories: _Three silver studs above the right eyebrow._  
  
Unique Ability: _N/A_  
  
History: _Aries could be said to be the calm amidst the chaos in his family. Sullen and tranquil since birth, he was always the easiest child for the family to deal with, as he was constantly able to entertain himself with a book or something of that sort without causing mass panic, as the rest of the children usually would.

* * *

_

Name: _Libra_  
  
Gender: _Female_  
  
Age: _15_  
  
Eyes: _Inner rim of iris is black, outer rim is red._  
  
Hair: _Havy red streaks on black, five inches past collar bone  
_  
Relationship Status: _Single, but seems to have feelings for Ry'andr  
_  
Quote: _"End in justice. Kill everyone."_  
  
Accessories: _Double chain necklace with red and black pendants.  
_  
Unique Ability:_ Accurately perceive lies from truth_  
  
History: _The typical middle child, Libra is dark and likes to keep to herself. Her eyes are a frightful sight for most people, as they seem to be able to see everything about you. What little know is that they can. Libra has the ability to tell when someone is lying or telling the truth, which has turned out useful on many occasions. Her only friend is Ry'andr, Starfire's younger brother, who seems to understand Libra better than most.

* * *

_

Name: _Sagittarius  
_  
Gender: _Male_  
  
Age: _23_  
  
Eyes: _Turquoise_  
  
Hair: _Brown/Black_

Relationship Status: _Single_  
  
Quote: _"Never miss a good chance to shut up."_

Accessories: _Golden Tamaranian war band_  
  
Unique Ability: _To form and shoot flaming arrows out of his right hand_  
  
History: _Sagittarius has been called many things, but the most prominent names for him are "mature" and "control-freak". True, Sagittarius is rather controlling as to everything around him, but his maturity is just as apparent. Usually the one to take over in times of war and crisis, Sagittarius was a powerful warrior who fought in the Tamaranian Army and encouraged his spirited sister Taurus to do the same. Sagittarius retired once his sister died, but the flame inside has not. It seems that now, the only one who can make him loose his cool is Pieces, his bratty fifteen year old sister. He tries to control her more than she'd like, and with powers that clash, fire and water, their fights are often epic.

* * *

Name: __Capricorn_  
  
Gender: _Male_  
  
Age: _22_  
  
Eyes: _Lime green_  
  
Hair: _Mahogany_  
  
Relationship Status:_ Married_  
  
Quote: _"Experience is something you don't gain until just after you need it."_  
  
Accessories: _Regular pocket watch and a schedule pocket watch (tells exactly where you need to be at the exact time you should be there)_  
  
Unique Ability: _Unknown_  
  
History: _Capricorn is best known as a punctuality freak. Many think the poor boy will die of worry if he's not exactly on time for everything. There is never a spare moment in his day, as he believes not a moment should ever be wasted. Thus, he never stops. He has a specific time to eat, train, sleep, and manage his time schedule all over again. Manny are annoyed by his punctuality obsession, especially in disorderly family such as his, but being so organized can, at times, pay off.

* * *

Name: __Pieces  
_  
Gender: _Female  
_  
Age: _15_  
  
Eyes: _Dark blue_  
  
Hair: _Jet black/Curly  
_  
Relationship Status: _Dating_  
  
Quote:_ "Not the brightest crayon in the tool shed, are we?"_  
  
Accessories: _Tiny jeweled tiara_  
  
Unique Ability: _Can summon water from the air._  
  
History: _Pieces is, to be quite blunt, a brat. Spoiled by her mother and sometimes Taurus and Starfire as well, the princess of the family is used to getting whatever she wants. When someone controlling, say Sagittarius, comes along and tries to relieve her of her fun, she gets a little more than simply annoyed. She goes berserk. As Pieces always seems to be the only one who can annoy her brother, fights always break out. With powers that clash, that of fire and water, the battles between Pieces and her older brother are really a sight to see.

* * *

**Well…that's it!**_

All thirteen siblings with detailed descriptions and the like, even the dead one. -cry- poor Taurus! I hope you enjoyed it…and that you'll read the sequel! I'll be waiting…-grins through tears- I'M SO SAD IT'S OVER! Well…I'll see you in the sequel then, yes?

Love,  
SushiChica

**PS- Which family member was your favorite? I'd love to know! Be sure to tell me in your review...if you feel the need to review...I think I'm in love with Aries...-drool-...and Adriane says she's in love with Leo...lmao. **

_Scorpio and all family members are copywritten to and trademarks of SUSHICHICA._


End file.
